Lost Kingdom
by EnragedFantasy
Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes is betrothed to Prince Niklaus Mikaelson since the day she was born. Noone but their parents know what the reason was for this secret compromise. Will Caroline leave her past behind and be able to teach her husband what the meaning of love is? Moreover, will their families' dark secrets make them grow apart, or draw them closer? [[AU. Klaus is a werewolf]]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!  
So this is a story that we've been writing together for a while. And since we both love Klaroline so much we wanted to share it with you guys and also for a way to keep it as a memory for ourselves. So like I said, this is a work of two people and each character is written by one person. We tried to put it together all nicely to form a flowing story and it turned out pretty well.**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Also, English is neither of our native languages so... yup.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When Mikael called Klaus to his room a week ago, the first thing that came to his mind was that he was going to _lectured_ with a slap or a kick again, about his careless and not-prince-like behavior, but when Mikael mentioned the young prince was to marry next week, he was slightly surprised. He had carelessly shrugged and obeyed his father, not thinking about it much. He knew he had an arranged marriage planned since the day he was born, so he knew it was coming eventually, but he didn't seem to care about it. It was only a marriage for _power_ , to make their kingdom stronger and more powerful than it currently was. And who better than Mikael's bastard son to marry someone he hadn't even met before? An _ordinary_ girl, not even a princess. His other siblings had the privilege to marry one of those with royal blood, of course. Not that he gave a damn. He only hoped she was a decent beautiful girl. He heard about the Lord Forbes. They were one of the richest communities. All the gold they possessed were supposedly earned by good causes. It was a shame they were about to get involved with the Mikaelsons, but once again, Klaus didn't care, it wasn't his problem. He was about to get a woman whose job was to merely warm his bed, in return for eternal power, what else could he possibly want?

He had a strong headache when he woke up in the morning, not even able to remember the wild events of the night before. It was an hour or so before the marriage was about to start, but this didn't seem to make him hurry to get ready. When he eventually was all ready in his suit and stood waiting at the altar, with the priest by his side and his elder brother Elijah by his other side, he lazily let his eyes wander over the room, seeing that it was already full with people in their fancy dresses and suits, along with their phony smiles. Despite looking like he had no sleep at all, Klaus still looked handsome of course, one of his usual charming smirks was plastered on his lips. He had to play along with this _circus_.

A moment passed and it was finally announced that the bride was about to walk into the room, making him slightly straighten his posture as he waited, just like everybody else in the room, who were all impatiently eying the gates. Not long after, he finally caught a glimpse of the girl, his future wife, dressed elegantly in a red and gold dress, her face covered with a thin veil, not allowing him to see her face in detail, though he could make out her golden curls that were put up behind her head, she didn't look bad, in fact she looked quite magnificent, from what he could see for now. He gave Lord Bill, who had just walked his daughter to the altar, a firm nod before the small forced crooked smile came back to his lips. He just wanted it to be over already, he needed a drink, he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. He looked the priest in the eyes as he started speaking, urging him to speak a little quicker and skip all the boring unnecessary things but everything had to be said since it was an important royal wedding. He noticed how his wife-to-be didn't even bother to look at him, her covered face was facing the priest the whole time. He couldn't blame her though. She didn't want this, to marry him, either, but then again there were hundreds of girls who would die to marry him, with or without knowing his true nature. So perhaps maybe she's just pretending, who knows? It'll come to the surface sooner or later. The priest spoke and spoke until it was finally time for them to answer the pledges.

* * *

"I was raised to marry a monster. " That was the thought that was stuck into her head the morning of

her wedding. She knew that other ladies would give away everything they had in order to marry a prince but not her. She had heard stories of Prince Niklaus. Sadistic. Cruel. And drunk. But apparently he was handsome, or so they told her. As if that would make her life easier. Arranged marriages was in common but she had her heart set on someone else. Someone more simple. Someone who looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world. But he was just a servant and her father would disown her. Besides, the marriage between her and the prince was arranged the moment she was born. He was merely a few months old and yet they were both betrothed. Power. That's why it was all happening. And as an only child she found it hard to go against her parent's wishes. She couldn't bring her heart to displease them.

The ride with the carriage to the cathedral seemed like it was taking forever. She couldn't be as happy as the people on the streets cheering for their new princess and the perks that a Royal wedding brought to them. When the carriage came to a stop she stepped out of it slowly trying to fake a smile to the hundreds of people around her. She fixed her golden and red wedding gown and walked up the stairs. After everyone were seated she linked her hand to her fathers and he smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Caroline. You'll be a wonderful princess. " He said and she faked another smile as her ladies in waiting made their way down the aisle before she did the same.

He let her hand go when they reached the altar and she stood by her new husband. Even though she wanted to see what the big deal with the prince was about, she refused to let her eyes move from the priest before her. Everything felt as a dream and that she was just standing there and not actually a part of the whole thing in the first place. At least her veil offered her enough cover from people's eyes and they couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you Lady Caroline Forbes take unto thyself as wife to the Prince Niklaus Mikaelson and pledge before God and these witnesses to be his protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

She felt as if she had lost herself in her own mind. She had never been to a wedding before and here she was standing as a bride to her own wedding and she had idea what words we're spoken. She heard her name coming from the priests lips and then silence. She remained quiet for a few seconds as well before she realized that she was asked a question. No idea what. Her eyes moved to the Bishop as she heard some whispers behind her back before she took in a deep breath

"I do." She spoke trying to be loud so everyone would hear her, hoping that it was the right reply.

Hearing the sigh escaping from many lips she knew that she had given the right answer. The Bishop kept his eyes on her own before lowering his eyes on his book reading again the same vows for her future husband.

* * *

Klaus' lips turned into a frown as he waited for _Caroline_ to answer. She was taking too long. For a moment he thought she was going to refuse, but she should know better. He was relieved when she finally spoke, not failing to notice how sweet and pure her voice sounded, despite it being shaky and forced. He had his eyes on the priest when he was saying his lines, the small smirk coming back to his lips. He cleared his throat and replied, loud and clear.

"I do."

After a round of applause and small cheering, the priest continued, allowing Elijah to step forward with the rings in his hands.

"Heavenly Father, bless these rings which Lady Caroline Forbes and Prince Niklaus Mikaelson have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them." The priest said and Klaus tried his best not to scoff at the words used about bond and love, not believing in such things. He never had and he never will. Now it was his turn for his line, he tried hard to remember it and tried to sound as serious as he could, the forced smile not leaving his lips. For the show.

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you." He said after Elijah handed him one of the rings and he moved it closer to her, gently taking her hand that she was thankfully holding out for him before he slid it over her slender ring finger.

* * *

She was surprised by how quickly he accepted his vows but mostly it was the sound of his voice. So strong. And his accent was something that gave her a shiver down her spine. As she turned to him so he could place her ring it was the first time she set her eyes on him. He truly was handsome. The feeling of his hand on her own almost made her to not want to pull her own back. Turning towards Prince Elijah she picked up the ring which was similar with her own with the Mikaelson crest engraved on it. She placed the ring on his finger as she spoke slowly and clearly like they told her to.

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you."

Love. She doubted he even knew what love meant. And she was in love and yet here she was making promises to another man. She felt as if she was going to run away but it was too late. If she did all she would manage to do was dishonor her family and lose her head. She snapped out of her thoughts as the Bishop spoke again. She wished that they would be done soon. She was tired and she wanted to end her torture as soon as possible.

"This circle will now seal the vows of this marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of their love." Glad that the veil hid her eyes roll she watched as three girls with white dresses each holding a different color cords stood next to them.

The Bishop placed her hand on Klaus's as the first girl approached. "We will now do the ancient Celtic hand fastening ritual where three cords will be placed over their joined hands. This lady will now place the Burgundy cord to symbolize romance, partnership and happiness. " And sure enough the first girl placed the cord on their hands as the second girl approached.

"The Ivory cord which stands for peace, sincerity and devotion. And the gold cord which represents unity, prosperity and longevity. Prince Elijah will now tie the cords together to signify the tying of the knot. And as this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of thy friends and family, and of thyselves, for a new life together. With the fashioning of this knot you tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last. By this cord you are thus now and forevermore bound to your vow. May this knot remain tied for as long as love shall last. May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows.

I shall now remove the cords. Before I proclaim you joined thou must kiss three times. Once for luck, Twice for Love and Thrice for Long life. By the Power Vested in my by the Realm I now pronounce you Prince Niklaus and Princess Caroline , Husband and Wife."

* * *

Klaus' eyes were moving from his future wife's covered face to their connected hands, a small smirk visible on his lips throughout the whole ceremony. 'Bound to your vow', he repeated the words in his head. It's just a bloody vow. Meaningless. Everyone surely knows the real purpose of this wedding. Klaus glanced at his brother who was done tying the knot over Klaus and Caroline's connected hands, and gave his younger brother an encouraging nod to pull the veil away from his wife's face. As if he needed any encouragement.

Glancing down at the ring on his hand, he looked at the woman, who was now _his_ wife, in front of him and moved his hands up to the veil. He slowly pulled it backwards, revealing her face slowly by slowly. He couldn't help the small, unexpected gasp that left his half parted lips when her face was finally revealed. In front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, her cheeks slightly flushed because of all the pressure in the crowded room, he assumed. Her eyes as blue as the sky during a warm spring time. He could see in them, that she didn't want this. There was a sadness inside them, an expected sadness. She'll get over it soon, about all of this. And so would he. Clearing his throat, his small signature smirk came back to his lips. He looked at her for another second before slowly leaning forward, one of his hands coming to rest on her cheek, gently pulling her face a little upwards so that their lips could meet. When they did, he closed his eyes and slowly pecked on her lips. Pausing for a mere second, he pulled away just an inch to glance at her face before leaning in again to kiss her two more times.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath at her new title. Princess. As the Bishop announced them as husband and wife she turned to face her husband once more. As he pulled the veil her blue eyes met his own trying to read his expression waiting for him as more experienced to kiss her.

She felt as if everything were happening in slow motion. His gasp when he pulled her veil was something good, right? She saw no signs of disgust across his features so it meant that he found her pleasing to the eyes. She held her breath as he place his hand to her cheek and her eyes closed just before she felt his lips on her own. Three soft kisses and the room erupted in cheers as the bells of the cathedral echoed. She could hear the common people cheer outside the church.

Her next steps were almost mechanic she didn't realized how she had managed to find herself in the Royal carriage along with him. Her mind was off to their shared kisses. The first ones in her life. She raised her eyes to look at him once more. Was he really as ruthless as they presented him? All she could see was his beauty. For a moment the thought of his hands on her body and his lips kissing her took over her thoughts making her uncomfortable. Her eyes moved outside before he caught her staring at him feeling desperate for a drink. In the distance she could see the palace and it wouldn't be long until they arrived.

* * *

Klaus was seated across of her in the Royal carriage, a charming smile plastered on his lips, one to show all the cheering people outside. Once the carriage started moving, he released a sigh and let his muscles relax, resting his back against the seating. He moved his eyes away from the open window and looked at her. She was looking outside. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't frowning either, but she was silent. Too silent. It was like there was no emotion visible on her features. He didn't know if he should speak or stay sitting in silence until they reached the palace. He didn't want her to think he was nervous or afraid or anything, but he didn't know what to say either.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony..." He paused, he was about to say Lady but she wasn't one anymore, and she was married to him. He was allowed to call her however he pleased, wasn't he?

"Caroline?"

* * *

From the corner of her eyes she could see him across from her. He seemed relaxed but she felt as if his eyes were burning a hole through her. She would give everything to find out what was he thinking. When he spoke her eyes moved to him meeting his own gaze. She liked how blue his eyes were. Like the ocean. So full of secrets. Her eyes lowered to his lips. His kiss was so soft she wondered if he would try to kiss her again. Probably they would make them kiss at the reception.

"It was long. " She paused and let a soft chuckle escape her lips

"I wish it was sorter because I can hardly breathe in this dress. Did you enjoy it?"

* * *

For a moment Klaus thought he caught her staring at his lips, making his eyebrow raise in curiosity. But perhaps he was too tired and his hangover was making him see things that weren't true. The words she spoke, and the quiet laughter that came through her lips, were the only sounds he heard coming from her mouth by her own will, and he was glad to hear it. She had to eventually move on after all. It's not like anything changed for her. They're only married. She could continue with whatever boring thing she used to do before. Reading or sewing or something. And he could go back to his whores and his drinks, and his weapons. He chuckled at her words regarding her dress. He opened his mouth, about to make a comment about it but decided to keep it to himself and smirked instead.

"I must agree, it was far too long for my patience. I'm just looking forward to the _real_ wedding." He said with a hidden smirk on his lips and glanced outside, he was looking forward for a good glass of whiskey. A few of them. He needed it.

* * *

Her expression changed as she was confused about his words regarding the real wedding. Wasn't the ceremony the real wedding? Looking outside as well she remembered the words she talked with her mother about the first night. When she will share his bed and her eyes widened. That's all he wanted. To sleep with her. She knew he had a reputation of sleeping with whores like pretty much every man in the country. She wondered if he would stop that bad habits of his or continue as he was never married. Her fingers moved to the ring and played with it for a bit as she thought of Tyler. She wanted to spend her wedding night with him as husband and wife.

As the carriage came to a stop servants opened the doors for them and she waited for him to exit first before she followed. Her eyes took on the beauty of the palace that since then had only seen it from a distance. Walking a step behind him she followed him to the great Hall but the doors we're closed waiting for them. She could hear the music and the voices from inside of people having fun. Fixing her hair a bit and her dress she looked at him for a moment. He seemed comfortable here but of course this was his home. It would be hers as well.

"Umm should I hold your hand as we enter or something like that? I'm not familiar with the rules."

* * *

Klaus looked at the large palace, his home with a calm smile on his lips as they walked closer to the gates. He didn't even check if his wife was following after him, with one of the guards behind her for support. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at her when he heard her speak. Looking from one eye to the other.

"Yes, that would be fitting, I suppose?" To be honest he wasn't very familiar with all these gestures either. His parents lectured him about it this whole week, how he should behave himself. And that maybe it was a good idea that he should stop with his bad habits, but Klaus didn't care. Not even a bit. Mikael was the same. Klaus remembered all the times when he was younger, when Mikael was harsh with his mother, and with him. Even more when he was older. It was the example he was raised with, though he would never wish to be a stupid man like Mikael. Some of the things he did looked normal to Klaus. He held his arm open a little so that she could hook hers around it, before the big doors opened, allowing them to step inside the grand palace, the room was already filled with all the guests.

"Welcome, your highness." The men in front of him bowed as Klaus and Caroline walked in further.

He felt strangely good as he and Caroline walked through the people towards their table. He liked it when people admired and respected him. He liked being powerful, as did every other men in his opinion. And having a beautiful lady, a _princess_ like Caroline next to him... Who belonged to him now, added more to it. At a sudden moment he felt her nails dig into his hand but ignored it, assuming she's only nervous to be in this crowded place with people enjoying themselves. To be honest he didn't recognize most of the faces, he didn't care about them, the most important people in the crowd were only here to kiss Mikael's ass and show how good of a friend they are or something. In return for a better status.

Klaus helped her sit down on her chair, since everyone's eyes were set on them and smiled at her once he was seated next to her, wishing she could at least show a small smile to please the crowd and don't make them suspicious, but all she showed on her features was...nothing. At least nothing he could notice, nothing but beauty. He tried to keep the same smile on his lips as he listened to Mikael's dull toast, but it was slowly fainting. He could have at least be a bit more _sentimental,_ he thought... Feigning it wouldn't be that hard, right? Not that Klaus cared, it wasn't for him, no. Only for the people. For the _show_. He slightly shook his head and took the goblet of wine that was offered to him, not even paying attention who brought it, he took a very large sip. It was time for all of them to eat the food that was going to be served, before it was time for the first dance, he believed, if he remembered what his mother said correctly.

* * *

Caroline took in a deep breath and linked her hand to his as the grand doors opened and they stepped in. She kept her eyes focused on her parents that sat at a grand table higher than the rest of the royal family. She tried to ignore those who addressed her as a highness or bowed to them. She wasn't used to that and she didn't want to get used to that. Her nails sunk to his hand when she noticed Tyler was among the servants that served the food.

When they reached the table she sat between him and her parents and her mother took her hand and held it softly in her own. She felt tears burn her eyes as Tyler continued to serve around and soon he filled her cup with wine along with Klaus'. Her free hand wrapped around the cup and heard Mikael propose the simplest of toasts one that seemed too simple for the wedding of his son and a prince but she ignored it. Taking a sip from her cup she tried to focus on anything or anyone but Tyler.

* * *

"My son... How are you feeling?" Esther suddenly appeared behind Klaus and Caroline's chair, in the middle of them, placing a kiss on her son's cheek and showing a smile to her daughter-in-law.

"Good, mother. Good." He told her nonchalantly, his eyes not looking at her but ahead of him, seeing someone he recognized. Stefan Salvatore.

"I'll be back in a moment." He got up to his feet, smoothing out his suit as he leaned down to place a kiss on Caroline's temple before walking over towards the Salvatore brothers to have a little chat with them, leaving his wife and mother alone.

Klaus had a brief chat with the Salvatore brothers, laughing and joking as they talked about last night, when they had been drinking together. "You're one lucky bastard, Klaus. Your wife looks...so pleasing to the eyes." Damon commented as he ogled Caroline from where they were standing in the distance. Klaus turned his head to glance at her, seeing her between her mother and mother-in-law.  
She was smiling... For the first time today, he was finally seeing her smile, she had an alluring smile. He looked back at Damon and raised his eyebrows, showing him a small frown.

"She is, and she is _my_ wife, as you just mentioned..." He said in a serious tone, making Damon playfully raise his hands in defense, before Stefan patted onto their backs to enlighten the mood. He chuckled, not trying to be too serious about it all as they continued to chat a little bit more.

A moment later a sound of trumpets was audible, making everybody quiet as they announced that the dance was about to start. Some people already stepped onto the dance floor, which was in the ball room under a big chandelier. He had to dance too. He was the groom, they had to but he wasn't drunk enough for this.

"I should go see my wife." He told the brothers with a confident smirk on his lips and walked back to their table. Once arrived, the smirk faded a little.

"May I have the honor of escorting you for this dance, my wife?" He asked as he held his hand out for her to take.

* * *

Caroline looked at the food before her and even though she hadn't eaten all day she didn't feel like eating. She did take a few bites so the wine wouldn't cause her to get drunk as she felt her mother's hand squeeze her own again.

"Smile, my child. You're not walking to your execution." Caroline nodded and before she had time to reply she felt Esther's hand on her back forcing her to turn her attention to her.

She sat quietly watching the two of them interact even so briefly and all she could see is the love this woman held for her son. But his eyes were somewhere else. Before she had time to follow his gaze he stood up. A smile formed to her lips to his soft kiss and it was a genuine smile. Not a forced one. She didn't know if that action was for the show the two of the put on or he wanted to kiss her but the smile remained on her lips for a while. Esther sat at her sons space as Caroline's eyes followed him through the crowd and watched him approach two men.

"You have to be patient with my son, Caroline." She heard Esther speak and her eyes moved to her.

"He is used to his ways. Drinking. Enjoying the company of several women. But that was before you came to his life. I'm sure you'll set him on the right way."

Caroline nodded unable to stop smiling as if she was a fool. "I hope so, your highness. " She replied as her eyes once again found his in the room so filled with people and smiled again widely.

"Soon, you two will have your first dance together. You don't have to stay long. I know you are excited about your wedding night. " Esther said and with that she let her alone. Her parents had engaged into a chat with some of their friends while she tried to find Tyler in the crowd bit still somehow she couldn't.

Caroline turned to look at her husband, surprised to see him by her side again, so soon. Last she looked at him he was with his friends. The way he spoke to her, calling her his wife, and that kiss made her think the opinion she had for him. Perhaps there were some lies about how horrible he was. Once again she found herself smiling as she placed her hand to his own

"It would be my honor, my husband. " She replied standing up and followed him to the dancefloor. Even though there were people there waiting no one was dancing until they started dancing. Turning to face him she still held his hand in her own and stepped closer to him placing her other hand on his shoulder waiting for him to lead their dance and as he did she followed. For a bit she kept looking over his shoulder before her eyes met his. Her lips curled to a soft smile as they danced

"Are you enjoying the party? It certainly makes up for how long the ceremony took." There was something about the way he held her. Almost possessively. As to show the world that she belongs to him. She hadn't really danced with anyone besides her instructor but she couldn't believe how easily they found their rhythm together. And the way he always kept his eyes on her almost made goosebumps surface on her skin.

* * *

Klaus had a small and pleased smile on his lips when she called him 'her husband'. He hadn't expect her to call him like that, but he oddly liked the sound of it. Once on the dance floor, he gently placed a hand on her lower back, while holding the other one in his own. Liking how petite and fragile it felt, how right her body felt close to his. There was no denying that she was truly breathtaking, any man could see it, he was sure. But she was _his_ from now on. The thought made him pull her a little bit closer without realizing it. His eyes were set on hers when her own met his finally too.

"I suppose I am enjoying the party. It's a lot more enjoyable than the ceremony." He said as they moved on the dance floor, guiding her to the rhythm of the slow song. Soon more people started dancing. "Judging from your smile, I take it you are too?" He spun her around a little, surprised at how easily he was able to move around with her.

* * *

"I do enjoy it yes. I believe I was grumpy earlier because I didn't manage to eat anything all day. And well, the wine helps as well. " She joked as her eyes moved to the four girls that were her ladies in waiting. She didn't have before and she still didn't know what their use was but they were waiting by the dancefloor.

King Mikael stood up and everything went to silence causing them as well to stop dancing. "It is time for the bride to retire and prepare herself for the wedding night. " Caroline nearly fainted in terror and nodded.

"I guess I will see you later. " She let go of his hand and followed the girls out of the Great Hall and to the castle corridors making their way to his room. Or more likely their room.

Caroline tried to be calm as her maidens undressed her from her wedding gown. It was a difficult dress to remove. Then they dressed her in a white dress much more simpler. Once she was left alone she found a pitcher with wine and a glass and filled it taking a few sips from it. The past week everyone were talking to her about that night. She tried to remember all of her mother's words. He knows what he is doing so let him but be sure to show him that you enjoy it. How would she do that she still had no idea. It will hurt a bit but if he cares for your pleasure and if he is good at it then it will feel good. Another thing she had no idea how it would happen. How would it hurt but feel good after?

* * *

He might be known as a heartless, cruel man, but the woman in front of him, was at her own wedding. Every girl dreamt of having a beautiful wedding, he would know because there were times Rebekah repeatedly nagged about how she wanted her future wedding, if she'll get one, that is. So she had to enjoy it while it lasts. Once the dance came to an end, because of Mikael asking for everybody's attention, Klaus didn't drop her hand, instead he kept holding it. He felt his throat go dry and swallowed at Mikael's announcement, feeling an excitement rushing through him. Well he knew it was going to happen at some point but he didn't realize it was already time for it. For his wedding night.

"Yes... You certainly will." He said, in a quiet tone after she had already stepped away from him. Leaving him alone on the dance floor, as others started dancing again.

He was about to leave, until he heard Rebekah call out to him and approach him, wishing for a dance with her brother. Of course she needed to get some of the attention as well, she wasn't the center of attention on this day, unlike usually. He danced with his sister a little bit before he was free to walk off the dance floor, over to his elder brother Elijah. He told him a few things, more like lectured him, warning him to behave and such things like that, words he had been hearing from literally _everyone_ for a whole week now. He was growing rather tired of them. People were thinking _too_ low of him, it seemed. He surely wasn't a child.

"Your highness, it's time for you to go." One lady approached him and gave him a little bow, informing him that he was allowed to go to his, and now wife's chambers now.

Glancing once more at his brother, who was giving him a look, he took a sip from the drink he got earlier and handed the empty glass to Elijah before he left the ballroom and walked through the long corridor, on his way to his chambers where his wife was waiting for him. Once arrived at, he lightly knocked and waited for any signs before slowly pushing the door open.

* * *

She stood by the fireplace to warm herself as she heard the knocking at the door but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Turning towards the door she saw him step into the room she took in a deep breath.

"You have a beautiful room. " She smiled trying to hide how nervous she felt.

"I like the paintings that hang on the walls" She swallowed and looked away as he started to remove his own clothes feeling her cheeks burn from blushing.

She looked outside the window to see that even the common people, the villagers, that were not invited to the wedding were celebrating for it. She could hear the music and see the fires. She saw people dancing and drinking. They were celebrating them. Their union that so far was just spiritual until now...

* * *

 **Dot dot dot... We hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter!  
Chapter 2 will follow soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy!  
Thank you to everyone who took their time to read the first chapter. We hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy this one too.  
** **A little warning, this chapter contains smut so if you don't enjoy that you can skip to the end. ;)**

 **Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _She stood by the fireplace to warm herself as she heard the knocking at the door but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Turning towards the door she saw him step into the room she took in a deep breath._

 _"You have a beautiful room. " She smiled trying to hide how nervous she felt._

 _"I like the paintings that hang on the walls" She swallowed and looked away as he started to remove his own clothes feeling her cheeks burn from blushing._

 _She looked outside the window to see that even the common people, the villagers, that were not invited to the wedding were celebrating for it. She could hear the music and see the fires. She saw people dancing and drinking. They were celebrating them. Their union that so far was just spiritual until now..._

...

Klaus' eyes wandered over the dimly lighted room before they caught sight of what they were looking for. She looked breath-taking. Her hair was loose now, golden locks hanging over her shoulders, her dress changed into a much simpler one, a thinner one too. It wasn't difficult to notice her shape that shone through it thanks to the fire of the fireplace. A beautiful woman, she was.

"Why, thank you. I made some of them." He answered in a bit of a hurry, but still casually too.

There were more important matters to talk about at this very moment than the decoration of his room, he thought. Well, more like actions that needed to be done. The prince unbuttoned the buttons of his jacket and dropped it onto the floor before pulling the loose, white shirt over his head and dropping that onto the floor as well. A slight smirk crawled onto his lips when he saw her look away, her shyness amusing him, and strangely exciting him too.

He bends over to pull his boots off before unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers to the floor, leaving him in only the white shorts he was wearing underneath. Leaving his clothes there on the floor, he approached her next to the window, coming to stand right behind her, noticing how her breathing hitched when he did. He didn't move or say anything for a few seconds until he slowly moved his hands to rest them on her hips, covered by the thin material of her dress.

"You understand what must happen tonight, do you not Caroline?" He questioned her, his voice sounding a bit husky.

* * *

"I didn't know you could paint. That is amazing." She replied keeping her eyes in the distance.

She could hear his clothing fall on the floor and she closed her eyes briefly trying to hide how nervous she was. She heard him approach long before she felt his hands on her hips and somehow her body leaned to his own almost pressing her back to his chest. The sound of his voice felt as if it was awakening her body. She had never felt such thing before.

"I do." She replied and her voice was almost a whisper.

Of course she knew what would happen this night.

"I just never have." She paused trying to think what to say but she figured that he already knew what she meant.

Closing her eyes for a moment she placed her hands on his own holding them in place on her hips and allowed her back to rest against his chest. His breath on her neck made her lips part as she sucked in a breath. She didn't know what it was that she was feeling but it felt as if her body was melting against his own, and he didn't even start doing anything yet.

* * *

He didn't expect her to slightly lean her back to his chest but he didn't mind it at all. On the contrary, he enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Her quiet words made his lips curl into a tiny smirk as he hummed in delight at the touch of her still covered back against his bare chest.

"I know, love..." His fingers dug very lightly into her flesh when she placed her smaller hands on top of his.

"Are you afraid?" He asked quietly after a small pause, he lowered his head while waiting for an answer from her. Not exactly sure why he did, but he just did. He took a breath to inhale her scent before he placed a small kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder.

* * *

A faint smile formed on her lips when he called her love. She wondered if he called everyone like that or just her. The feeling of his fingers digging into her skin was overwhelming. As if he wanted to keep her like that so she wouldn't run away.

"A little. " She admitted her fear and as she felt his lips on her skin she tilted her head back slightly and her back arched forcing her ass to press against his crotch.

"Don't be." He whispered against her skin, loving the way her body responded to his touches. The idea of being the first, and the only man to touch her this way, made him more excited for all of this than he usually would be for just sex.

"I will not hurt you..." He placed another kiss on her shoulder.

"Not on purpose." Then he placed another kiss and another until his lips slowly moved to her neck and placed a light kiss right there.

He slowly sucked on her skin. Her smooth skin that felt so amazing under his touch. He couldn't even imagine how the rest of her beautiful body would feel underneath him.

* * *

The way his soft lips felt against her skin made her body tremble but not out of fear. There was a need building up inside her. A need she had never felt before. A need for him to touch her. Explore every inch of her body. Make her his own. She found herself pulling his hand to the middle of her body resting them against her belly before one of her own reached back to the back of his neck passing her fingers through his curls, wanting to feel them.

"I know you won't hurt me. " She whispered before tilting her head to the side so she could press her lips to his own in a kiss, not like the kisses they had exchanged so far. A more passionate, more needy kiss. The kind of kisses that only lovers exchange.

Kissing him now was different. It was more intimate. Now that anyone was looking, but she felt freer. More relaxed. Feeling his warm tongue against her lips she parted them slightly letting his tongue meet her own thus deepening the kiss. She felt as if the room had grown warmer and warmer by the second. Turning around so she could face him without breaking their kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body to his own. As her hands felt his skin under her fingertips she opened her eyes having a look at his half-naked body. She watched how perfect and masculine he was. The way his chest raised and fell with every breath. And how strong he must have been judging by his arms. Her breath became quicker at the sight of what she could only describe as perfection.

* * *

Her words gave him the impression that she was starting to trust him a bit already, which he was glad about since it would make things hopefully easier. The moment she felt her lips against his own, his eyes shut and his eyebrows raised a little, surprised by this bold action of hers, but enjoying it nonetheless. He kissed her softly back, his hands that were resting on her belly still stood there, slowly moving up and down, brushing over her covered skin. A second or two later, he started deepening the kiss a little bit more, tracing the edge of her lips with the tip of his tongue, seeking permission into her mouth. Not that he needed it, he was her husband, he could do as he pleased... But it was her first time, he had to give her a good impression, so she'll get used to it.

A soft, involuntarily groan escaped his throat when she turned around in his arms. When she parted his lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside, he didn't waste any time to do so and kissed her deeply, his tongue circling against her own. Having her body so close to his own, feeling her hands exploring his body, knowing she belonged to him, never been touched by another man before, gave him an excitement he couldn't quite describe.

Once they broke the kiss, he looked down at her, his eyes roaming over her glorious body that he could make out from under the thin layer of the dress. He could tell she was doing the same with her own eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today, sweetheart?" He asked after a while, his hands slowly moving up and down her sides, stroking her skin underneath before moving up to the straps of her dress, pulling them over her shoulders until the dress dropped onto the floor, leaving her in the corset and the small piece of undergarment she was wearing. He licked his lips as his eyes kept exploring her before meeting her eyes

"You're exquisite..." He breathed out and leaned in for another heated kiss, a short one this time. Once he broke it, he put his hands on her waist and turned her around to face her back so he could work on her corset, that looked like a hell of a job.

* * *

At the quiet of the room, she felt as if the only sounds were those of their breaths. As her eyes raised to meet his own she found him looking down at her own body. She felt nervous as she wondered if he compared her with all the woman before her that had shared his bed.

"No. You didn't. Thank you. And you looked so handsome. You still do. " She whispered.

She sucked in a breath as he lowered the straps of her dress letting it fall on the floor and she remained still as he licked his lips. She took it as a good sign and his words only confirmed that. She let a soft smile form on her lips before turning around letting him undo the corset. Once she felt it loose on her body she helped him remove it and let it fall on the floor as well. She stepped out of her dress before turning to look at him allowing him a view of her bare chest.

* * *

He smirked at her when she complimented his appearance, her voice so sweet and innocent. He could only imagine how her moans would sound. Not that he cared. He didn't care about the sounds his sexual partners made, they were paid to please him. But Caroline, she was not one of those... Did this mean he should care? No, it didn't. Pushing his thoughts away, he concentrated on the beautiful princess before him.

He could swear his jaw almost dropped open as she was standing fully exposed in front of him, only wearing the thin underwear that was covering her most private place. He swallowed as his eyes took her in. There was no way she was a virgin... How could a man not want to touch her... He wondered as he gripped her hips, a bit too tight than he intended and slowly trailed his hands upwards, over her sides until they rested against the side of her breasts.

"You're...so breath-taking."

* * *

She bit her lip as she watched him look at her with such intensity. She tried to read his expression if he liked what he saw or not but the way he held her so tight made her think he did. She closed her eyes and her breath quickened again under his touch. His words brought a smile to her lips as her eyes opened to meet his gaze.

"And so are you." She placed her hands on his chest softly tracing his muscles before her hands rested on his neck taking a step closer to him.

* * *

"Thank you for taking your time with me. " She lowered her eyes smiling

He flicked his tongue across his lips when his eyes found hers again. Something about her smile was so hypnotizing. And the way her soft, small hands traced over his muscles... He didn't very enjoy it whenever a woman touched him, a whore touching him with hands that touched a thousand of other men... Even the thought of it turned him off sometimes.

"It's okay... sweetheart." He told her as his eyes stood on hers, enjoying the closeness of her body a bit too much.

"I'll show you." He whispered as he brought his lips closer to hers and pecked them. His intention was to just peck them once, but he was so drawn to her, he had to kiss her a little bit more before he forced himself to stop.

"Hmm..." He slid his hands back to her hips and lifted her a little bit off the ground. "Wrap your legs and arms around me."

* * *

Feeling his breath against her skin made goosebumps surface on her skin again and even worse, her nipples seemed to react to that as well. She wanted to hide that sight from him but it was too late as he pressed his lips to her own. Every kiss felt different than the one before. As suddenly they were drawn to kiss each other more. Like this was what would bring them closer together.

She wanted to complain when he broke their kiss suddenly but she bit her tongue holding back her words. This was a forced marriage and in her eyes he was simply doing his duty. Not falling in love with her. She let a small scream as he picked her up not expecting such action. His words surprised her and she moved her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her body to his own and as she did so she felt his erection pressed against her body making her almost tremble in his arms.

"Please don't drop me. " She smiled even though she knew he was strong enough to handle her weight.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips without his own will, even in a situation like this, at the scream that she just let out. Smirking, he held her tightly, the heat of her soft skin pressed against his own bringing his thoughts back to what they were about to do.

"I won't drop you, my princess. Rest assured." His eyes were on her breasts that were smashed against his chest as he walked them over to his king-sized bed that was located in the center of the room.

Once he reached the edge of the bed, he carefully lowered her and laid her down. He was still standing on his feet as he looked down at her, naked, spread down on his bed. She truly looked so glorious... His hands moved to the thin shorts that he was wearing and slid them down, causing his erection to spring free. Not able to wait any longer, he crawled between her legs and captured her lips with his once again, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Hearing his chuckle made her blush over her reaction to his actions. But her thoughts were driven to how soft his body felt against her own. How her chest pressed against his.

"Thank you, my prince. " She whispered against his lips and she tried to hide her smile as he called her like that. It sounded almost possessive.

As he was walking she kept her eyes on him until she felt the mattress against her body. Her own body felt as if it was burning from all the overwhelming emotions and for the first time in her life she felt as if she wanted a man to be inside her so badly.

Her eyes lowered to his body as he removed the last piece of clothing and she gasped seeing his member. He was big for sure. She didn't have of course another way to say if that was a normal size or not but he seemed big.

Her hands lowered to her own small piece of clothing that covered her parts and held the hem of it not sure if she should remove it or him. As he moved between her legs her hands traveled up his chest and to his neck holding him close as they kissed again.

* * *

Klaus' smirk widened at her reaction when his member was revealed. It had to be the first time she saw a man fully naked, he thought. And that man was him. And the last one too.

He moaned against her lips as they continued kissing one another. Liking the way her lips moved along with his, getting better and better each time. His hand moved over her waist, tracing her soft curves before making its way to one of her breasts. He kneaded it softly, loving how full and soft they felt under his large hands.

Suddenly he had the urge to feel more of her glorious body. Removing his lips from her own, he started leaving kisses from her jaw towards her neck. Softly nipping and licking her skin while his free hand joined his other, both caressing her breasts, his thumbs circling over her stiff nipples. He loved the way her body reacted to his touches, the noises that were leaving her beautiful lips making a shiver run down his spine. And her hands... Oh, he wanted to feel them all over him.

He continued kneading her breasts while he lightly sucked on her neck until one of his hands let go of her breasts and trailed down towards her belly. His mouth soon replaced his hand, as he started leaving little kisses along her breast before taking her nipple between his lips and started sucking and circling his tongue around it.

While his ministrations continued, his hand slowly slipped between her legs to feel if she was ready for the next step, knowing it'll hurt a lot less if she was wet enough for him. And indeed... She was. She was more than ready, he thought when he felt how damp her underwear was. He couldn't help but press his hand palm against it, rubbing it lightly, needing to hear her reaction before he finally hooked his fingers around the hem of it and pulled it down her long legs.

* * *

Hearing him moan was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. And it was a sound she would love to hear again. She was surprised how their lips had already found a rhythm of their own moving along as if they had been kissing forever.

When she felt his hand on her breast she sunk her nails into his skin softly and let out a soft moan as well. Her body pressed more against his own wanting to feel more. This time she groaned when he broke their kiss but her displeased sound didn't last long as he felt him kiss her jaw and neck. Her eyes closed wanting to get lost in that sensation.

Her legs wrapped around his body again holding him there, afraid that this was just a dream and he would vanish. Or worse, regret his actions and walk away. If there was a time to let any man inside her it was right at this moment. She felt it between her legs. How wet she was. How her muscles clenched in need to feel him. Even though she craved to satisfy that need but she enjoyed that he took his time to enjoy her body and explore it. In a way, it was him to do as he wished.

"Oh god." She whispered as she felt his hot mouth on her breast as if her body wasn't overwhelmed enough until now with his actions. She opened her eyes slightly to watch him, finding the view so erotic that it could make her body melt right there that moment.

For a moment she was too lost to think of where his other hand was until she felt his palm rub her against her underwear. This time she moaned louder. Loud enough that if anyone was outside the room would hear her. Her back arched pressing her body more to him as if she was surrendering it to his will.

She unwrapped her legs from his body and lifted her torso to assist him in removing her underwear that soon was on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She bit her lip before passing her fingers through his hair softly and moved her hand to his jaw so he would look at her

"My prince, my husband, I'm ready. " She whispered with a voice filled with desire.

* * *

Just when he thought he couldn't get more excited and turned on, her loud moans and the way she spoke to him, calling him all those things, proved him wrong. He groaned against her skin, nipping at her breasts with his teeth before the feeling of her hand on her cheek made him look up at her with his lips parted, breathing through them while looking at her as if he was a thirsty man at the desert.

"Good." He whispered.

He flicked his tongue over his lower lips and placed a hand next to her shoulder to raise his body a little, while his other hand grabbed the base of his length and guided it just above her entrance.

His eyes were on her body, before they met her blue eyes. So beautifully blue, blueer than he had ever seen.

"This might hurt a little bit. But I promise it won't hurt for long." He told her as he pressed the tip of his member against her slick entrance, swallowing as he cherished the feeling. He remembered his mother warning him repeatedly to be gentle with his wife, at least for the first time, given she is a virgin and that it'll hurt. He didn't really care about it all, but to his surprise, he managed to be gentle with her until this very moment. Though he hoped he won't lose himself once he knew how it felt to be inside of her. He groaned quietly at the thought and before he knew it, he started lowering himself inside of her, slowly.

* * *

Her eyes never left his face even when he wasn't looking. She just wanted to watch him. When their eyes met she got lost in that blue ocean and hardly heard his words but she knew what he was talking about. She simply nodded and thought of all the discussions she had with her mother and her nanny. They had told her the same thing. It will hurt but not for long.

She pressed her lips waiting for the pain. She felt it all. How he slowly slid inside her. She moved a hand to his arm and as she felt the pain everyone was talking about, she dug her nails into his skin rather hard. Her eyes closed but she didn't make a sound through her parted lips.

Sure enough the pain didn't last long and when it was gone she felt as if she could breathe again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her lips trembling with desire, looking down at their bodies first. He was all inside her. And she felt every inch of him. He truly was big but she was told that she would be tight too and she would adjust to his size soon.

She pressed her forehead against his, looking into his eyes for a moment before licking her lips "It feels good." She whispered.

* * *

His lips parted as he slowly filled her, she was so tight, too tight, yet so wet too, making it at least a bit easier to slide in. He tried not to groan too loud at the wonderful feeling that he was feeling right now and clenched his jaw before looking into her eyes again and relaxing a little.

He breathed out when she leaned her forehead against his and kept him close. Her words reassured him that he wasn't hurting her.

"Good." He hissed a little, unable to stop himself from kissing her for a second or two.

"I'm going to move now." He told her and slowly moved out of her before sliding in at the same pace. The first few thrusts were slow, allowing her to stretch and adjust to his size a little, before he began increasing his pace, having the need to feel more. Soft groans left his lips with each thrust while his hands found their way back to her breast and kneaded them softly.

He usually didn't make too many noises during sex, let alone enjoy hearing the one's his partner was making, but in this moment he didn't care about all the groans and moans that were leaving his mouth. Having her flushed, glorious body pressed so close to his own, feeling her incredibly tight and wet walls wrapped around him, knowing she's his, his wife, was a pleasurable feeling like he had never felt before.

He continued thrusting his hips against hers, his hands still roaming over her delicious body, exploring all her curves that he didn't seem to get enough of, while he buried his face in her neck and kissed and nibbled her soft skin, wanting to hear her moan even more. He felt the need to hear her moan his name, she didn't speak out his name, not even once since they had met, he realized.

Groaning against her neck as they kept moving in a mutual rhythm, his lips traveled back to her own and kissed her deeply before moving back to look at her face for a moment.

* * *

When he said that he was going to move all she could do was nod. She felt as if she had forgotten all the words she knew. As if her brain was shut down but she felt more alive than ever. She gasped when he moved back surprised at how intense she felt each movement. Her free hand fell on the mattress holding to the sheet under her body as he slowly picked up the pace and his hands explored her body again.

Without even realizing her own hips moved to meet his pace. As if her body already knew what to do. All she knew was that it felt amazing. She didn't bother to hold herself back from moaning softly.

She couldn't believe how erotic it was to hear him groan and moan like this. She knew he enjoyed it a lot but she had the feeling it wasn't just about the sex on its own. It was about being the first one inside her. The only one. To that thought she held him closer closing her eyes. She didn't know where her body begun and where his ended anymore.

Her moans grew louder even though she wanted to be quiet out of fear to be heard by everyone. The entire royal family's chambers were surrounding this one and if the party was over then they would have returned to sleep and hear them. But she didn't care about anything or anyone but that moment and him. That very moment they were one.

She kissed him back softly massaging her tongue against his own. When he broke their kiss she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. She got lost in all the sensation and how handsome he looked right that moment. It was then when she was lost in his eyes that she felt her body tense.

Her nails sunk into his skin as her muscles tightened around his member and an explosion of pleasure took over her body.

"Klaus" she moaned as she arched her back tilting her head back getting lost in that sweet bliss that was her first ever orgasm.

* * *

He never planned to get this intimate with his wife. He had always told himself that a wife's only purpose was to serve him in bed to please /him/, and take care of his children and knit scarves and such. But in this moment, he cared deeply to hear her pleasurable moans, as resulted by him, and see her beautiful expression, as their bodies moved rhythmically, so easily, so perfectly with one and other.

He kept his eyes intently fixed onto her face, admiring all of her features as he kept thrusting. A low growl leaving his lips when he heard her moan his name like that, using his name for the very first time, and that even during her very first orgasm.

Lowering his head again, he placed open-mouthed kisses on her smooth neck and sneaked an arm around her middle when she arched her back, increasing the speed of his movements. Groaning as he felt her body clenching around his, his own release following after a few seconds, making him pant against her neck. His movements became slower until he finally came to a stop. He kept his face buried in her neck, an arm around her middle, still inside of her, trying to breathe normally again.

* * *

Her entire body felt so sensitive to the slightest touch and yet here he was moving faster. Kissing her. Holding her. She felt his own body tense. She felt everything so intense and she wondered if he did too.

She panted hard trying to catch her breath and she kept her eyes closed. One of her hands remained on his back passing her fingers over his skin while the other one went through his hair feeling his curls pass between her fingers.

She had no words to describe how she felt. It was like she was lost from this world for a few moments and then found her way back again. She remained quiet while they stayed like this before he pulled back and that's when she felt exposed and vulnerable.

She sat up picking up her clothes and got dressed avoiding his gaze before she sat back on the bed getting under the covers. She avoided seeing what he was doing. She pulled the covers over her body and laid on her side looking at the fire. She could still hear the villagers celebrate. She could hear the music and the cheers and yet she felt different.

* * *

Klaus tried to relax his tense muscles and his harsh breathing with his face buried in her neck, for some reason her soft touches helping him with it. After a few seconds, he carefully pulled out and looked at her. Not knowing what he could tell her, he was surprised of himself that they shared a moment like this. That he allowed a moment like this to happen. That he enjoyed it /this/ much.

He slightly rolled onto his side, the sight of her naked body still so pleasing to his eyes, until she started covering herself, making his eyebrows furrow slightly, confused. He didn't move at all, he was still undressed and laying behind her, leaning on his elbow as she turned to face the fireplace.

Had he hurt her? She didn't sound hurt a moment ago. She should have told him when he did, shouldn't she? Frowning, he looked at his side before glancing down at the back of her head.

"I... didn't mean to hurt you, love," he said and cleared his throat. Not wanting to sound too soft or anything and rested his head back on the pillow.

* * *

Taking a deep breath she laid on her back looking at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at him. He looked so handsome. His perfect hair was a mess now and she couldn't help but smile.

"You haven't hurt me, husband. I just..." She sighed hating herself for saying this again but she knew nothing indeed.

"I know you're not used to staying long after you've slept with women and I have never slept with a man. " She chuckled softly

"Everyone has been preparing me for what will happen but no one told me what to do after. What to say to someone you've never met before and you're married to him and just gave him your body? " she kept the smile on her lips and looked at the ceiling again

"But you haven't hurt me. You…" she took a deep breath "You're perfect."

* * *

Klaus was looking up at the ceiling with a calm, yet slightly confused expression on his face until he heard her speak, making his head turn a little bit to the side as he listened to her words. He was glad to hear he didn't hurt her, he never intended to.

Her words were stuck in his head, repeating them in his mind. He could understand her... Even he wasn't sure of what to do now. They just met today, even though their marriage was planned since their birth. They were newly married strangers and had just slept with one and other.

She was new to all of this, not only like him, to the marriage, but also to being with someone, so he could understand her confusion and lack of experience. He turned to lay on his side and looked at her. He still didn't know what tell her. She was smiling despite all her confusions, but he didn't know what to say. He might have experience with sex, but he never engaged in a conversation after he slept with a woman. They were purely paid to please him and nothing more. But the woman lying next to him right now wasn't one of those, she was his wife.

"No one told me either, Caroline." He decided to say after a long pause, looking at the side of her face.

His mother and siblings told him many things about the marriage and about how he should behave and stop his bad habits and be good to his wife and such, but they didn't tell him /how/, and he didn't care then. He still doesn't. Why should he? It was their wedding night. It was just the moment. He was being gentle and loving with her because he didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to give her a first bad impression of himself or of sex. That was it.

"I think you should try to get some sleep, it's rather late." He told her after another silent pause and slipped out of the bed without glancing at her. He could use some fresh air.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath as she heard him speak. Despite his experiences in life, and from what she had heard he had a lot of it, this was a situation that was new to both of them. Married strangers. She sighed wishing that her parents didn't force her to live such a closed life and since she was to be a member of the royal family she could at least interact with them.

When he encouraged her to sleep she turned to look at him only seeing his back as he got out of the bed. She wanted to stay awake. Talk to him. Get to know him. But he clearly had no interest in that.

"Goodnight, husband." She said softly before turning her back to him as well. Her eyes remained on the window for just a few minutes before the exhaustion of the day or rather the week that was filled with preparations for the wedding took over her and soon she was asleep

* * *

Klaus picked his trousers from the ground and put them on, as well as his loose dress shirt, when he heard her telling him goodnight very quietly. Breathing out a quiet sigh, he looked over his shoulder and glanced at her back. It was too silent in the room, even the noises outside were slowly coming to an end.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He told her back in a quiet voice, almost too quiet and walked over to the door before exiting his -that was now their- chambers. He slowly walked through the long and wide corridor, that had many doors and both sides, leading to the other family members' and guest's bedrooms. He walked past the two guards that were at the end of the hall and made his way to one of the small dining rooms to get himself a glass of a strong drink before entering the balcony.

He watched the servants clean up some of the decorations and tables outside as he lazily sipped from his drink. Thinking. He didn't know what he was thinking though, there were so many things going on in his mind. It's what the night did to him, make him think, worry about things. He looked up at the sky, a yawn escaping his mouth.

This day had been very tiring for him as well, he realized as he thought about the morning when he woke up with a heavy headache. A sleep would do him well. Walking back inside, he placed the empty glass somewhere on a random little table before making his way back to their chambers.

He accidentally opened the door with a loud push, for a moment forgetting that he had a wife sleeping in there. Frowning at himself, he shut the door before pulling his shirt out once again, leaving his pants on as he laid on the bed, far away from the beautiful princess next to him. He was laying on his back and his head turned towards her, looking at her sleeping figure that he could make out in the dark for just a few seconds before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

 **The third chapter is already written and will be posted after we're done checking it, so be ready.**

 **Also, feel free to leave a review or some feedback, we would appreciate it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello helloo.  
** **Firstly we wanted to thank everyone for the nice reviews, we're glad you like reading what we enjoy writing together.  
We hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. It's a bit longer than the ones before, and not many _crazy_ things happen but it's still a good part I'd say.**

 **And to answer Eils-emacsweeny's question: Only Klaus is a werewolf. Just like in the show, Mikael is not his biological father, so the rest of them are human. And no, his curse is not triggered yet, so he doesn't know he's a werewolf. He'll find out in the later chapters. Thank you for your kind words :).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

The first thing that woke her up in the morning was the sound of the busy castle before the bright sun found her eyes, shining through the open corners of the curtains. She yawned and stretched her sore body and turned to her back. She remained like this for a bit before turning her head to the side to look at him. Her husband. He was so handsome. Even more, than she remembered he was. Now in his sleeping state, she could study his features better. His blonde hair that was even more curly than she remembered. His full lips that almost begged her to kiss them. Her eyes lowered to his chest. The perfection of his body. Her eyes moved to his wedding ring which was so similar to her own. His had fewer crystals on it while hers felt that it was filled with them.

The sound of the door knocking interrupted her thoughts and she sat up. She knew it were the maids to get them ready for the day and clean the room.

"Come in." She called and as the door opened and expected to see just her young maids, she was surprised to see some servants walk in as well. Instantly she pulled the covers over her body to cover it as they carried the trunks with her belongings to the room and they left them aside before they left.

She knew that Klaus must have been awake by now but she was focused on the maids as she got out of the bed. One of them, a quite old one, just seemed to stand there without doing anything. Caroline's eyes lowered to the sheets and her eyes widened. She saw the blood there and she knew what was happening. The king wanted to be sure that she was still a virgin when she married and laid with her husband for the first time. Once that lady got her confirmation she walked to Klaus and had a few words with him about the breakfast, and by how intimate she was with him and by her age she assumed she was his nanny.

She let the maids dress her and do her hair as she kept her eyes on the ones that changed their sheet and placed new ones. They gathered their clothing from the night before to wash them and they left. Soon they were alone again. She lowered her eyes to her ring and took in a deep breath.

"How was your sleep?" She asked simply not wanting this awkward silence between them.

* * *

It didn't take Klaus long to fall asleep, given how tired the activities of the day had made him, or better said the whole damn week. He was in a deep sleep when he heard quiet noises coming from out of nowhere, making him slowly wake up to see there were many people in his room than to his liking. It was the bloody morning, for God's sake.

Groaning quietly, he sat up and glanced at his side to see her. Oh right... He was married, it wasn't a dream or a nightmare, it was reality. He wasn't sure which one was worse. He saw her eyes widen and followed her gaze to the sheets, the evidence of her being a virgin spread on the white sheets. For some reason, it brought the tiniest of smirks to his lips.

Before he could say anything to her or the servants, he was interrupted by his nanny, Shelia Bennett. She told them about the small plans for today, regarding the things he had to do with his wife and her parents before her parents left back to their own lands very soon.

"Very well, thank you Sheila." He said while the other girls were done cleaning the sheets and left them alone. His eyes moved to her, seeing her nervously fiddling with the ring on her finger, making him look down at his own ring for a moment.

"I slept quiet well. The day had been very tired for the both of us. And you, love?" He asked casually as he stood up.

* * *

Caroline stood up taking his shirt in her hands and walked to him.

"Allow me to assist you." She smiled and waited for him to place his hands in the sleeves before walking in front of him and started buttoning his shirt.

There was something about his eyes that draw her in. She couldn't explain it but every time she looked at him she felt like kissing him. She bit her lower lip softly as her fingertips brushed over his skin an took a step back when she was finished.

* * *

He was surprised as she offered him her help, but didn't mind it at all. He liked it even. Being taken care of by someone with their own will wasn't something he was used to. Or maybe she just felt the need to, like it was her duty as his wife now. Or maybe she just wanted to do it, he wouldn't know... Either way, he was pleased.

His eyes were locked on hers. She looked so beautiful, yet so innocent with every movement she made. He could sense there was this nervousness around her, since yesterday. But he couldn't blame her for it. And even if he didn't want to be intimate or anything with his wife, he didn't want her to be walking nervously on her tiptoes all the time either. That would be irritating as well.

"We are to have breakfast with our families. Before your parents leave, so you can bid them goodbye." He told her and took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her lower waist while he looked at her for a brief moment.

"Let's go, shall we?" He dropped his hand back to his side and walked over to the door.

* * *

She wondered what was going through his mind those times he remained quiet. Was he thinking the same things she was or was he thinking of how fast he could get away from her and return to his usual ways?

"That sounds good. Even though I'd hate to say goodbye to them." she took a deep breath as he stepped closer to her and felt his hand on her back. Her lips parted as if she was waiting for a kiss but instead, she got nothing.

"Yes, lets." She nodded and held a bit of her dress so it wouldn't bother her while walking and stepped out of the room. She saw servants coming in out of the rooms and soon they would return to their own to place her item to their place. She remained quiet all the way to the dining room following him as she didn't know her way around.

When he guided her into the room she walked to her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. Taking a step back she smiled at her.

"You do not live that far away, mother. We shall visit you." Her mother smiled and nodded before looking at Klaus.

"I hope you will. And take care of her. She's my only child. "

Caroline let go of her mother and walked to her seat close to her husband and waited for breakfast to be served.

She was close to losing her calm when she saw Tyler still there, serving food together with the other servants. She avoided his gaze and all she could see was how hurt he seemed to be. She didn't know if what she felt was love but he was the first boy that made her heart race.

* * *

While Caroline was busy hugging her mother, Klaus' mother came walking up to him and gave him a tight hug as well, stroking his back.

"How was your night, my dear?" She asked to which Klaus responded with a fake smile.

"Good, mother." He hated that she was faking to be such a loving and caring mother. She'd been like this for a week now.

"Of course I will, Lady Elizabeth." He told her with a respectful voice and a firm nod, not liking the tone she was using to speak to him. But then again, it was a good thing she was looking out for her daughter. Something he couldn't relate to, he thought as he glanced at Mikael and Esther. Fake smiles, fake politeness, fake everything.

Clearing his throat, he walked over to the table and sat down across his father, at his right side, who was sitting at the head. He showed Caroline, who was sitting down at his other side, a small smile. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were on the servants, and he could swear he noticed a shift in her features, but didn't know what for. Frowning lightly, he looked up at the servants, two ordinary girls and two boys.

He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, before Mikael started speaking about some dull matters. For the first time he wished his siblings were at the table with them, at least that would have given more _life_ to the table.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" He asked as he took a bite from the piece of cake in front of him, glancing at his wife. He'd rather have a small conversation with her than to hear Mikael speak for another second.

* * *

Caroline was too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to what the king spoke about. He had a boring voice anyway and even if she tried she would have nothing to offer to the conversion. She took a sip of her tea and Klaus's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning to look at him she smiled. It wasn't a fake or a forced one. She truly was glad that he showed some interest in her even though if it was an act for their families.

"I do." She took a bite of her cake and glanced at her mother who smiled at her.

"Let's wish for a grandchild to come soon." She heard her father say out of nowhere and they all seemed to agree making Caroline blush. She didn't wish for her family to know what was happening behind closed doors. Not that she believed that anything would happen again anytime soon.

Instinctually she took his hand in her own and smiled at him.

"If God wishes then it will come. " she replied and focused her eyes on her tea.

* * *

Klaus cleaned his mouth with the small cloth and looked at a blushing Caroline with a small smirk on his lips. He laughed yes, and found the comment quiet funny. But he knew they had to have children one day, the thought of being a father made him nervous and afraid, but he'd rather not think about that right now.

"Yes, and I assure you we'll be working on it." He told them with a small grin and finally took another bite of his food, seeing the weird and angry expression his mother was making because he made such a comment like that in front of Caroline's parents, it made him chuckle more nonetheless.

They continued eating and the elders talked some more before Mikael announced that he and Bill had to leave to discuss some matters before the time for their departure came. He didn't know what exactly they were going to discuss, and had a slight curiosity, but was glad he was free from Mikael for a moment.

"Have you showed Caroline the gardens, Niklaus?" Esther said suggestively, breaking the silence in the room.

"Oh... I have not. " She just got here yesterday, of course he couldn't show her anything. Why would she ask him that? He needed some alone time, he didn't have it since the last 24 hours.

"Why don't you go show her? I mean she is the princess of this house now after all, go show her around her new home, dear." She told him and he tried not to frown at her commands. She was right, Caroline surely needed a tour of her new home, but he wasn't a bloody servant. Besides it was only the /first/ day of their married life. And if he wanted to show her anything, he would show her. He didn't need anybody telling him to .

Clearing his throat, he shoved his chair backward and stood up.

"You're right, mother." He tried to sound soft and not too rough, but he knew his own mother would get the hint in his voice, which was what he wanted.

"We will see you shortly, Lazy Elizabeth." He told the woman who was smiling at Esther's idea, if only she knew how fake Esther was. She's only nice now, once Caroline's family is gone... he bets she won't speak in that polite way to Caroline again.

"Shall we, Caroline?"

* * *

Caroline nearly choked while drinking her tea while he said that they would be working on giving them grandchildren. Somehow he had managed to make this conversation even more uncomfortable. For a bit she just silenced everything and focused simply on eating her breakfast hoping this torture would end soon.

When their fathers stood up she raised her brows wondering what was there to discuss and even though she didn't hear what Esther said she didn't miss the tone in Klaus' response. Wiping her own mouth with the napkin before letting it aside she stood up and smiled.

She stayed quiet as they stepped out of the room and walked with him to the gardens and even though it was cold she could see all sorts of flowers and herbs.

"It's beautiful." She noted as they walked over the path, admiring her surroundings before she took a seat at a bench and looked at the view.

"So, how do you normally spend your days?" She knew how he spend his nights at brothels getting drunk but the rest of it was a mystery to her much like him.

* * *

"It's even more beautiful during spring time." He told her once they were outside, trying to form a casual conversation. She didn't ask for a walk to the garden either, but honestly, he was starting to think maybe it was good that Esther suggested it. He wanted her to be a bit more open, not so nervous all the time. The discomfort was annoying him a little, he was the one to blame for that too though, he didn't know the right things to say in situations like this. But then again, he didn't want her to bother him all the time either, so perhaps the distance was good... He wasn't sure which one he preferred yet.

He raised his eyebrows at her question as he joined her on the bench, chuckling quietly. He hadn't heard someone ask him a question like that in a very long time.

"Hmm, well let's see… I... enjoy sword fighting with my brothers, whenever we have the time to." He answered as his eyes met hers.

"I also enjoy reading... And I have a strong passion for painting." He finished with a small nod.

Mikael never liked the fact that /his son/ liked painting or drawing, telling him it was something girls and bored wives would do, but he didn't care about it. He didn't understand art, but Klaus did.

"What about you, love? What do you enjoy?"

* * *

"Judging by the paintings I saw in your room you have an amazing talent. Perhaps you could paint me one day." She said before she could stop herself, her eyes widening a little. She didn't even know why she would suggest such a thing.

"Like you, I enjoy reading. Cooking. Well, I try at least. And I also make most of my dresses, like this one." She looked down at her light green dress with black lace.

"And my father always wanted me to be able to protect myself so he taught me archery. I'm quite good at it actually." She smiled proudly and with the corner of her eyes, she caught some movement.

She kind of knew that it was their mothers checking on them.

"But what I truly want to do is go to the market. I haven't really been outside of my house much. My father was paranoid. Before I was born they had a son who passed away before I was born so he became way too overprotective."

* * *

"You've noticed?" He asked, a little surprised, showing a small smile of appreciation.

"Thank you, love. I've had many years to practice." Once again, as she suggested he should draw her one day, he was surprised. But not in a bad way. It was actually quite adorable how she tried to change the subject by talking further.

"Well, I'm always up for painting beautiful things... Perhaps I shall."

He nodded several times as she spoke and told him about the things she liked doing. He thought he couldn't get more surprised than he already was, but she managed to surprise him even more. He came to think there's so much more to her than just being quiet and shy. She seemed at ease as she told him those things, having a casual conversation with her husband.

"Archery..." He parted his lips for a brief moment, wanting to say something about it but noticed someone behind her in the distance. Their mothers catching a glimpse of them, making him mentally roll his eyes.

"Oh..." His eyes found their way back to her when she spoke further. Her words making him think about his youngest brother that he lost a few years ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your brother... And it seems your father was too overprotective indeed. But I assume that's a good thing as well." The small smirk came back to his lips as he cleared his throat.

"You know, my little sister, Rebekah, was planning to go to the market soon. Perhaps you could ask if you can join her. I'm sure she'd like some company." He suggested, thinking it might be a good idea.

* * *

Caroline was unable to hide her smile not only because she was rather enjoying this simple little moment they shared and they could finally be casual with each other but also about his words.

"Perhaps I shall ask her." Caroline nodded enjoying the idea actually. She had friends of course but Rebekah was more like a sister to her now. She was close to her age and they would spend a lot of time together so getting along was a must.

Before she managed to speak another word she heard her father call for her. It was time to say their goodbyes though she didn't know how to do that. She stood up and walked to them letting the royal family alone for a moment.

Her father gave her a simple hug and a kiss on her forehead but her mother held her for a while and even though she couldn't see her she knew that she was crying. With a soft kiss on her cheek and some words of encouragement from both of them she said her goodbye. They politely bowed at the royal family before they got to the carriage that would take them home. That home was not her own anymore.

She stood looking at the carriage disappear before wiping the tears from her eyes and turned to find just Klaus standing there.

"So, it is just us now."

* * *

"And... boy, are you behaving so far? Don't you dare to do anything stupid _before_ she is with child." Mikael said in that rough voice of his, making Klaus frown as he stood beside his parents while Caroline was saying goodbye to hers.

He didn't need to be lectured about this, especially not by him. The way he even spoke to him, implying that he was allowed to do stupid things after she bears their first child. _While_ his mother was right next to them. He really felt disgusted.

What was taking them so long? It's just a bloody goodbye. It's not like they won't see each other again. She belongs here now, to her husband, to him.

Eventually, a female servant, Hayley, came walking over to them with some bags that held the belongings of the old couple and placed them into the carriage. He could see the look on the girl's face that he had bedded one time directed at him, she had always been like that though. There was no denying that she was a beautiful girl, but she was _too_ eager for his attention at times, trying _too_ hard to seduce him. He didn't enjoy that, nonetheless, it made him feel wanted and powerful.

"You're always welcome to visit," Klaus told them out of politeness as they stepped into the carriage. Thinking it's good to reassure the man and make him feel safe about his daughter before they leave.

He took a few steps backward and watched Caroline's back while she was watching her parents leave. Mikael and Esther already gone before the carriage was out of sight.

He cleared his throat when Caroline turned to face him. Something about seeing her sad tears made him strangely uncomfortable but he tried to shrug it off.

"It is... I suppose." He replied and stepped closer, taking her hand in his without a word as he started walking away from the spot they were standing on.

"I believe it'll be wise if you saw a bit more of the house. Don't you think, love?" He glanced at her, leading the way inside.

* * *

Caroline wanted to hide her sadness from watching her family go but she couldn't. She had to get used to a new life now. A husband. A palace. A title.

She let a faint smile to her lips though when he took her hand in his own and walked her out of the hall towards a corridor.

"I think it is wise. I could easily get lost here." She chuckled and turned to give the door they just walked out another look as if her parents would return again. Or Tyler. She couldn't believe that this might be the last time she saw him.

"If you have no plans for us tomorrow I would like to ask Rebekah to walk with me at the market. I would love to pick up some fabrics and start making some dresses."

She turned to look at him taking in his beauty. He was handsome, to say the least. She rather liked his features which would make this wedding a lot easier if she would sleep and wake up next to a handsome man.

* * *

"Tomorrow... Yes, I think Rebekah would very much love that." He told her with a small nod as he turned to look at her, seeing her eyes were on him as well.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, and how more beautiful she looked last night when he had her all to himself. Before his mind could wander somewhere else, led her to the kitchen.

"Well to start with, as you can see, here's the kitchen." He said, glancing at the servants who were already busy preparing the next meal of the day.

"I don't believe you will be here much, but... Always good to know, mh?" He wiggled his eyebrows a little, giving her the chance to look around before he took her hand in his again and started walking again.

"Now there is the dining room, where we had breakfast..." He pointed at the door on their left.

"And those two areas are the sitting rooms." He opened one of the doors on the right, showing her a large room with some sofas and a fireplace at the very back of the room.

"Not _that_ interesting, however..." He shut the door, showing her a small smirk before he led her over to the two large stairs, nearby the entrance of the palace, close to the ballroom. There was a very large door between the two staircases, leading into the throne room.

"You may find this one quite interesting." He told her as he carefully opened the door, hoping Mikael is not there at the moment. And to his luck he was not.

He shut the door behind them as they got inside, the noise echoing through the room. He had her hand still in his own as they walked over the big red carpet, covering the marble floor, towards the thrones at the very back of the room. There were two big ones in the center, belonging to Mikael and Esther, along with five smaller ones in a horizontal row behind them.

* * *

Walking next to him she wondered how did all these rumours about him started. That he was rude mostly. She saw a kind man. She didn't see him mistreat anyone. She should not have believed everything she heard.

"I think Rebekah would be excited to have another girl around. " she chuckled as she imagined that Rebekah felt as lonely as she did growing up. Her being an only child and Rebekah being surrounding by so many brothers.

When their eyes met she couldn't stop herself but think how he was looking at her the night before. With pure lust and need. The thought brought goosebumps to her skin and she looked away nodding as he pointed at the rooms.

When they stepped in the throne room her eyes widened by its beauty. She slowly walked inside as if it was the most sacred place in the world. Her eyes moved everywhere to take in every detail of the banners with the Mikaelson crest on them. The one that was engraved to her wedding ring. The M with the snake surrounding it. It looked beautiful. Her eyes lowered to the thrones that were placed on a stage to be higher than everything else in the room. "It's beautiful." She said softly.

"Which one is yours?" She asked looking back at him and wondered if she would have a throne of her own as well next to his own.

"Do you use the room often?" She asked again hoping she wasn't bothering him with her questions.

* * *

"I think so too." Klaus nodded in agreement, knowing better than anyone how much Rebekah needed female company. She always was a pain in the arse for Klaus and the rest of her siblings when she became annoyed or bored. And the maids and servants weren't really her type of friends, given how snobbish she could be.

He nodded when she complimented the rooms beauty and glanced around like she was doing. Images of his childhood flashing through his mind. Those times he secretly came in here with his brothers and ran around the room, playing tag and laughing with each other. Until Mikael found them and ended their fun, always punishing Klaus for it. For doing what's not allowed. For being a bad influence.

Before more memories of his past had the chance to enter his mind, Klaus shook his head and looked at the blonde princess in front of him. A small smirk instantly tugging at the corner of his lips as he nodded towards one of the medium-sized thrones, the second one on the right.

"This one right here." He said as he walked over to it and sat down proudly, the smirk on his lips widening a little. Somehow he felt as happy as a child to be sitting on here.

"We don't use this room often, no. Well, at least I don't. Just sometimes, whenever there is a special occurrence, like a name day of one of my siblings, or a public announcement." He told her with a shrug of his shoulders as he got up from his throne and looked over at where she was looking. The smirk on his lips remained as he nodded.

* * *

Caroline watched him take his place on his throne and was taken back by how perfect he looked just that moment. His posture, his gaze. Everything about him screamed that he was a prince. She felt her lips tug into a soft smile but remained quiet watching him. She wanted to keep that image in her mind forever.

"I can't wait to be here when the room is in use. I think the feeling must be amazing." She smiled and she kept her eyes on the thrones as well.

Giving the room one last glance she turned around and walked to the door stepping out of it. The castle seemed to have more life now than a few minutes ago. Men were coming and going and she believed those were the men the King had to meet for the country's business.

"I have to admit that this tour is more exciting than I believed." She smiled walking next to him.

She kept her hands at the front of her dress as he didn't offer his hand to her this time. As they walked she glanced at one of the maids who just kept her eyes intensely on them. She was young around their age and judging by the older woman who kept calling her, her name was Hayley. She didn't know why but the way she stared at them made her feel uneasy.

Looking at Klaus to see if he had noticed that look as well she cleared her throat to break the silence between them.

"So, where are we going next? Can I see the library? " she asked rather excited. She loved books. It was her favorite way to pass her time when she was home, besides making dresses, but she wondered if she would have the same free time now that she was married to the royal family.

* * *

"Is it?" He chuckled, looking at her as she joined him. His hands locked behind his back as they exited the throne room.

"You should keep in mind that I've never given anybody a tour before, love. So… I am pleased to hear that." He gave a small nod and cleared his throat. Getting his more serious posture back now, since they were back in public, with maids and servants walking from left to right. Hayley being one of them. She should know better than to eye them like the way she was doing. Not that Klaus cared.

"Yes, the library. Good that you mentioned it." His eyes found their way back to her, able to see the excitement on her features. He did remember her telling him she enjoyed reading.

"It's right up here." He nodded at the staircases and stepped on them, holding one of his hands out for her to take when he noticed she was distracted by something.

When she finally looked at him again, he guided them upstairs. He led her through the hallway, skipping all the bedrooms, since she already knew which one was theirs and that was all that mattered.

"This, " He pushed the door at the end of the hall carefully open, so she could see inside.

"is the library." He waited for her to step inside first, before he followed suit.

It was a large room, slightly larger than their bedroom, there were many bookshelves full with hundreds of books, all ordered in rows, and a small table along with a few chairs.

"You can spend your free times here, whenever you wish. Rebekah and Kol don't come here often, so you may find it rather quiet and peaceful."

* * *

A smile formed on her lips at the books before her. Letting off his hand she walked to the shelves that held the books and read some of the titles.

"I've never seen some of those books before. They must be rare." She said not looking at him. She picked up a book and opened it reading the first lines for herself.

Perhaps she could take it to their chambers and read a bit before bed. Or while he was drawing but for now she placed it back and gave the room another good look. Before she had the chance to say anything the door to the study opened and a woman walked in. She recognized her from this morning. She and Klaus seemed to know each other well. Sheila was her name she thought.

"Klaus," she said in a soft but strict tone. She definitely was close to him if she could talk to him in such tone.

"Dinner will be served soon. You should make your way to the dining room. You know how your father feels if someone is late." She gave Caroline only one glance before turning around and walking away leaving the door open for them. Caroline was surprised by the way she seemed to ignore her.

"I guess we should make our way there then." Caroline smiled and walked out of the room and when Klaus joined her at her side she just couldn't help herself but ask

"Why does this woman seem to ignore my presence? She did so this morning as well. Does she not like that you're wedded to me?"

* * *

She was a clever girl. Not many girls liked reading, at least the ones he met. Well aside from Bonnie, his nanny's granddaughter, he did catch her reading in here a few times when she was done with her duties.

"Sheila," He turned his head towards the direction of the door when he heard a voice calling him. He was glad she came to inform him about this, and he understood that she was allowed to speak to him like that, like a parent would do, given she had been more of a mother to him than his real mother, but he didn't like that she did that in front of his wife.

"Of course, we'll be there shortly." He told her with a firm nod before she was gone and turned to Caroline, following her out of the room.

"We should indeed." He was planning to show her his office, where he painted and spend some of his free time in, but it looked like it had to wait. Her next words made him look at her with slightly furrowed eyebrows and a small frown. He couldn't help but feel slightly amused by her final sentence.

"I do not think it's anything personal, love. Sheila is mostly distant towards people she doesn't know personally… But I'm sure she'll grow to like you." He offered his hand to her as they made their way towards the dining room.

His parents were already seated in their usual seats, and so were Elijah and Rebekah. It was only Kol who was missing, which didn't surprise him. He was always late.

"Niklaus, Caroline, come take your seat." Esther greeted them in a rather too cheerful tone, almost making it obvious that it was forced as she eyed Klaus' and Caroline's connected hands with a knowing grin on her face. Mikael was duly sitting in his chair, not moving any of his limbs at the presence of his son and daughter-in-law, whereas Rebekah was eying Caroline with that critical look of hers.

He was about to walk over to his spot next to Mikael and across of Elijah when Kol came in running behind them.

"Brother! I haven't seen you the whole day! You finally decided to leave your chambers, didn't you?" He said with a goofy grin on his lips and wiggled his eyebrows, very obviously checking his sister-in-law out while patting Klaus' on the shoulders, rather firmly.

"I don't think we had a _proper_ introduction, Caroline. I am Kol Mikaelson, the youngest and the most handsome brother of them all." He said, making Rebekah and Klaus scoff, before he continued.

"Very pleased to meet you." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'd like dinner to be served if you're done playing around." Mikael noted roughly from the distance, eying all three of them with a hard expression on his face.

"Of course, father." Kol quickly obeyed and took his seat next to Rebekah.

Caroline and Klaus sat down in their chairs as well, and soon Esther told the maids they could start serving the food.

"Hello, brother." Klaus nodded at Elijah, he hadn't seen him since yesterday, he usually did, but Elijah looked rather occupied lately.

"Niklaus" He nodded back at him before turning to Caroline, showing her a friendly smile.

"I hope you've had a lovely night and day, Caroline."

"Of course she had a lovely night, Elijah, I mean…" Kol commented from his seat and started chuckling, receiving stern looks from both his parents.

"Shut up, Kol" Rebekah smacked his arm, making him groan.

* * *

When they entered the dining room it suddenly hit Caroline that she was the outsider. They were all family and even though now she was counting as one as well she would never be the way they were. Her eyes moved to Esther. She had the feeling it was fake. She seemed to be acting out for some reason. At least Mikael was showing his true colors from the beginning but Esther made her feel worried.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful voice of the young man. She remembered seeing him at the wedding around pretty much anywhere there were girls but that was it. She had to admit that his cheerful ways made her smile.

Caroline took her set next to Klaus and watched the greeting between him and his older brother. She wondered if they were all so distant and cold to one another. As her lips parted to respond to the prince, her eyes widened to Kol's response. She lowered her eyes to her hands and smiled shaking her head

"I did, thank you, Prince Elijah." Her eyes moved to Rebekah. She didn't like the way she was looking at her but she gave no second thought of it. She was used to being the only girl and getting everyone's attention so now that Caroline was there the attention was diverted to her.

She sat back as the servants served them and she was rather surprised when she turned to speak with Klaus only to be met with Hayley's back blocking her view. She had a bad feeling about that girl but gave no more thought to it. She was just serving him and that was all.

Taking a sip from her cup that had wine she looked towards Rebekah wanting to actually make friends with the young princess.

"Princess," she simply called her by her title since she was the only girl with that title besides Caroline.

"I was wondering if you have free time at your schedule to walk with me at the market tomorrow to do some shopping. I would like to make my own dress for the ceremony and I need material."

Rebekah's eyes widened at the idea and smiled widely.

"That actually sounds like a lovely idea. It would be good to escape men and their sword fighting. And perhaps you could make me a dress as well?"

Even though it seemed like she was asking it sounded more like a demand and Caroline nodded.

"I'd love to." She smiled and started eating.

* * *

Klaus' eyes were still on Elijah before they moved to Rebekah, wishing to say hello to her as well. He frowned in annoyance when he found the servant being too close to him, her elbow was almost nudging him in the shoulder, which caused him to look up at her and realize it was Hayley. Showing her the same grumpy frown he had from earlier, he then looked back to his brother. Bloody woman. It was becoming rather annoying, to see her at every corner, receiving looks like that.

When the girl was finally gone, allowing Klaus to look at his wife for the first time since they were seated on their chairs, he took the small goblet and took a sip of his wine. His eyes moved from Rebekah to Caroline and back as he listened to them speak, a faint smile forming on his lips. He was glad to see them interact and would be even happier if they spend more time together, and become friends. Both of them needed a friend, a female friend, so... It was a good thing, he thought.

"You both should be careful and stay with each other when you're out to the market though. You know how crowded the market can be, Bekah..." He told his sister in a serious tone.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to Caroline or his sister. Caroline had never been to a market before, so she had to have a good experience and be safe.

"Yes, yes, yes... Nik, I know. Stay away from weird looking men and cheap sellers and be sure not to be robbed, it's not the first time I'm going to a market you know. I know these things by now, thank you. And don't worry I will take care of your precious wife." She told him and rolled her eyes while cutting into the meat in front of her but smiled excitedly at Caroline nonetheless.

* * *

Caroline focused on her food as Mikael took over the discussions basically barking orders to his kids about what they should and shouldn't do. She knew that he wasn't the affectionate type, she understood that much the past couple days, but he was speaking more like his kids were his servants. Of course, it was obvious that Elijah was his favorite because he seemed to speak to him in a softer tone while he was harsh with Klaus.

Once dinner was over she stood up along with the rest of the women letting the men talk as the king requested. Rebekah was off to who knows where and Esther, even though she seemed friendly at first, now was ignoring Caroline's existence. She found herself in one of the sitting areas admiring the portraits. One for each member of the royal family. She stood in front of Klaus's portrait studying his features in peace without being afraid that he will catch her staring. A smile tugged at her lips at the sight of her husband's image staring back at her. He was breath-taking, to say the least.

* * *

"I'll make sure you'll have some of the guards to escort you." He said with a nod before Mikael interrupted him with his demands again. Making him frown as he took some bites of his food and listened to him with an uninterested look on his face.

He was glad about the idea of some of the men escorting them. He didn't want any harm to come to them. After all, she was his wife. She belonged to him. Nobody could touch a hair on her skin.

It's a good thing he had agreed to meet with Stefan Salvatore and have a drink with him at the village, so he'll be close to the market if anything were to happen.

When Mikael was finally done speaking, he got up and left, soon Kol left too, after taking the last top of his wine, leaving the two other brothers alone. "Bye bye, my dull brothers."

Klaus sat there calmly and took a few sips of his wine as Elijah spoke.

"I know you weren't really fond of the idea of marrying, let alone marrying someone you have not met before. But Caroline seems like a kind and good lady, don't you think Niklaus? There's this... light around her, that I can't quite explain." Elijah told him while making gestures with his hands. Klaus agreed with his words, but he also knew what his brother was trying to say with this. This was his way of warning him not to destroy her light, with his darkness.

Before Klaus had the chance to respond, Elijah already got up from his chair and walked over to Klaus, placing a hand on his shoulder while he stared at the doorway.

"I hope you'll take a moment to think twice about your next moves from now on, Niklaus." With that he walked out of the room, leaving Klaus alone with his empty goblet and a full mind. There was a thin line on his lips. He was somewhat confused.

He sat there for a minute or two before he left the dining room, not knowing what to do now. He had spent the most of the showing his wife around the house, even though he didn't finish it all. Perhaps he should visit the nearby tavern to get himself a drink or two, he usually did go there this time of the day.

As he walked through the long corridor, the door towards the sitting room at his right was wide open. He thought maybe Rebekah was in there, and he needed to speak to her about tomorrow. Telling her he was serious that they should be careful at the market, which is why he walked in without thinking about it. Unconsciously ignoring Elijah's advice. The irony...

When he saw that it wasn't Rebekah, but his wife that was inside the room, he wanted to turn around and leave, not wanting to explain to her where he was going. He was about to leave, however, it occurred to him just now that she was standing in front of a portrait of him, which made him curious. He stood there silently for several seconds, waiting for her to move towards the other paintings but she remained frozen.

Before he knew it, his legs started carrying him over to her until he was standing a few inches behind her, his hands locked behind his back as he looked down at her.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?"

* * *

She was so lost in her own mind and her own thoughts that she didn't notice the movement at the room. Or heard his walk close to her. Her thoughts were occupied by the perfection in front of her. The painting, even though it was made a few years back, managed to capture his features perfectly. She found herself almost smiling to the thought that the man at the painting was hers. Sure physically she was sharing him with others but he was hers.

She gasped when she heard his voice and took a few steps away bringing her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding from the fear he caused her.

"Klaus" she laughed feeling silly for being so scared but mostly for being caught. She smiled and nodded as her eyes moved to the painting again

"Well, obviously. It is an amazing painting. " she bit her lip wanting to say so much more than just that but held herself.

"Its getting rather late." She smiled and walked out of the room waiting for him at the hall to join her. Once he did she slowly made her way to the second floor where the royal chambers were located.

"Will you be going out tonight?" She asked hoping to hear him say that he was over with that way of life.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but notice how she called him _Klaus_ again, for the second time. Though he could never forget the first time she called him by the full name, last night...when they consummated their marriage. Before his thoughts wandered further to those memories, he shook his head and glanced at the painting.

"It is, isn't it?" These ones weren't made by him. Mikael would never allow to hang any paintings made by Klaus in any room that was visited by others. Nonetheless still a beautiful work of a great artist. When she suddenly started walking out of the room, he took a second before following her. Her words slightly making him taken aback, Elijah's words from earlier coming to his mind. He was merely planning to get out for a drink, he didn't need anything else. He just needed to clear his mind and calm down from the stressful week he had, all the pressure and the lecturing he had to endure.

He took a few steps closer to her as they stood on the hallway and placed a gentle hand on her lower arm.

"It's been too long since I've had a good drink... I will be back shortly, however."

* * *

Caroline remained quiet as they slowly walked up the stairs. Hearing that he had plans to go out made her walk even slower. She just didn't want to be alone. Even though it was still early most of the family members were attending their hobbies or any other matters they may had which would make Caroline feel alone.

She nodded turning to look at him letting a soft smile on her lips. She tried to look as if she wasn't annoyed by that. He was married for just a day and already wanted to get away.

"If that's what you need then you should go for a drink. And enjoy it. I'll ask the maids to prepare me a bath and perhaps read a bit." She simply said and it did actually sounded like a good plan.

She stopped in front of the bedroom door for a moment looking down the corridor to see one of the maids. She asked her to prepare a bath for her in the room and the girl run to find the rest of the maids. As she stepped into the room she tool a seat at one of the armchairs and started undoing her hair letting the curls fall to her shoulder

"Shall I wait for you or will you be home late?" She hated asking that. She didn't want to sound as if she was jealous or she cared but she assumed it was a typical question a wife asked her husband.

* * *

Klaus waited for her to say something before he could depart, and when she finally faced him with a smile on her face, he mirrored it with one of his own and nodded. Glad she wasn't making a big deal out of it. Then again, he was her husband, she couldn't tell him _not_ to do something. That's a husband's job, he knew this from his example of Mikael.

"That sounds lovely. You do need some time for yourself too, after... everything." He didn't want to sound like he was talking about the wedding in a negative way, but he more meant the whole week with all the preparations and stuff.

He followed her into the bedroom, feeling kind of strange since it looked like he was following after her like a puppy. But it was not. He's not a puppy.

His eyes were focused on her blonde curls as she started freeing them from their tied knot, he enjoyed seeing her loose hair, hanging over her shoulders freely. Even more when they were spread wildly across the pillow while she was writhing under h-... Okay, that's enough. He squeezed his eyes for a second and rubbed his chin as he focused on something else than her hair. He noticed she was waiting for an answer for a question she asked him, but he didn't hear.

"Apologies, what did you say, love?" He cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before she repeated her words.

"Oh, no I won't be staying long. However, do not wait for me. You should sleep." He nodded at her and glanced at his left, seeing the maids carrying buckets filled with water into the bathroom.

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on him as she waited for his response but he seemed to lost in his own mind. She finally let all of her hair down and brushed them with her fingers breaking the tight curls into loose waves.

When he seemed to snap out whatever daydream he had she couldn't say that she wasn't a bit disappointed by his response. Of course, she wouldn't show it.

"I will sleep as soon as I feel tired then."

She stood up as her maids started to fill the bathtub with warm water. While they were occupied she walked to Klaus and held her hair to the side.

"Could you please help me undo my dress? " she bit her lip and lowered her eyes at the memory of how his hands felt on her skin. How he grabbed her. Kissed her. Touched every inch of her body.

Once she felt her dress loosen up she held it so it wouldn't fall and smiled turning to look at him.

"Thank you. Enjoy your night." She turned towards her maids who assisted her with removing the dress not even looking back to see if he was still in the room or not. Soon her body was under the hot water. Her head leaned back over the edge of the tub letting her hair drip water on the floor and her eyes closed.

* * *

He watched her and swallowed, slightly confused, until he realized what she was asking him. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Of course." Once she turned her back and held her hair to the side, giving him a perfect view of her exposed smooth skin, he wetted his lips. All he had to do was lower his head and he could place all the kisses he wanted on her dangerously welcoming neck and shoulder.

He lightly traced the tip of his fingers along the tiny buttons of her dress before he started to unbutton them. One by one.

"You're welcome." He nodded at her once she was facing him again and tried to keep his eyes on her own eyes only. He waited for a second or two as she turned away towards her maids who were about to undress her. It really was the time for him to depart now...

Turning around, he stormed out of the room and shut the door behind him before walking down the stairs towards the ground floor. He went outside through the backyard and walked over to the stables to retrieve his horse before making his way to the tavern to enjoy some me-time.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus had a few drinks, one after the other, he was feeling much happier, calmer...more free. Free from the constant nagging and pressure and demands. It seemed he really did need this more than he thought. He wanted to stay longer, enjoy this while it lasts, but he was sent away by the owner. A man who was like an uncle to him, given how much time he used to spend here.

When he finally arrived at the palace, he snorted while looking up at the building and took a few seconds, just standing there lazily before he walked inside, trying his very best to walk in balance. The guards' eyes were on him so if something were to happen, he would be safe. He took on a deep breath and started walking up two the second floor, taking his time to pause whenever it was needed.

He finally found his way towards his chambers and tried not to be too loud as he shut the door behind him and dropped his coat onto the floor and started to unbutton his shirt. When he finally managed to free himself from that, he hopped onto the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes before getting up once more to pull his trousers down. Finally freeing himself from the heavy clothing he was wearing.

He grumbled as he brushed a hand over his tired face and released a yawn before getting on the bed. Was she asleep? He didn't know if she was, though she did look like she's asleep, from what he could make out in the dark.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he shifted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her small figure and pulled her close to him. His eyes closed as he inhaled her scent and soon enough, he fell asleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed but there were enough. Her hair had gone dry long before she gave up waiting for her husband to return. She wished he would be home soon. He said he just needed a drink. But maybe one wasn't enough.

She sighed as she turned to her side and looked at the empty space on the bed. Her fingers brushed over the covers that should cover his body but he wasn't there.

She remained quiet just staring at his empty spot when she heard the noise just outside the door. She closed her eyes pretending to sleep knowing that close to the morning hours, her husband returned to his home and their bed.

Caroline kept her eyes closed as she heard him undress and felt his weight on the bed but she remained still to give him the impression that she was still asleep. Her lips parted as she took in a deep breath when she felt his arms around her body. He was holding her so he could sleep. She was confused by that action but she didn't mind. She thought it was just his drunk state. The alcohol he had consumed filled her lungs as he breathed close to her face but still she managed to find herself relaxed in his embrace and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 **Yeahhh it's rather long, but we hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts or some feedback ;)**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Here goes chapter 4. It's a bit shorter than the previous ones but enjoyyy.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

 _She wasn't sure how many hours had passed but there were enough. Her hair had gone dry long before she gave up waiting for her husband to return. She wished he would be home soon. He said he just needed a drink. But maybe one wasn't enough._

 _She sighed as she turned to her side and looked at the empty space on the bed. Her fingers brushed over the covers that should cover his body but he wasn't there._

 _She remained quiet just staring at his empty spot when she heard the noise just outside the door. She closed her eyes pretending to sleep knowing that close to the morning hours, her husband returned to his home and their bed._

 _Caroline kept her eyes closed as she heard him undress and felt his weight on the bed but she remained still to give him the impression that she was still asleep. Her lips parted as she took in a deep breath when she felt his arms around her body. He was holding her so he could sleep. She was confused by that action but she didn't mind. She thought it was just his drunk state. The alcohol he had consumed filled her lungs as he breathed close to her face but still she managed to find herself relaxed in his embrace and fell asleep rather quickly._

.

.

.

.

The next day came rather quickly. When Caroline was woken up by the knock on the door from the servants she felt as if she had just gone to sleep. She shifted in his arms and rubbed her eyes before yawning. She sat up taking a moment to herself before she called that they could come in. Klaus still seemed deep into sleep but she was certain that Sheila, who looked more annoyed than ever, would wake him up soon.

After she was dressed and prepared for the day she allowed her eyes to find her husband who was getting dressed now as well. She bit her lip as she admired his body but was distracted by Sheila's words. Even though she was talking quietly Caroline could tell by her tone that she was lecturing him about last night. She let them speak in private as she made her way out of the room finding Rebekah at the corridor. The girls agreed to make their way to the market after breakfast and Caroline forgot about everything else and focused simply on that.

Breakfast was rather quiet for her since Mikael's words were more towards his sons regarding the business they had until he acknowledged the presence of a young man Caroline had never seen before. That man kissed Esther on the cheeks before taking a seat at the other end of the table letting her confused. He didn't acknowledge her presence but spoke to almost everyone.

His name was Finn and Caroline remembered hearing about him. The oldest sibling, the actual crown prince, up until he decided to give up his title and became a royal guard sworn to live with never having a family or owning anything. There were rumors that he reached that decision when the girl he was in love with, Saige, died of a disease. The rumours said that he loved her so much he didn't want to marry anyone else thus leaving Elijah to become the crown prince and next in line for the throne. If the rumors were true Caroline felt sadness in her heart. Having such love for someone only to be taken away from you.

Their eyes met only for a moment and she realized that she had been staring at him all this time. Clearing her throat her eyes met with Rebekah's and smiled softly.

"Are you ready for our departure?" The young princess nodded and stood up fast eager to leave the palace. Caroline stood up and looked at Klaus before her eyes moved to the rest of the family.

"I shall see you soon."

Once outside Caroline felt free. Alive. Her eyes moved everywhere wanting to take in every single object placed on the table to be sold. Every single man, woman, and child who were around them. Many bowed as they walked past them and many more tried to sell them something or gift them things. The royal protocol dictated that they must accept all gifts presented to them and soon the maids that were with them found themselves carrying flowers and other treats.

"Come. We need fabric for my dress." Rebekah called pulling Caroline to a small store.

She wanted to comment that it was two dresses since she would need one too but she held that comment to herself. The young princess always felt the need to be the center of attention. They two of them found themselves discussing colors and designs and getting lost in planning how their outfits would look as well as the amount of jewelry that they would wear.

* * *

His head was pounding as Sheila came in walking to his chambers and literally pulled him out of bed. His headache was one thing and her lectures were another, making it worse for him. Yes, yes yes he knew it all, but he didn't do anything. Was going out to to the tavern to get himself a drink forbidden too now? He didn't even go further than that, though he did consider it as the night grew darker.

"Surely you can go and grab a drink at some occasions, Niklaus. But do you realize that it is merely the first day of your married life? Look at yourself..." She didn't speak loud but her voice did sound very strict and serious. She shook her head at him disappointedly as he got up to get dressed.

"As if you care..." He muttered, pulling his pants up.

"What is that? Of course, I care!" She said louder now, making the frown on his lips deeper. Thankfully Caroline was out of the room now, cause he really didn't want anyone to hear that he was being shouted at. His wife... He tried to remember last night more detailed and remembered how he fell asleep with her in his arms. But he was drunk... It meant nothing.

Shaking his head after Sheila finally left him alone, he washed his face and made his way towards the dining room where everyone was already seated. Ignoring both Mikael and Esther's stern looks, he sat down in his usual spot next to Caroline and Mikael. He lazily ate his food and nodded as Mikael spoke, not even hearing a word he said until he called Finn into the room.

"Hello brother, it's good to see you at the table for once," Klaus said in a slightly mocking way as he took a sip of his tea as all of the brothers engaged in a casual conversation before he heard Caroline speak. He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, for a moment he forgot that she and Rebekah were going to the market today.

"Do take care of yourselves." He said as she stood up, his eyes on her for a moment before moving to Rebekah.

"The both of you."

With that, they left, together with the guards who were waiting for them at the carriage. Leaving the rest of the family to finish their breakfast.

Once the rest of them was allowed to leave the table, Klaus made his way towards his study. He had to go to the village in a moment, he was going to meet with Stefan to speak about the goods exchange between their families and share a drink or two.

"Hey, Nik!" Kol shouted as he bounced into his brother's office without bothering to knock.

"What are you doing? Let's go do some sword fighting... Or even better, let's go for a drink?"

"It's not even noon yet, Kol. Besides I have got some errands to run." The prince said as he opened and closed some drawers to find the papers he was looking for.

"Ah come on. I'm bored. What errands? Please spend some time with your little brother. You're merely married for a day and you already became as dull as our older brother Elijah." Kol walked further into the room and picked random stuff from Klaus' desk.

"I'm meeting Stefan at the village, we have some things to talk about." He said as he found what he needed and rolled the papers them up.

"The village? Oh, let me join you, please. I hate being stuck in this house the whole time and you know I hate it when mother _constantly_ whines whenever I leave for the tavern or something. I promise I'll behave."

Klaus groaned as he walked out of his office with Kol following behind him. He could understand he was bored but that was none of his problems to worry about. He should have just went with Rebekah and Caroline, he thought.

"It's only business talk, you know. You'll get bored."

"We surely can have a drink! Come Nik. Okay? I'm coming."

Before Klaus could say anything else, Kol patted onto his shoulder and disappeared into his chambers to get ready. Sighing, Klaus walked down the stairs towards the ground floor and told some of his men to get the other carriage ready before he and Kol both got in and rode towards the village to meet Stefan at a private tavern, that was owned by the Salvatores.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time they had spent at the store trying to get everything they needed for the dresses but she felt more than tired. She was exhausted. She doubted that those who accompanied them at their little walk that turned out to a shopping spree could carry any more things at their hands so both Rebekah and Caroline decided to return to the castle and get themselves to work on their dresses. Despite being a princess, Rebekah knew how to sew and along with their maidens and ladies in waiting the dresses would be done in time for her ceremony. Another ceremony that she wasn't looking forward too. She couldn't understand why they needed a special event to announce her officially as a princess and give her a crown and such. All those could be made at the wedding.

Caroline let almost everyone walk faster than she did wanting to take in the beauty and the chaos of the market. She smiled watching kids run around and mothers chasing them. As she made her way to the carriage she passed by a tavern and without realizing she glanced inside.

Her steps came to a stop when she saw who was inside.

Amongst other men, there was Kol, a man she briefly saw at the wedding and Klaus, her husband. It wasn't the sight of him drinking with his friends in the middle of the day that shocked her the most. It was the lady she saw sitting on his lap that did. She was whispering something to her husband's ear to which he responded by chuckling. Her dress barely covered her cleavage and she had lifted it a bit higher to expose her legs. Caroline took in a deep breath and turned around walking to the carriage.

For the whole ride to the palace, she remained quiet. She didn't know why she was expecting anything different from Klaus other than drinking and whores.

Even when they arrived home she sat quietly drawing her ideas for her dress. She had already made one for Rebekah's and all the ladies were busy making it but her own mind refused to assist her in designing her own. Instead, she found herself writing a letter. She wrote a letter to her mom asking for advice on how to handle the matter even though she knew the reply.

'Men are just men darling. Learn to live with it.' her own mother looked the other way to her father infidelities. And they were far worse than a few whores. Her father enjoyed the company of men and it was a well-kept secret in the family. One that no one ever talked about. She didn't know how her mother could handle this.

The other letter was addressed to Tyler. She knew her mother would give him the letter without a second thought. Caroline and Tyler grew up together and everyone saw them more as siblings than friends. But there were other feelings neither of them dared to speak loud to anyone. They kept their love words in hushed tones only for each other's ears.

As she wrote Caroline reached a decision. This was not a life she wanted. She wouldn't sit back and put up with that behavior. Klaus was married for just two days and was already in the arms of other women. He would never change. She would never accept it. So she had to leave him forever... She _had_ to leave with Tyler.

* * *

After Stefan's friendly greeting, Klaus and he had a brief conversation about the business they were involved in. There wasn't much that needed to be done, just some final details that had to be discussed the amount of the goods that they were going to trade. Therefore, the conversation soon turned into a casual one, just two friends talking, with Kol looking for mischief around the tavern. As always. He could never sit down on his arse for more than five minutes. _Everyone_ knew this.

"Are you two done with your dull chats?" The youngest prince whined from across the bar as he approached their table with two wooden beer mugs and a woman by his side.

"I apologize for bringing him along, Stefan. You know sometimes we need to make sure that our _pigs_ get enough fresh air as well." Klaus said with a slight smirk on his lips as he snatched one of the mugs from his younger brother, who scoffed and rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Hilarious, Nik." Kol pushed the brown-haired girl who was just grinning smugly onto Klaus' lap as he spoke.

"Your jokes are getting worse since you're married now. Oh wait, they were already the worst, weren't they?" He smirked to which Klaus responded by shaking his head.

He took a sip of the beer as the girl made herself comfortable on his lap and starting playing with his hair. He wasn't _boring_ , and being married didn't change a damn _thing_ about him. He was still the same man who loved a good drink with his friends and enjoyed the company of beautiful women who were willing to please him.

It was already a few hours and several of beers later without any of them being aware of it. They wouldn't have realized that it was already noon until one of Stefan's men walked in and whispered something into his ear, informing him about a matter.

"Oh no, my friends. I fear I have to leave you on your own. Feel free to enjoy more of the drinks and ladies, it's on me." The youngest Salvatore said, slightly drunk and gave Klaus a goodbye hug before he went outside.

"We should start heading home as well, Kol. It's getting late." Klaus mumbled as he took a sip of his beer, and then another. He doubted Kol heard him since he was too busy kissing one of the girls that had her hands all over him.

"Kol!" He shouted louder but continued sipping of his beer, too drunk to care what was happening around him.

"You bloody pig." He chuckled childishly and turned his attention to the woman next to him.

"I'm not boring, am I?" He asked drunkly, taking another big gulp of his drink.

"Tell me I'm not boring" He demanded.

"Not at all, your highness." The girl giggled at the question and handed him her own beer before pushing herself onto his lap, knowing they weren't going home anytime soon.

* * *

It had been a few days since she saw him at the tavern. Since the day she decided that Klaus would never change. He wouldn't even try to change. He would always leave every night for drinks and to satisfy his needs with whores. She would be there just for having his children and she refused to live a life with a man who treated her like that. An everyone knew about it. It was disrespectful and people were already gossiping about her. She couldn't bear it.

After her first letter to Tyler, she had written many more. He always made her feel wonderful and loved. Made her feel wanted. His words were so filled with love and hope for the future. A future for just the two of them. A future away from everyone. Away from her _husband_.

She wouldn't allow anyone to find out about her plans so she continued her days as usual only she didn't bother to make any effort with Klaus. She was merely sleeping in his bed. Having meals with him and his family and that was all.

She continued to prepare her dress for the crown for the ceremony that would never happen. Inst, ad she made her dress look more like a wedding dress. A dress she would cary with her for her secret wedding with Tyler.

The dress was in an ivory color. A stunning form fitting dress that showcases a beautiful strapless neckline. The pearls were all hand sewn and she had to thank Bonnie for that. She had come to find a true friend with Bonnie that always had amazing stories about the royal family. She was a good friend she would hate to leave behind. But she had to think about her future.

A future away from her.

Away from the royal family.

Away from her family.

Away from Klaus.

* * *

 **Oehhh, will she run away? Will she not? Read it all in the next chapter that will be up soon.**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read our story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, thank you so much for the beautiful reviews you left us, we really appreciate it.  
This chapter took little longer to correct and post since we had a busy week, studying, but HERE it is.  
Hope you enjoy it ;)  
**

 **And ohh, a little warning, this chapter contains some smut. So read at your own risk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The past days Klaus had spent most of his time _discussing_ _business_ at the tavern with his mates, till very late in the night. He barely saw his wife anymore. When he arrived home she was already asleep, as expected. The only times he saw her was during dinner with the family. They merely exchanged a few words, though it wasn't difficult to notice the change in her behavior, she had become even more distant now.

In the first day of their marriage she at least attempted to engage in a conversation, but not anymore. He assumed she just wasn't pleased that he was going out almost every night. But that was what he did. Why should he change his habits now that he was married? Was he supposed to sit at home all day and do nothing? Listen to Mikael nagging and shouting all the time? He was still young, after all, he had to enjoy his life while he still could before he gets older and gets responsible for a thousand matters.

It was a day before the ceremony today. Caroline was to officially become a princess, and pledge her honor and do her vows and such, tomorrow. Which is why he was still home right now, looking over his balcony as servants entered and exited the palace with decorations in their hands. They were preparing the throne room for the event. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt nervous. He knew she had been busy with preparing her dress while he was gone, he hoped she was excited about this all. It was _her_ day, after all.

"Are you happy you got to have a _princess sister_ now, Bex? Or are you jealous?" Kol asked his sister teasingly, to which she replied by rolling her eyes.

Esther called all of them into the living room to have a brief chat with her children. Informing them about what was to tomorrow and how they should prepare themselves before they were free to go again.

* * *

Caroline remained in the room. Today she was filled with anxiety. Everything had to be perfect. Everything. And if all went to plan after midnight she would already be on her way away from Klaus.

She wasn't in a mood to eat breakfast and she told them it was just her nerves talking over. Everyone seemed understanding. As soon as Klaus left she packed a few clothes and hid them under the bed. The maids had already cleaned the room so no one would clean under there. She avoided seeing anyone. Even Bonnie who was her friend. She didn't want to change her mind because of people who didn't care. She only wanted to go.

When she saw her parent's carriage stop in front of the palace entrance she ran out of the room. She had missed her parents too much. Way too much. She ran towards the door and lost herself in her mother's arms but her eyes found Tyler fast. A smile formed on her lips seeing him there.

"My child. I missed you." Her mother placed a kiss on her cheek and looked into her daughter's eyes "Do you happen to have good news for us?" She asked placing her hand on Caroline's belly.

She avoided rolling her eyes in front of her mother especially with so many people present. Of course, she didn't. Her husband didn't touch her. He was hardly even sleeping with her. "Not yet but we hope soon." She smiled turning around to see the royal family standing there. Her father and Mikael already distancing themselves from the rest of the group to discuss business she guessed.

"How about we all enjoy a cup of tea and discuss about tomorrow?" Her mother asked and Caroline nodded. Even though she just wanted some time alone with her since this was possibly the last time they were together.

* * *

"Niklaus," Esther's voice stopped him from leaving the room. With a frown set on his lips, he turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked, wanting to leave the room just like his siblings did. He wouldn't be able to go out tomorrow since it was the day of the ceremony, so he had to enjoy it a little bit more today.

"How are things with you and the girl? You do realize she needs to be with child to make the wedding _permanent_. Perhaps you sho-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't interfere in my life, mother." He interrupted her harshly, he hated whenever someone opened the child subject or tried to lecture him about his habits.

"I don't know why this," He threw his arm across the air as he spoke "means so much to you, but I am sure there is something in you and father's mind. Don't. Interfere. With. My. Life." He stated finally before turning around to leave. He heard his mother shout after him, that she only wants the best for him, making him nothing but angrier.

Groaning, he pushed the door to the other sitting area open to get himself a glass of drink before he left to the tavern. To his unfortunate, his brothers were in the room as well.

"Nik! Are you going out again? If so, Elijah and I are joining you." The youngest Mikaelson said as he jumped to his feet, already making decisions for his older brothers.

"Why, I wasn't aware we were." Elijah looked at Kol and then at Klaus.

The blonde prince was looking at them with a frown, silent before he released a sigh. He didn't mind if they joined him, as long as they let him be and have his fun.

After Kol managed to persuade Elijah to join them, they all sat in the carriage and traveled to the tavern.

.

.

.

.

Once arrived, the three brothers started drinking, Elijah was slow since he wasn't much of a drinker and was busy keeping an eye on his brothers as they talked. Soon Kol started calling the ladies inside, which Klaus welcomed willingly into his arms since he was drunk again. Following his daily routine.

"This is really foolish..." Elijah muttered as he took a small sip of his drink and shook his head. He was silent for a moment before he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Niklaus, your wife is to be crowned as a true princess tomorrow, probably nervously sitting at home right now, and look at _you_... I cannot believe this is all that you've been doing since you're married, brother. I mean before marriage, I understand, but..."

"But what, Elijah?" Klaus said hoarsely as he pushed the girl off his lap. He tried to ignore Elijah's words at the beginning, he didn't care what he said but he kept talking.

"Yes, I am married. So what? Father is married, do yo-"

"Comparing yourself to father, you know how low that is of you, do you not?" He frowned, shaking his head in disappointment.

Klaus didn't say anything, ignoring the presence of his brother completely as he pulled the girl back to his lap and took a big gulp from his drink.

"Another!" He shouted at the barman.

Elijah got up to his feet, not bearing to watch his brother like that anymore.

"I do hope you won't do to your future children what father has done to you if you are so eager to follow in his footsteps." He said quietly yet seriously and left, leaving a shocked, mad Klaus alone, together with Kol.

"Oh... That's not nice... brother." Kol said drunkly, probably too drunk to understand what was just said.

Klaus, on the other hand, wasn't moving anymore. His jaw was clenched, just as his muscles were tense. He would never do such things that Mikael did to him to his own children, would he? He wouldn't. He isn't Mikael. Yet here he is, getting drunk, sleeping with whores while his wife is anxiously waiting for tomorrow to happen. He didn't even ask her once if she was excited or nervous about the ceremony. Or if she slept well. Or what she did on her days. Or if she missed her family. He didn't show a single care for her, just like Mikael never showed a single care in him.

* * *

Caroline spent the day quiet having tea with her mother, mother in law and Rebekah. Her nerves were on edge and even tea couldn't calm her down. She felt as if everyone knew her thoughts. As if they could read her mind or see right through her.

While everyone was talking or rather gossiping she was giving the simplest of answers just to give the impression that she was part of their talks. Most of the time though she spent it playing with her ring. The ring Klaus wore on her finger the day of their wedding. That day it seemed so heavy that she couldn't understand how she would be wearing it for the rest of her life. But after that, she had come to get used to its weight and it being there. Now she would have to remove it and leave it behind to begin her new life.

"Caroline your crown is so beautiful. Better than mine I could say." Rebekah said and Caroline raised her gaze from the ring to her

"Hm? Oh. I can't wait to see it." She faked a smile as she thought of the crown.

The new throne added with the others behind the thrones of the King an Queen. The people who would wait to see her tomorrow but she wouldn't be there. Part of her felt bad for the shame she would cause to everyone. Her parents. The royal family. Klaus. But Klaus was shaming her as well by sleeping around with every whore in the kingdom. He needed to feel what that is like.

When dinner time came _he_ didn't. The chair next to her stood empty and she could tell by the awkward silence in the room that she wasn't the only one bothered by it. But her eyes found Tyler. He was there. He was always there. He wouldn't leave her alone to sleep with others. He wouldn't ignore her presence. He loved her. And that thought gave her more confidence.

When night came she picked up a small package that contained some important things, clothes and some money mostly before leaving the room. For once Klaus's absence did her good.

She walked quietly so she wouldn't be heard by anyone in the royal chambers and walked to the garden. Tyler wasn't there yet but he would show up. He was probably held back in the kitchen or something.

She sat on a bench waiting with the excitement filling her entire existence. But so did fear. If someone caught them then they would both be executed without a second thought. Her eyes lowered to the ring that still remained on her finger. She had forgotten about it and what it meant. Her eternal union to a man who was never there.

"Hello Caroline" a voice was heard from behind her but it wasn't the voice she expected. Instead of relief that he was there, she felt frozen in place.

Soon the man stood in from of her and her eyes raised to meet the familiar face of Elijah.

"I'm just... I..." she tried to make up an excuse to why she was there at that time but nothing came to mind. She was caught before she was free.

"May I join you?" He asked casually as of this was a normal meeting between old friends. All she could do was nod as he took a seat next to her.

"May I ask you something before you leave?" He spoke and Caroline held her breath. He knew. "Of course." Her voice was a whisper and she was shaking with fear.

"Klaus isn't the best man and I'll be the first to admit that. He thinks too much of himself and his own needs to care for those around him. But where is Tyler now? I can tell you for sure that he isn't working. Instead, he is enjoying the company of another woman."

Caroline turned to look at him with horror in her eyes. Not Tyler. He wouldn't. Not her Tyler.

"And while you're not looking I've seen how Klaus looks at you. He admires your light. He enjoys your smile. He smiles almost every time you do. But mostly he looks at you in a way a lot of women want to be looked at. He feels something but he is afraid of that. He is afraid to let anyone take down the walls he has built to protect himself from pain. But he would. For you. And deep down, somewhere inside you, you feel the same. Because you look at him the same way. You just both don't know it. You two are the same, Caroline. And that's why, despite the dangerous stunt you convinced yourself that you would pull, you're still wearing your ring. That's why he still wears his. Because you know that you belong to each other. Tyler may be your first love but Klaus is your last. "

Caroline was taken back by those words. He spoke so certainly about what he said that she believed him. She, of course, wondered how Elijah came to knew about everything but he knew. And instead of anger, he was calmly showing her an option she thought she didn't have. An option to actually be happy with Klaus. Was he right about his words though? Did they really look at each other like that when the other wasn't looking?

When he stood up she half expected him to call the guards and arrest her for treason or for anything he could think of. "In the end its your choice. I hope to see you tomorrow, Caroline. Have a nice night. Be safe." And with that, he left her alone more confused and scared.

He gave her two wishes. Either to see her stand by his brother's side once more or to be safe on her journey with Tyler. And the decision, no matter how difficult it seemed to be, was taken rather easily.

In a few minutes she found herself in the familiar room she shared with her husband. Everything she had packed was placed back to their place and if Tyler was in the garden looking for her then he should realize that the plans had changed.

.

.

.

.

She laid in bed wearing her nightgown and kept her eyes on the ceiling. She couldn't help but think her first night there.

His lips on her own. His hands on her body. The way he kissed her neck. The thought made her squeeze her thighs. Even the memory of him made her feel as she did that night. Only he wasn't there.

She closed her eyes letting the memories and the feeling take over her mind. Her hand was trailing down her body imagining that it was him touching her again. She reached to the small piece of clothing that covered her more private parts and felt how wet it was.

She softly moaned his name, her husband's name, when her fingers spread her wet folds massaging the small bund. She was lost in pleasure.

In nothing but pleasure just to the thought of her husband. She needed him. She wanted him. And as slowly as her fingers stroked filling her with pleasure that softly she moaned his name again and again.

* * *

Klaus didn't go further than drinking this evening, not tonight. Not after Elijah left after his speaking his words, leaving them stuck in Klaus' mind. But he drank a lot. In hopes to calm down and be able to convince himself that he /wasn't/ like Mikael.

An hour passed before he dragged Kol and himself into the carriage and made their way home.

"Brother, ohh" Kol laughed childishly as he wrapped an arm around Klaus' shoulder for support.

"Sssh," The older prince chuckled as they entered the palace.

It looked like everyone was already in their chambers, sleeping. If not for that, he wouldn't have realized it's that late yet again.

Arriving at the second floor, he walked through the corridor, muttering a curse as he passed Elijah's chambers. Since he was drunk, his mind wasn't that clear at the moment, but the memory of what Elijah told to him was still very clear, and he didn't want to think about it.

"I'm not him." He mumbled to himself and shook his head as he finally arrived at his chambers. No, not his. His and his _wife's_ chambers. He needs to stop forgetting that.

Releasing a yawn, he grabbed the door handle and pushes it open, careful to not lose his balance and stumble forward. He was inside but his hand was still on the handle as he looked up at blinked several times, seeing the sight in front of him.

His wife laying on their bed, her legs spread open and her hand between them. As if that wasn't shocking already, he heard her moaning his name. At this moment, he wasn't sure if this was reality or if the alcohol in his system was making him see and hear it.

"Caroline..." He said almost questioningly, his lips forming a slight gap as he shut the door behind him and stepped forward. This time he did lose his balance but just stumbled slightly, not falling.

"What are you doing?" He hummed, his eyes set on her as he approached the bed.

* * *

Caroline was too lost in the moment to hear the door open so she continued her actions. She felt as if she was exploring her body. A side of her she didn't know and while one hand was busy between her legs the other cupped her breast squeezing it softly.

When she heard her name her eyes opened widely. Her hands pulled back and she covered her body with her dress. She looked at Klaus who of course was drunk and she hoped drunk enough to just let this go and have no memory of it in the morning.

Her cheeks turned red and she pulled the covers over her body shaking her head allowing golden locks to cover her face.

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing. " She laid on the bed turning her back to him. She wished she could just die of embarrassment that very moment and yet she was still alive.

"Its a long day tomorrow. We should sleep." She mumbled and held the covers close to her body, already settling into a sleeping position.

She remained quiet and wide awake to hear any sound coming from him and when she didn't hear a thing she looked over her shoulder seeing him stand at the same place he was before. Part of her was worried seeing him like that but she wished they would just go to sleep and forget about it all so she laid on her bed again but kept her eyes at the window.

* * *

Klaus swallowed as he watched her starting to cover herself. Too busy repeating in his mind what he just saw a moment ago to actually hear what she was saying.

He tried to remove every piece of clothing he was wearing before he sat down on the bed with a quiet thud.

"Caroline," He hummed again as he laid down completely and shifted closer to her. She didn't turn to look at him, neither did she say anything back. But even if she had, he doesn't think he would have heard it anyway.

Before he knew it, he moved closer and pressed his chest against her back and placed a gentle hand on the curve of her waist, slowly letting sliding it down and up, before sneaking it under her dress.

" _I_ want to do nothing too. Can I?" He mumbled as he already started stroking her, his lips parting as he felt her wet arousal.

* * *

She swallowed feeling the weight on the bed as he sat down. She wished he would just sleep. That this night would be over.

When he spoke her name she closed her eyes. How did he manage to make it sound so sexy was beyond her. She bit her lower lip as he pressed his body against her own and felt his hands on her body. That memory caused her to do those actions earlier and yet now here he was.

Her lips parted letting a soft moan as his fingers massaged her slowly. His breath so hot against her skin causing her to move her legs and spread them a bit giving him more access. She could feel his erection pressed against her back. He wanted her, just like she wanted him, at this moment.

"Yes, please." She whispered as a response as she slightly turned to look at him. He was so perfect. Even the smell of the alcohol he was drinking didn't bother her that moment.

She pressed her lips to his own kissing him slowly. She had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him. Her tongue passed over his lips before finding his own as her hips moved to the rhythm his hands did.

* * *

He was pleased to hear yet another moan escape her and continued rubbing his fingers over her moist folds. She'd been thinking about him while touching herself. Had she been doing this all those nights he was gone? He wondered, but couldn't quite concentrate on his thoughts as he kissed her back.

Moaning against her lips while his tongue circled around hers and his hand continued pleasing her with slow rubs for a little longer. Before he had the chance to think about what he was doing, he removed his hand from her and grabbed her nightgown, trying to pull it upwards.

"Remove it, I want to see all of you." He mumbled before he started kissing her again.

* * *

She groaned against his lips when he stopped massaging her folds. She wanted that pleasure only he could offer her. Her husband.

Hearing him say that he wanted to see her naked made her lick her lips before he kissed her again. She broke the kiss this time before getting out of bed. She turned to face him as she removed every piece of her clothing and stood naked before him.

She wanted him. She needed him. All of him.

She crawled back in bed facing him this time and pressed her lips to his own again only this kiss was more passionate.

She slowly pulled him on top of her moving her arms all over his body feeling every bit of his skin.

"I want you." She whispered breaking the kiss but she kissed him again only this time her lips moved to his jawline and them to his neck kissing and sucking his skin.

* * *

Klaus propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her undress, exposing herself completely for him to see. His eyes that he had difficulty keeping open just some minutes ago were wide open now.

When she joined him on the bed again and pulled his weight on top of her, kissing him eagerly, which he returned just as eager, his hands started to roam over her body. Feeling every inch of her smooth skin that they could reach.

"You'll have me." He wetted his lips and moaned quietly as her lips found his neck. Allowing her to continue, enjoying her ministrations more than he thought he would before he managed to reach between their bodies and lifted his torso just a tiny bit so he'd be able to grab hold of his shaft and guide it towards her entrance.

Without wasting another second, he began lowering himself, a low growl emitting from his throat as he pushed himself inside of her.

Caroline kept her eyes closed as she kissed along his skin enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin. When he whispered that she would have him she felt as a fire started inside her.

A she felt him inside him goosebumps surfaced on her skin. Her lips parted as she moaned his name softly and wrapped her arms around his body holding him close.

She had missed that feeling of having him inside her. It was that thought that had started her actions earlier.

When he started to move it was as if the whole world disappeared and it was just the two of them. Her own hips started to move along giving more to the feeling she whispered in his ear

"Don't stop" before her lips found his own again.

* * *

Klaus couldn't think straight as he started moving inside of her. He had forgotten this was merely her second time and that perhaps he might be hurting her again, but the feeling was too good and he was too drunk to think about that. However, if he had any doubts, they soon disappeared when he heard her whisper, telling him that not stop.

Groaning against her lips, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with her own, kissing her like a starving man while his hips bucked against hers.

His hands still exploring every delicious curve of her body. He couldn't believe that this was what he'd been missing all this time. When he could have his wife, he had been fucking whores.

* * *

As he kissed her so passionately her mind was lost in thought that he was all hers. She needed to think that and not of the other women that he was touching. She didn't want to think that he kissed anyone else like he kissed her.

As their movements became more intense so did the pleasure and soon her body was overwhelmed by the sensations. She broke their kiss needing to moan loud. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"Klaus I...I" she tried to tell him that she was close to exploding with pleasure but her body caught up with her. She trembled under his body as her muscles tightened around his member.

* * *

He never thought he'd enjoy hearing those loud pleasurable moans leaving her lips that were the result of his actions that much, but he did.

It sent little impulses through his body as he continued slamming into her. His hands gripping her breasts, squeezing them, feeling how full they felt under his touch as he stared at her face with parted lips.

"Let go, sweetheart" He groaned, not even having to tell her to, because she was already squirming underneath him, relishing the sensation of her orgasm.

Growling, he buried his face against her neck and gripped the sheets at either side of her head as he started to increase the pace of his thrusts, ready to find his own release.

* * *

Caroline felt his body tense on top of her and the growl that left his lips meant that he found his release too. She panted hard trying to calm her body from the intensity of her orgasm but this time it was different.

She held him close to her body not wanting him to leave her. This wasn't their first time and he found her in a position that she couldn't be ashamed of now. She needed this closeness of their bodies. She wanted to sleep naked in his arms feeling his skin pressed against her own.

She kissed his shoulder and passed her fingers through his hair

"That was amazing." She mumbled between kisses.

* * *

He kept his face buried in her neck as he panted against her. He smirked at her words, enjoying the kisses she was giving him.

"It was." He mumbled back as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Very amazing indeed" breathing slower now, his eyes shut closed as he kept laying on top of her, not bothering to move because of how tired he felt and the alcohol that was still in his system, besides he felt much comfortable to have his wife's naked body pressed against his own like this.

"I'm not him..." He mumbled very quietly, barely audible. Despite going through this amazing moment with her, Elijah's words never left his mind. He didn't care whatever anyone thought about him or said about him, but that had struck a nerve. He'd never do to _anyone_ what Mikael did to him.

Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep, softly snoring.

* * *

"What?" Caroline asked when she heard him mumble something but he was already too deep in sleep to answer her. She managed to get him to his side but she remained in his arms looking at him. He was handsome. His full lips that she couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss even though he was sleeping. His strong arms. His perfect body.

She smiled widely thinking how the day ended. This was not how it was supposed to go and yet she found herself happy with the twist of events. Tyler was with someone while she was waiting for him to escape. She was risking everything while he was sleeping around. At least Klaus gave her a sense of safety against any danger. He would protect her.

She yawned as she realized the day that was about to come would be a tiring one so she had to sleep. Klaus was sleeping on his back so she rested her head against his chest closing her eyes and falling asleep.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ta-da. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please feel free to leave a review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 guys, hope you enjoy! Special thanks to our friend Lucy who's been very excited about this story and also joined us in helping with correcting and stuff. Love ya.**

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

The next morning Klaus woke up with a groan and covered his eyes with his arms as he felt the bright light suddenly shining through the window as Sheila pulled the curtains open rather roughly.

"Ah, good morning, your highness. It is about time you wake up. Unless you plan on _skipping_ breakfast." Sheila said sternly, yet she made it look like she was saying something in a polite way. She was eying them quite critically, noting that the newlyweds were naked and tangled in each other's arms.

Before she had the chance to make another request or comment, Klaus waved a nonchalant hand at her.

"We are coming, Sheila, thank you." He told her, making her known she could go now. By this time Caroline had already sat up and was covering her body with the sheets, looking at the door as Sheila left.

He couldn't stop himself from admiring her in this state. Her wavy, tousled hair. Her slightly flushed cheeks. Memories of last night came back to him. He came home and saw her... He bedded her for the second time in their marriage.

His thoughts were interrupted when Caroline's maids entered their chambers, as requested by Sheila, of course, they were here to get the princess ready, and tidy the room.

"Oh, great..." He mumbled as he glanced at Caroline before he shifted towards the edge of the bed and took his shorts to put them on. He disliked being woken up like this.

* * *

Caroline felt the need to complain at the sudden light in the room. She wanted to sleep more.

Her eyes opened as soon as she heard Sheila's voice and pulled the covers to cover her body and sat up. She rubbed her eyes to hide her blush when she mentioned them skipping breakfast. But it was Klaus's voice that made goosebumps surface on her skin.

How could he have such an effect on her in such short amount of time? Yesterday she didn't care about him at all and now he set her body on fire with just his voice.

She was about to return in his arms but before she could manage it her maids walked in. She couldn't help but chuckle at Klaus's comment and she turned to look at him.

"It's a big day today, husband. Don't forget that."

She got out of bed letting the covers down revealing her naked body to him. Her maidens had seen her multiple times but it was his reaction she cared about.

She wore a simple blue dress and let her hair down forming soft curls. Once they were both dressed they made their way to the dining room for breakfast. She placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before taking a seat next to Klaus and before either managed to take a bite Mikael was already giving instructions on how things will go. It was the first time everyone was having breakfast along with Finn. He usually was too busy.

Her eyes found Elijah and for the first time he gave her a soft smile and she couldn't help but return the smile. Her gaze though avoided Tyler who seemed to be angry but still didn't speak a word but gave her side glances from time to time.

* * *

The ceremony... It was tonight. He knew that. And he also knew her family was here with them again. He showed her a small smile before they made their way towards the dining room, as expected every one of their family was present already.

"Good morning," He greeted everyone, starting with his father before they sat down in their chairs. He realized how hungry he was now that he saw the food in front of him, he didn't eat anything since yesterday's breakfast.

"It's lovely to see you again, Lady Elizabeth, Lord Bill." Klaus decided to say when Mikael finally stopped speaking for a moment. Wishing to change the subject. Besides he had to look polite and interested.

He took a bite of his food as he glanced at his wife. Seeing her smile as she ate her food as well. He didn't know if it was just her parents' presence or also their activities from last night, but that glow she usually had around her was back again, and he found himself drawn to it. To her.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and raised his goblet towards his mouth to find it empty. He looked at his side and gestured at the servant to refill his drink.

The young man walked over to Klaus and stood in between the married couple with the wine pitcher in his hands and leaned down, he was about to refill the cup, before his planned accident happened.

The pitcher slipped from the servant's hands, the hot tea pouring onto Klaus' lap, making him gasp in anger at the sudden cold feeling.

"Bloody hell!" He growled, pushing his chair back and getting up to his feet. Everyone watching the scene in horror, especially the Forbes' looking embarrassed since the boy was a servant of theirs. And Kol, as usual, laughing while his brother was in a miserable situation.

"Are you blind, you stupid pea-"

"I'm so sorry, your highness, I... I didn't mean to." The male said quietly, almost carelessly as he tried to find a cloth from the table to clean the tea stained clothes. Soon the other servants approaching to help.

* * *

Caroline smiled as he greeted her parents even though she knew that this was an act. The same act his own parents were putting up. But she didn't. She thought that hardly anything would ruin the day.

She listened carefully as Mikael spoke about the ceremony and how it will play out an, of course, there would be dinner after the crowning.

Caroline pushed her chair back as Tyler spilled tea all over Klaus's lap. She hardly believed that it was an accident.

"Tyler just let it." She said and he moved away giving her a death glare. She ignored it and turned to Klaus

"Perhaps you should change." She said and looked at Tyler

"You. With me." She said in a commanding voice to Tyler and walked out of the room to an empty space knowing that no one would hear them.

"You stood me up." He spoke in an angry voice.

"Did I? Or were you too busy satisfying your needs with another woman?" She asked equally angry and raised her brows. Her question took him by surprise and he remained quiet for a bit.

"Hayley gives me what you don't." He simply replied and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're disgusting. You're no different than the others. And to think that I believed you..." He made a motion to touch her and she slapped him

"Don't you dare touch me. I'm a princess and if you pull an act like this one _ever_ again it will be your last. From now on behave and show respect." She said and her eyes moved behind him to find Elijah standing there.

"Yes, your highness." Tyler bowed and he walked away lowering his head.

Elijah approached her keeping his hands behind his back.

"I believe he learned his lesson." He spoke and stood beside her.

"And I see that you and Niklaus are in a rather good mood today. I'm guessing you had a pleasant night?"

She blushed but a smile formed on her lips.

"Everything was better until this incident." She replied and Elijah smiled.

"If only this was the only time Niklaus found himself covered in a drink because of a jealous man. One would assume that he is used to it."

Caroline chuckled and nodded.

"I should attend to him and start preparing for the ceremony. Elijah," She said and looked at him in the eyes.

"thank you."

He simply nodded and walked away and soon Caroline made her way to the bedroom finding Klaus there.

"Shall I call the servants to prepare you a bath?" She asked not sure how their situation was now but she wanted to be closer to him.

* * *

Klaus was too angry and therefore distracted to see where Caroline left to together with the servant. However, he did hear her call him by the name. Tyler... He scoffed. He wondered how she knew, probably because he used to be a servant of her previous home.

"We are so sorry. He's such a clumsy servant..." Lady Elizabeth started to apologize for the boy's actions when she noticed Esther's unimpressed look.

"It wasn't your fault, lady." He said before telling the maids that were trying to clean him to stop. He could clean himself. He didn't need everyone to see it here, he was already more than furious.

Leaving the dining room with heavy steps, he made his way towards his chambers and pulled his shirt out. Groaning as he examined the little red mark that the hot tea left on his skin before he heard the door open.

Seeing Caroline enter the room, he shook his head. He appreciated her thoughtfulness.

"No, love. There's no need. I'll just change... _these_." He said as he tossed the shirt onto the floor in annoyance, before lowering his stained trousers.

He would make sure that servant paid for this. How dare he spill a drink on a him? He was a prince, for God's sake.

* * *

Caroline nodded and stepped further into the room and reached for a drawer getting some clean clothes for him.

"I hope the tea wasn't that burning hot." She turned to look at him and smiled softly letting his clean clothes on the bed before walking to the other side of the bed.

"I apologize for Tyler. I scolded him so he knows that just because we grew up together and know each other since kids he won't get away with that even though it was an accident." She doubted that it truly was an accident but no one should know that.

She smiled softly at her husband realizing that this was the most they had talked in a few days. It felt weird but good. She wanted to know him. She felt drawn to him more after the discussion she and Elijah had the night before.

"Do you have any plans until the crowning?"

* * *

"You knew each other since you were kids?" He asked as he looked up at her, walking over to towards the bed to get the clothes she put there for him. That information peeked his interest.

"It's not you who should apologize, love. And indeed, he'll pay for it." He said as he slipped inside the new trousers before grabbing his shirt and slid his arms through the sleeves. Taken aback by her question.

Why would she ask him that? She hadn't bothered asking what he was doing the past whole week, even though it was clear what he was doing. Not that he was going out for a drink right now, he wouldn't today. Would he tomorrow? Thinking about the tavern and about drinking and women... it only made Elijah's words come back to his mind and he didn't like that at all.

"I..." He started, he didn't actually have any plans.

He wondered if she wanted him to spend time with her. She never said it or showed it plainly, and he never noticed it before, but remembering what he came home to last night, she clearly did have an interest in him. That excited and pleased him, but it also frightened him a little. Noone ever showed interest in the things he liked. The women he slept with him only did so because it was their job, or because they liked his title, money or simply appearance. She, however, wanted to because... he's her husband? She wanted to get to know him so she wouldn't live the rest of her life so miserable and alone, right? That must be it. For her _own_ purpose. _Not_ because she cared for him, but pure selfishness.

It wasn't like he gave her a reason to care for him or anything anyway. He hadn't paid any attention to her, yet he also hadn't been _that_ cruel. He just left her alone and continued doing his own thing, that was all. Needless to say, he didn't need her to care for him. He didn't need anybody to care for him... Or at least that was what he told himself.

"I was planning to do some painting," He told her with a firm nod ready to leave the room.

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on him and she felt as if she could see the conflict happening in his mind but she didn't know why. She bit her lip wondering if it was the change in her behavior. The past days she hardly asked him about anything or cared what he did but everything had changed with Elijah's words of how they look at each other when the other one wasn't looking. Those words and the night they spend together had changed her.

"Sounds good." She replied with a smile on her lips.

"I will start preparing myself in my mother's room. She missed me and she wants us to have some time alone." She spoke casually as if this was a normal thing they did every day. She craved that. It felt good to discuss like this with him.

"I guess the next time I'll see you, you will be at the end of the aisle again." She joked as she picked up some of the things she would need before walking to the door.

"See you later, Klaus." She smiled and walked out of the room. She loved saying his name. She enjoyed how she had connected it with the nights of lovemaking.

* * *

"That's lovely." Klaus nodded at her. She spoke so freely to him at this very moment, he had been wanting that. He didn't want her to be nervous all the time.

Whatever the reason was for that change, he decided he shouldn't care about it. He should just be glad and leave it at that.

"Yes," he chuckled at her playful words about waiting at the aisle even though he found no amusement in them right now. He just couldn't stop thinking about all these things he had about her in his mind and he didn't like it. He didn't want to care about what her motives were.

Just when he thoughts he pulled himself together, she called him by his first name, making him confused all over again. She never called him by his full name... She only did during _those_ nights he would never forget.

"Enjoy the time with your mother... Caroline." He said after clearing his throat and kept his eyes on her to watch her leave.

He exhaled a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He hated feeling this way and he didn't even know _why_ or _what_ he was feeling exactly. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't care if she cared or not. He shouldn't. Yet he did.

Shaking his head, he stormed out of the room and walked towards his office. Perhaps painting didn't sound that bad, it may help him calm.

* * *

Caroline had spent the majority of the day in her mother's room. They even had tea there and not with the rest of the royal family. Then again she doubted that any of them showed up. She was more than happy to have those kinds of chats with her mother. She had missed them. They talked about everything regarding the life back home. She was sad to hear that her nanny wasn't doing so well with her health though. They talked about how her parents were and despite her mother's assurance that everything was as normal as before she had her doubts. Her parents lived as strangers before and she thought that now she was gone they wouldn't even have dinner together.

When the time came Liz was all dressed up and she looked royal herself. Caroline was wearing the dress she had made, the one that was made for a different occasion. Her mother placed a soft kiss on her cheek before walking out and so did the maids to assist with the preparations. She could hear the noise from outside the door as everyone was leaving to take their places but she stood by the window looking down at the crowd of people continuing their every day lives.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned around to find Bonnie looking at her from the door.

"My lady, we are ready."

Caroline stood outside a set of big heavy doors bearing the Mikaelson crest on them. She could hear the people from inside discussing. The two guards that stood with her had their hands placed on the doors ready to open them when the sound of trumpets was to come from inside the room. She felt her nerves tense as she kept playing with her ring with the hope she wouldn't trip and fall. Or worse. What if the crown fell from her head? When the trumpets echoed through the palace the doors opened. She counted until three as she was told and took the first step.

She kept her eyes at the center of the room looking at no one and at nothing. She heard talks of admiration over her beauty. Everyone in the royal family was there. Sitting on their thrones, wearing their best outfits and their crowns. She had noted the empty seat beside Klaus. Everyone but Mikael was sitting. Once she stood in front of him she lowered her head in a bow before kneeling before him. The same bishop that performed her wedding read a prayer before handing Mikael the crown that he placed on her head. Despite her eyes being lowered, she could feel its weight.

She stood up as the bishop announced her as, "Princess Caroline Mikaelson." That last name felt strange.

She kissed the ring on Mikael's finger before walking behind him taking a seat next to her husband and when Mikael took his, the crowd cheered. But she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

When the cheering toned down everyone started to make their way towards the dining room while the royal family was left behind allowing their guests to settle at their seats first before they would walk into the room.

When they finally stood up making their way to the large dining room that was reserved for these occasions she turned to look at Klaus and how handsome he looked. She had never seen him with a crown before. Each of the crowns was different. Elijah's was the most majestic one as a crown prince and Kols the simplest one as he was the last child.

"I need a drink," Kol said as they all started to make their way towards the dining room but her eyes remained on Klaus.

"You seem uncomfortable. Are you feeling well?" She asked with real concern in her voice.

* * *

Once in his office, Klaus stared, from what he could remember, almost half an hour at the black canvas, having nothing in his mind he could paint. He despised it, his mind was full of other unnecessary things, things that made him uncomfortable, and he wanted them gone.

When the canvas was full of messy, dark, random lines, it was already time to get ready for the ceremony. Stuffing the brushes away, the prince cleaned his hands and returned to his chambers to dress in a fancier suit than the one he was wearing right now. It was a white outfit with gold embroidery, one similar to his wedding suit, expect less detailed and in a much lighter color. And then, at last, he took his crown from its secure place and placed it on top of his head.

Smirking as he looked at his own reflection in the wooden full-length mirror at the corner of his bedroom. He didn't like white, but he did look like a true charming prince. Once satisfied with his looks, he followed the guard at his door who was leading him towards the throne room. The royal family had to yet sit down before the guests can fill in the room. Klaus glanced at the empty throne next to him, the one that belonged to Caroline.

It didn't take long before the room went crowded and the trumpets started echoing through the room, announcing that Caroline, his wife was coming in.

His mouth formed a slight gap as he saw what was in front of him. _This_ was the dress she had designed for herself? She looked absolutely breathtaking. The white, the gold, the pearls suited her so well. The whole dress looked so perfect on her, fitting her like a glove. He couldn't be the only man in the room to feel like he just got struck by lightning, but they all knew she belonged to him and him _only_.

He concentrated on her throughout the whole ceremony, not being able to hold in the scoff that left his throat when she had to kiss the ring on Mikael's hand. He didn't like that his father had to be a part of his all, but he was the king after all.

His eyes followed her as she took her seat on her throne. His lips curling up into an immediate smile, he didn't know whether it was for the show or a genuine smile, or maybe he did but he wouldn't say it out loud. The thoughts from earlier already started entering his mind and made him slightly uncomfortable. He remained smiling as he turned to look at the cheering crowd.

Finally, when everyone, the royals and the guests, retreated to the dining room, Klaus tried to avoid as many people as he could. He watched Mikael from the corner of his eyes, giving everyone that fake smile of his, standing so tall with his chest pushed forward as if to show how powerful he was.

"Hmm?" Klaus turned his head to the side when he heard someone speaking, seeing it was his wife. He cleared his throat and shook his head, allowing himself to admire her features for a little while before he looked elsewhere.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I should be the one asking you if you are well." He looked at her again, lifting one of his hands slightly up for her to place hers on top of it before he led them further into the room. He needed a drink as well, actually.

"You did excellent during the ceremony. My mother must be proud."

* * *

Caroline smiled widely as she saw how he stared at her for a moment. The corners of his lips were turned into a faint smile that she interpreted that he liked how she looked. The truth was she heard everyone's whispers as she made her way down the aisle and they all had good words to say about the beauty of their princess.

"I'm well. I hadn't realized that the crowns are so heavy though." She chuckled as her thumb softly brushed over his skin while her hand was on top of his.

Her eyes moved towards the King and Queen and to her surprise, even Mikael didn't look so grumpy as he usually did. Esther, on the other hand, seemed very pleased with a smile formed on her lips the entire time. Caroline couldn't tell if it was fake or real but she seemed pleased.

"She seems like it. But, are you?" She asked turning her attention to him.

She didn't care what Mikael and Esther thought. She cared what he did. Elijah's words played in her mind again and she wondered how he looked at her today when she was too busy looking elsewhere. The events of the night before played out in her mind again and she felt her breath quicken.

As they stood outside the doors of the dining room she took in a deep breath.

"I do wish for a drink as well." She responded to Kols earlier words and the young prince smiled widely.

"I like you more and more every day. If you ever get tired of Klaus my room is."

"Enough, Kol," Elijah said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Can you just stop talking for once?" She groaned as she stood next to Kol.

Once they entered the room they took their sits higher than everyone else. Caroline's eyes found her who sat parents not far away. She wished they were closer though.

* * *

"You'll get used to it eventually" He chuckled at her comment about the crowns as they walked further.

Her question took him a bit by surprise as he glanced at her. She looked so beautiful and so innocent, she was in a foreign place with many foreign people, that had officially become her home now. He assumed she just wanted to feel at home. And yes he didn't care and he told himself he shouldn't, but he did want her to feel at home.

"Of course." He told her and let his eyes linger on her for another second before he looked away to his brother, walking together with them. He frowned at Kol's comment. He knew his little brother tended to make remarks like that always, but he should know that Caroline is a princess now. A royal. A Mikaelson. Klaus' wife. He should know better.

Finally seated at their table, Klaus released a quiet sigh and allowed his muscles to relax. He needed that drink now, that was being served. However, they all had to wait for the King to finish his little speech about how blessed he felt to have a new daughter, a princess, and how he will do anything he could to keep their kingdom wealthy and safe.

"About time..." He mumbled quietly when everyone raised their wine goblets in the air, and so did he before he took a large gulp.

The servants entered through the large doors with many plates in their hands, starting to fill the tables with food while everybody chatted with each other and waited.

"Hey Elijah, you missed all the fun last evening, you know! You shouldn't have left so early, right Nik?" Kol commented from his seat, wiggling his eyebrows as he sipped his wine. Making Klaus more irritated than he was at the earlier comments he made.

"But then again, you did _kill_ the mood with the words you said before your departure. Nik was so-"

"That's enough, Kol," Klaus said in a rough tone, stopping Kol from continuing.

"Fine..." The youngest prince mumbled but continued grinning nonetheless.

"Finally, I'm starving!" He said as the servants attended their table now.

"Nik, do you like my dress? Caroline made it." Now it was Rebekah's turned to speak, it seemed. Well better than Kol and his idiotic remarks.

Clearing his throat, he raised his eyebrows as he looked at Rebekah.

"Why yes, it's beautiful, sister. Caroline's done a wonderful job." He told her with a smile before glancing at Caroline next to him.

"It's almost as beautiful as the one she's wearing." He smirked softly.

* * *

Caroline raised her cup along with the rest and nearly emptied its content but she was extremely careful to not spill any on her dress.

She turned to glance at Kol as he spoke and she raised her brows wondering what he meant. But she did know. She couldn't fool herself.

Kol and Klaus were out drinking and probably having fun with other women. Did he sleep with another woman and then came home to sleep with her too? Had his hands held someone else before he held her body making it tremble under his own? The thoughts caused her pain, one that wasn't physical. She felt her bottom lip tremble and look away, her eyes finding Bonnie discussing with another woman. Bonnie gave her a smile and Caroline faked her own.

When he commented on her dress she looked down at it and how well it truly looked on her body, highlighting her curves.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." And she was truly glad.

As the night progressed she mostly spent her time drinking but not too much. She didn't want to be drunk. One of the guards approached her giving her a box and told her that it was left at the gates and it was a gift for the new princess. Her brows raised as she didn't expect anything from anyone.

She opened it and when she looked inside she screamed as loud as she could, pushing her chair back. She hadn't expected this at all.

A dead man's head was placed inside the box.

She stood back frozen in terror wondering who would have done this to her. She had never harmed anyone.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A head in a box *gasp* Who and why would someone do that? Hmmm. Find out in the next chapter ;)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**20+ followers, wow guys. Thank you so much for reading our story with interest and being curious about what is going to happen next! We reaaally appreciate it.**

 **By the way, it's only 4 more days left until season five of The Originals starts, we're SO SO SO SO SO excited. We finally get to see Klaroline in the same room again after SO freaking long! And of course we get to see the Mikaelson again and we missed them so much. I really can't wait. Are you guys excited to see them all again too?**

 **Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus was drinking mostly, trying to avoid as many people as he could. He was chatting with Elijah and the Salvatore brothers, but Elijah seemed as if he was too busy in his own thoughts. He wondered what was going on in his mind, although he could make a guess. His _precious_ maid wasn't here to help tonight. Klaus knew about Elijah's secret with Katerina. He was the only one he knew because he caught them together in the hallway one day. He thought his brother was just fooling around, but when he saw how worried and protective he got, Klaus got the note. Besides Elijah wasn't the type of man who fooled around.

He laughed at first, finding it quite amusing and ridiculous. His brother, a prince, in love with a bloody servant. The idea of _love_ made Klaus already uncomfortable, let alone being in love with a maid. But Elijah strangely looked content whenever he had spent time with her, and looked rather sad whenever she wasn't around, so he supposes it's a good thing. Klaus didn't care. He wouldn't tell anybody either. Elijah was his favorite sibling, he was always there for him, even at times when he didn't deserve it.

Lost in the conversation he was having with Stefan, the loud shriek turned his and everybody else's attention towards the table he was sitting at earlier.

"Oh, dear lord." Bonnie who was standing next to Caroline mumbled quietly as Klaus together with Elijah approached the table, his eyes widened in horror as he saw what was in the box that was placed in front of Caroline on the table. It was a head. One of the guards'.

"Bloody hell..." He muttered, his expression turning into a furious and worried one as he wrapped an arm around Caroline and pulled her away from the box and scene.

Before more people could see it, Elijah put the lid back on and shared a look with his brothers, while Mikael informed the people that there wasn't anything to worry about, of course only caring about himself. He didn't want his own people to turn their backs on him when they saw what he allowed to happen. Soon the violin started to play again and people continued chatting.

"Who did this?" He groaned at his brother as a few guards approached them, the guard who handed Caroline the box was standing there too.

"How dare you, allowing this to happen?" He let go of Caroline and grabbed the guard who was trembling by the collar of his uniform, pulling him towards him.

Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulder, not wanting him to cause a scene in front of the guests.

"Let us check the hall and the entrance of the palace. Stay with your wife, brother." He said as he walked as he left the dining room together with the guards.

* * *

Caroline hid in the arms of her husband. She felt tears burn her eyes to the sight she had witnessed. Who would have done this to her and why?

"Klaus," She mumbled when he left her and her eyes moved around the room trying to see anyone who would be responsible for this but no one seemed suspicious.

Elijah gave her a reassuring look that the matter would be taken care of but it did very little to erase the image from her mind. She looked at the rest of the family and even though Mikael, Esther and Rebekah tried to act as normal as possible, Elijah, Kol, and Finn had left the room to search the corridors. She placed a hand Klaus's shoulder and tried to speak calm even though the terror was still obvious on her face.

"Can we retire to our room? I don't want to be here."

Exiting through another door to avoid anyone who would ask questions that not only they didn't want to answer but had no answers for, they walked quietly until they reached their chambers. Once inside, Caroline took off the crown and let it on a table before quickly walking over to the window seeing almost every guard of the kingdom at the streets.

"Do you think that was a death threat to me?" She asked without looking at Klaus but just then there was a knock on the door. At the other side stood Elijah who had removed his crown as well. That was quick.

"We found nothing out of the ordinary but there will be extra guards on each floor. I thought I should let you know. You should rest." His eyes found her own to the final words and she nodded before she mouthed a thank you.

* * *

Klaus was still furious as Elijah and the rest of his brothers left to find a clue. Who would do this? And for what reason? Klaus might have bad habits and tended to fool around, but he didn't have any personal enemies. And he doubted a stupid peasant who lost to him at a gambling game would have the courage to do something like this.

He nodded at Caroline, who was still trembling from what she'd seen a few minutes ago, and guided her out of the dining room until they reached their chambers. It was a good idea that they were out of sight. He couldn't risk any other attack from happening.

"I don't think it was anything directed at you, Caroline." He said and he meant his words.

With what motive would anyone send a death threat to the new princess? What could they gain by killing her? Caroline's parents were still alive, so they can't have the motive to kill her so that Klaus won't be able to inherit all the gold and goods of the Forbes family. They had to murder her parents first for that. Seeming that wasn't the case, it had to be something else, something his family had to involved in. Mikael...

He was about to take a few steps closer to her at the window when the door opened after a brief knock. He frowned and closed his eyes in disappointment, and worry as Elijah left after informing they didn't find anything yet. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He had to find out who was responsible for this.

"You should rest." He repeated Elijah's words as he glanced at Caroline, who looked calmer than earlier, but it wasn't hard to notice her worry still. Seeing her like that... it made him want to protect her. From everything. It reminded him of their wedding vows.

"I can call Bonnie for you, if you wish."

* * *

Caroline felt confused, to say the least. If this wasn't directed at her then why did the guard say that the gift was meant for her? She couldn't help but think of this was one of Klaus's lovers who had formed some sort of hate towards her because she wished to be a princess herself. Or perhaps Tyler. She hated herself for even thinking that it could be him. Or perhaps Hayley? She hadn't missed the way she was looking at Klaus or her. She looked at him with love and hopes and Caroline with pure hate.

Elijah's words did little to comfort her. That only meant that the twisted person who performed such an act was out there roaming the streets. Only thing was for sure. She wouldn't be able to sleep well until that person was caught.

When Klaus mentioned calling Bonnie she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him. She took a few steps towards him and kept her eyes locked on his own.

"Could you stay? Please. I would feel a lot safer if you are here." She spoke the truth in her words.

Even with the assurance that there was added guards roaming the halls especially those of their private chambers did little to calm her. Having her husband here would be a lot different.

* * *

Klaus didn't expect to hear what he had. She wanted him to stay with her. He didn't think that would be what she wanted, or that she would even feel safer with him. Well, he was a man, after all. Of course, she would feel a lot safer with him than she would feel with Bonnie. But. . .

"I, uh..." He wanted to go look and see for himself if there's any clue of the idiots who did this, yet Elijah told him they couldn't find anything. If he told Caroline that was what he was going to do, she would probably tell him it's pointless and would advise him not to. Although it is his choice whether to listen to that or not... He also wanted to assure her safety. What if someone walked in here and took her away, or worse, killed her? The guards couldn't keep their eyes open, that was a fact they both learned earlier.

"Alright. I'll stay with you then." He said as he fully turned towards her.

* * *

Caroline raised her brows when he agreed to stay. She didn't expect him to but it was what she truly wanted.

"Thank you." She let a soft smile on her lips and allowed herself to finally take in how amazing he looked.

"You're very handsome today. I mean not that you're not the other days." She shook her head and chuckled.

She remained silent for a bit before finally letting her hair down allowing her loose curls fall on her shoulders.

"Could you help me with the dress?" She asked turning around and brushing her hair to the side. Besides the fact that there was no way to unbutton it on her own it was her own need to feel his touch that made her ask him.

* * *

Klaus chuckled quietly at her compliment and nodded. The confusing thoughts from earlier this day coming back to his mind. But he tried to push them away. He shouldn't care _why_ she said this. She said it. Let it be.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You look very beautiful too, as I've mentioned earlier." He said and watched her free her hair. He took a small breath, enjoying what he saw.

He was once again taken aback by her request but followed suit anyway.

"Of course." He mumbled and walked closer to her. Now standing right behind her.

He looked down at her exposed neck and shoulder, her creamy skin almost begging him to be kissed and licked.

Clearing his throat, he raised his hands and started unbuttoning the little buttons on the back of the dress. He just realized how heavy the dress looked. She did a hell of a job walking in it through the aisle.

"There," He took a few steps backward, allowing her to get out completely and change into whatever she pleased.

He pushed his middle and index finger through the tight collar of the suit he was wearing, pulling at it to make it looser. He had been walking around for too long in those fancy clothing, perhaps he should change into his sleeping attire as well, he thought as he turned away from her and walked over to the little table to place his crown down next to her own before he pulled his jacket off.

Once he did that, he started unbuttoning his shirt and flinched, making a hissing sound as his hand brushed over his lower abdomen. He saw the little red spot from the tea accident earlier was still there. It had swollen a little. He mentally cursed at himself that such a little thing caused him pain. He was a man, a prince even, he shouldn't get affected by a tiny scratch. He had learned not to be _weak_.

* * *

When his fingers brushed against her skin when he was unbuttoning her dress, it felt like it awakened her body. But in times like this, she couldn't bring herself to think of such desires. She was too worried to even consider that. What if something happened when they were doing something? They would be an even easier target.

She removed her dress and wore a simple blue robe to hide her body and as she picked up her dress she heard him hiss. Her gaze found him to see what was going on and she noticed the red spot on his lower abdomen. It must have been a burn mark from this morning. She let her dress on a chair and walked closer to him.

"That must hurt a lot. Why did you not take care of it earlier?" She asked worriedly and walked over to him.

"Give me a moment. I'll help you with the pain."

She hurriedly walked to a small desk that had small jars in it. She loved herbs so she knew what each could do. She took an empty jar and filled with a mix of different plant seeds and some water to make a paste.

"Remove your pants and lay down. You shouldn't wear anything for a bit so this can work."

She waited until he did what she told him to do before she got on the bed as well. She found herself admiring the beauty of his body first though. He was so perfect. Taking some of the paste with her fingers she slightly lowered the shorts he was wearing as underwear and softly applied it on top of the red spot, careful to not hurt him. She massaged the area and the skin surrounding it before adding some more with her fingers. _This was to help him and not to touch him_ , she kept saying to herself though she was sure that she had applied the right amount and it didn't need more though she kept adding.

She managed to stop herself before she emptied the jar letting it to the table next to her.

"By tomorrow there won't be any pain," she assured him before laying to her side.

* * *

"It's fine, it's just a tiny scratch. Nothing I can't handle" He told her but the princess was already on her way to get some helpful herbs and plants for him.

He raised his eyebrows at her demand. Unable to stop himself from thinking further. If he had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on him...

"Alright then. If you insist." He cleared his throat and pulled his trousers down before getting on the bed. Laying halfly down, his upper back slightly leaning against the pillows. He took in a sharp breath when her soft fingers made contact with his skin, the paste feeling rather cold. Despite the slight itching from the pain, feeling her small hands on him was incredible. He wanted them all over his body, healing every battle or abuse scar he was carrying on him with her wonderful touch.

Already missing the warmth of her hands, he pulled his shorts more up again and nodded at her.

"Thank you, love." He told her sincerely. He really appreciated her help and effort to take care of him. He laid down completely, resting his head comfortably on the pillow. He kept his eyes on her for a little longer before looking up at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to expect on this night, but this was definitely not what he had in mind. He would make sure to find out who did this...

"I apologize, for what happened tonight. You shouldn't have seen something like that on a day that is special for you." He mumbled after a long silence.

It wasn't his fault. Even if it was he never apologized for anything. But he felt the need to this time. She just had been crowned as a princess, that's a special occasion just like a name day or a wedding, right? It was only fitting.

* * *

Caroline washed her hands and dried them with a cloth. She walked to the fire, making sure there was enough wood in it to keep them warm before returning to bed. To someone, it would seem like a normal routine but to her, it wasn't. She was avoiding returning to bed because if she did then they would have to talk and she felt more nervous than their first night together. Usually, they were surrounded by others and when they were in bed they were usually already asleep or engaging in other activities which today would be impossible due to his burn. And it was rather early to sleep.

She kept trying to find ways to show him that she wants to be closer to him and that she cared but she hadn't figured out the way to do so. Climbing to bed she turned to look at him as she laid by his side and shook her head.

"This isn't your doing so you don't have to apologize. I just don't understand who or why." She sighed and took in a deep breath. She knew the image wouldn't leave her mind easily.

"Could it be someone who has a problem with my family? It seems unlikely, however. I've never heard or got the impression that there was a problem with someone." She remained quiet with the puzzle still bothering her mind until she shook her head. She wouldn't allow that to ruin their night any further.

Instead, her eyes roamed all over his body. He had plenty of scars and she would love to know the story behind each of them. She licked her lips and cleared her throat as her eyes met his own.

"How did your painting go?" She asked as she remembered that he was in his office most of the day before preparing for the ceremony. To that thought, her eyes moved to their crowns that were placed side by side. They looked amazing and she could definitely tell that hers was designed specifically to match his own even to the slightest details except for the number of diamonds.

"They look beautiful, don't you think?" She smiled wondering how he felt that everything was made specifically to show their married status.

* * *

Klaus mumbled a quiet "no" and shook his head that he was resting on the pillow. One of his knees was halfly bend while his other leg was placed flat on the mattress of their bed.

He doubted the Forbes had any issues with anyone. They were one of the lands that were most loved by its people and they didn't usually engage in any war or battles. At least from what he heard. It had to do something with his own family. He was certain about it. Mikael had so many secrets kept away from everyone. From his wife, from his children. Just his closest men knew most of the things about him. He didn't even share any information about war and tactics and such with his most noble son Elijah. Therefore it wouldn't surprise him if this was his doing.

"You should try not to worry about it any further, Caroline. I and our men will find out shortly, and punish whoever was responsible for this." He swore and nodded to himself, his eyes moving to meet her.

It was such a strange thing. A week ago they barely talked, they still didn't that much, but she looked a lot more at ease now. Not constantly walking on eggshells anymore. Perhaps it had to do with their _activity_ of last night... To what he came home to see her doing. He couldn't stop his lips from curling into a small smirk at the images that were flashing through his mind. Or perhaps he was just imagining things.

He raised his eyebrows when she asked him about his painting. He didn't expect she would ask that.

How did it go... That was a good question. He couldn't really paint anything, he couldn't get his thoughts together.

"Well... I didn't really have much inspiration. But I tried my best like I always do" He told her with a small shrug and followed her eyes. Seeing what she was looking at. She was right, their identical crowns placed next to one and other looked very beautiful indeed. The diamonds on it slightly glistening because of the dim light of the fireplace.

"They do..." He said slowly and after a while turned to look at her again. He just stared at her face, not saying nothing for a long time.

* * *

Caroline nodded and took a deep breath. She knew the royal family would do anything to find the one behind such actions. Klaus, Elijah and even Kol seemed very determined to not let this just slip by unlike Mikael who seemed hardly bothered by it. She didn't trust the King. She felt as if he was two-faced and with far more secrets. And a constant bad mood. She could only wish that Klaus was not like him and if the rumors about Klaus not being Mikael's son then it meant he wouldn't be like him.

"I'm sorry you didn't have inspiration. Perhaps tomorrow you will. From now in we won't have other things to distract us until one of your siblings get married or—" she paused avoiding to bring the subject of having a child though it should happen soon. Not only she was not ready for that but she had the feeling the subject he didn't wish to discuss. Their parents did more than often though.

Her eyes remained on their crowns for a bit longer until she felt her eyes get heavy. She could hear noises from outside that meant the party was over and everyone was slowly returning to their rooms. Caroline moved to get more comfortable on their bed and kept her eyes on him remaining quiet until she couldn't keep them open anymore and gave in to her need to rest.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and opinion, we really appreciate them.  
We're busy fixing chapter 8 now, so stay tuned for that. ;)) Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys! Chapter 8 is finalllly here.  
** **It took us some time to correct this one, due to us both being busy with finals, but it's finally here.**

 **As always, we hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Klaus groaned as the bright sun peeked through the windows and shone right onto his closed eyes, waking him up from his strangely peaceful sleep. With a quiet groan leaving his throat, he brushed a hand over his face and looked at his side with sleepy eyes.

It was empty. Within a second, yesterday's horrible events came back to his mind. He felt a sudden, strong worry take over him as he abruptly sat up and glanced around. They didn't get her, did they? He instantly got out of bed without thinking of the burn wound on his chest and went searching for her.

"Caroline?" He called out and cursed himself. He was in their bloody bedchambers... as if calling out her name would work. Shaking his head he walked over to the door on the left side that led towards their small bathroom. Perhaps she was in there, washing her hair or something... No?

He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and turned it around, pushed the door open before he stepped in without a second thought and didn't regret doing so _at all_.

"Caro- Oh..." He muttered under his breath as he saw what she was doing. She was seated and busy bathing in the wooden bath that the maids probably ready for her.

"I apologize, I didn't know you were... in here." He managed to say after a moment and told himself to look elsewhere, at something that wasn't her exposed, milky white... wet body, but found it hard to do so.

* * *

Sleeping early did little when it came to her rest. She kept twisting and turning. With every little sound she heard she opened her eyes, expecting someone to walk into the room to kill them. And when she managed to close her eyes and find a few moments of sleep she kept dreaming of that box and its content.

When morning came she tried to be as quiet as she could and so did her maids that prepared her a bath. Thankfully they didn't wake up her husband so she tried to enjoy a few moments of relaxation.

"Prince Elijah was more than furious," Bonnie told her earlier, as she was helping with the bath. In her days here Bonnie had become her best friend. They talked about everything and she trusted her with almost everything.

"The queen was rather mad as well. Once everyone left, Elijah and the queen had a huge argument with the King about how something like that could happen on such a day and with so many guards around." She spoke quietly updating Caroline about what had happened once she left the ballroom last night.

"I heard that Prince Finn and Prince Kol found the dead body. It was in plain sight and unfortunately many of the villagers saw it. They still don't know why but Prince Elijah is more than determined to find out who is behind it. "

Caroline kept her eyes closed while Bonnie spoke and the other maids were quite out of fear hearing the events that unfolded.

"The king requested for more security but that's all that changed."

Her eyes opened widely when the door opened and saw Klaus. He was looking for her and he seemed worried.

"Oh... I'll be with you in a moment." She told him and tried to let a smile form on her lips. When he left the room she got out of the tub and got dressed. She had no idea how she would manage to pass the day as normally as she could.

When she walked back in the bedroom and her maids were out of the room she walked to the bed that Klaus was sitting lost in his thoughts.

"I apologize for causing you to worry. I didn't want to wake you up. You needed your sleep." She leaned close to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before taking a step back as Shelia walked into the room and told Klaus what Bonnie told her earlier.

Caroline quietly listened along, in case there was any new information but none came.

* * *

"It is all right, love." The, now dressed, prince answered as he looked up at her from his sitting position on the edge of the bed. He didn't expect her to kiss him like she did, but he didn't mind it either. She was merely apologizing.

He cleared his throat and stood up once Sheila entered their room and enlightened him about last night's events. He frowned at the information that many villagers saw the dead body. Everyone must have heard about it by now and had many questions. Questions no one knew the answers to yet. He can already imagine how furious Mikael is right now.

"I believe they're waiting for us," Klaus said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Caroline. Offering his hand to her before they exited their bedroom and made their way towards the dining room.

He noticed that instead of two, there were three guards at the start of the corridor. Extra security. As if the number of the guards would make any difference. They simply needed to be more cautious, better trained. He would teach them a lesson if only he could.

Once they arrived in the rather quiet room, which was very unusual with his family, they sat down and waited for anybody to speak.

"Good morning, my dear." Esther greeted them and tried to sound cheerful in that phony way, but the expression visible on her face said something else.

He glanced at Mikael who had his fingers firmly wrapped around his goblet and had a rather stern expression on his face. Even sterner than usual.

"You found the dead body, did you not Finn?" Klaus asked after some time as he looked at Finn who was seated on the opposite row.

"We did." Kol interrupted, a few seats away. Sounding almost proud that he did.

"It was such a sight, Nik. So gross... I've seen many dead bodies, but never one like that." The youngest prince shuddered and moved to face Rebekah who was seated next to him.

"I reckon you would have fainted the second you saw it, little sister. It was worse than the head." He continued and now looked at Caroline. His words causing the frown on Klaus' face to deepen.

The girl was already enough traumatized by what she saw, she didn't need to hear such detailed words. Noone did. Especially not at a table where there's food.

Before Klaus could say something harsh to Kol, his older brother Elijah interrupted.

"Finn said he noticed _claw_ marks on the corpse."

At that, Klaus' full attention was on Finn again, waiting for him to inform him further.

"Indeed. The poor man had many scratches on his entire body. Deep ones. I suppose the intruders brought their guarding dogs with them, but they must be _quite_ big..." Finn said and shook his head, making the blond prince even more confused.

He didn't say anything, he was lost in his thoughts until one of the servants came to fill his cup with warm tea. He took in and sipped from it lightly, and while doing so, he glanced at his mother.

She suddenly looked a whole lot paler than she did a few minutes ago.

* * *

Caroline was about to take the first bite of her cake and Klaus started the conversation about the dead body, immediately changing her appetite. Instead, she took the cup of tea and sat back knowing that she wouldn't be able to touch her food now. Especially with the information Kol shared with them.

Her brows furrowed when there was a mention of claw marks.

As she sat back thinking about the new information and the discussion continued around the dead body Bonnie approached her and handed her a note from her mother. Her parents had left earlier that morning and Caroline had just realized that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to them. Opening the note she read it and her eyes moved to Mikael and then to Klaus before she read the note once again.

She folded it and held it in her hand as she watched Esther who had lost all color from her face and excused herself from the table. Caroline noticed how upset she seemed and how her hands were shaking. Of course, it could be a cold but Caroline couldn't help but feel suspicious.

As everyone started leaving the table she held Klaus' hand to make him stay a bit more.

"Leave us." She said to the maids and the guards and once they did so she gave him the piece of paper.

Her mother informed her of the large amount of money her father gifted them for the wedding but Mikael insisted to hold to it until all guests had left the grounds for safety.

"I don't know about you but I never saw any money from either of your parents. My mother was afraid of this, that is why she wanted to let us know. I understand that we have more important issues to deal with now but my parents wished us to have that gift."

* * *

Klaus ate in silence just like everyone else did. Taking small bites of the food in front of him as he slowly sipped on his tea.

He watched his mother excusing herself from the table with suspicious eyes. He didn't understand what shocked her this much. She heard many cruel stories about dead people, killed in battles, some even by her own husband, so it bugged him a bit that she was acting this way.

Once everyone left, Klaus was about to suggest they should too, but to his surprise, Caroline told the servants to leave them alone.

With a slight frown set on his lips and forehead, he looked at her. He took the note she handed to him and kept his eyes on her for a second longer before he started reading it. His jaw tensing just a tiny bit as he read what was written on it. It honestly didn't surprise him that Mikael did something like that. It was a typical action that he would do.

However, he didn't want Caroline to know his father was using his own son and his marriage to _steal_ money from her family.

He shook his head as he looked at her again.

"I will make sure I'll have a word with him about it, sweetheart." He said as he stuffed the note into the pocket of his trousers and got out of his chair, helping her to get out as well.

"I know this is your home and your house now, supposedly the safest place for you... But I would like it if you stayed inside for the upcoming days. It'll be much safer that way." He spoke to her in a calm voice as they exited the dining room.

If those cruel men could walk into the castle, they would easily walk into the gardens during the day. He didn't want any harm to come to his wife.

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on him as he read the note watching his expression. She nodded letting a soft smile forming to her lips not wanting to show that this had upset her. His father had never mentioned any gifts from her family or anything that he had discussed with her own father.

Standing up she walked with him back to the hallway as the servants returned to pick up their plates. She took a deep breath and stood still facing him and nodded agreeing with his words. Despite feeling like she was a prisoner at times it was a lot safer than outside.

"I will. I have to admit that the thought of being outside is not exciting to me but I hardly have anything to do here. You all continue your lives but I mostly have nothing to do." She lowered her eyes not wanting her words to make him feel guilty but she wanted to be honest with him.

Her gaze met his own once again and took her hand on his own walking again slowly.

"Today is a beautiful day. How about we walk at the garden for a bit? Before you go back to run your errands, of course." She dared to suggest, wishing to spend some more time with her husband and get to know him.

Without really expecting a response she walked towards the garden at the back that was a bit larger than the one he showed her the first day.

"May I ask something? If you do not wish to talk about it I understand. I have heard about another brother... Henrik. Everyone told me that he had passed away due to an accident. What happened to him?"

* * *

Klaus frowned lightly as he listened to her words and tried to look at the side of her face as she lowered her eyes to the ground. She was right with that, she didn't have much to do. But it wasn't like he enjoyed most of the things he was doing. Okay, the drinking at the tavern, was his escape, but the things he had to deal with at home wasn't.

Then again, most wives did nothing much, didn't they? Women had to take care of children and read or something, isn't that right? Klaus honestly believed it was. Then again, he grew up with a little sister and he couldn't imagine Rebekah only doing these things he just mentioned, she also liked adventure and other things the rest of her siblings did. He wondered if Caroline was like that too, or just Rebekah because she grew up with so many brothers.

"Sure, why not? I suppose we both can use some fresh air." He told her with a slight shrug as she already started guiding them towards the large garden.

He turned to face her while they slowly walked over the path in the garden and was taken aback by her sudden question about his youngest brother. He averted his eyes and turned to look ahead of them again.

"Yes. It was an accident. In the woods." He told her and slightly shook his head, keeping it short.

He didn't enjoy thinking back to that particular memory. He was the only one who was there with his little brother when _it_ happened and he couldn't do anything to save him. He was still blaming himself for it, just like Mikael was, and that's why he didn't enjoy talking, nor thinking about it.

* * *

Caroline lowered her eyes and nodded. She understood that it was a difficult subject for him to discuss and she felt awful for bringing it up.

It was her natural curiosity that took over.

She made a mental note to never bring the subject again. It was obvious something the whole family avoided to discuss.

She never knew her own brother as he passed away before she was born but it was something her parents never discussed.

As she was about to apologize her eyes caught movement and turned towards it. With the situation being as it was she was afraid that a stranger could walk in and heaven knows what could have been done to them.

To her relief, it was only Mikael who was making his way to his office and not another intruder. She wasn't sure how she felt about what her father-in-law and the way he handled the situation about the money her family gifted the couple about the wedding.

He had no right to withhold that information and the money from them. Did he assume that they would never find out? And why would the king need any amount of money being taken away from his own child in such way? Most importantly, how many more secrets did he hold?

She sighed wondering if he knew about the situation last night as well. He seemed awfully too calm witnessing such threat. The image of the bloody severed head returned to her mind and it almost made her burst into tears. Did that dead man have a wife? Kids? How will they be taken care of now?

Her eyes wandered to the distance, lost in thoughts and she almost missed the fact that Klaus was no longer by her side. For now, she welcomed the silence.

* * *

The moment Klaus' eyes caught Mikael entering his office, any thought of Henrik was gone from his mind. He even forgot he was standing there with Caroline, because he already started walking back into the castle without telling her bye.

He needed to know why he took _his_ money. His wife's money in fact, but what's his wife's, is his. After all, that's one of the things marriage did. Mikael had no right whatsoever to have that money in his possession.

"Father." Klaus knocked just once, on the door to Mikael's office and walked in without waiting for an answer.

He didn't fear him, not this time.

"Niklaus, what do you want?" The elder asked with a hoarse voice and quickly closed the drawer he was roaming through before Klaus walked in.

Klaus watched him with very lightly narrowed eyes and moved closer towards the desk where Mikael was seated at. A tense expression on both of their faces.

"I said, _what_ do you want? Some of us are busy, you know. Speak up, boy." Mikael repeated himself.

"Where's the money Lord Bill gifted to me and my wife?" Klaus asked after a moment, his voice loud and clear, eyes studying Mikael's expression that formed an annoyed one now.

"To _you_ and your wife?" The king chuckled humorlessly and grabbed his pen, pretending to do some paperwork or something.

"Your wife," he continued, mockingly. "lives in _my_ kingdom, in my palace, with my food. And as do you, Niklaus. What do you think you need money for, mh?"

"What do you need it for, gambling?" Klaus asked daringly.

"Careful, boy." Mikael got up to his feet. Facing his son from the other side of the desk.

"Who paid for the wedding, who paid for the ceremony? Did you, or did I? Besides... Isn't it more beneficial if I keep it, to make my kingdom stronger, instead of giving it to _you_ so you can waste it on women and drinking?"

That made Klaus' jaw and the rest of his body tense. Klaus didn't need his wife's money for any of that, he had enough money for that on his own, that money belonged to her, them. Not to Mikael.

"And don't tell me you were planning to let her have it..." Mikael continued speaking, slowly.

"Niklaus, if you give that money to the girl... we both know what she'll use it on, don't we?" The king paused and leaned over his desk.

"She'll use it to run away from _you_. She'll probably hand it over to a man who promises her to take her away from here. It wouldn't surprise me if that was even the reason in the first place why her parents gifted that money to her. It wasn't difficult to notice how they looked at you with such _disdain_ , was it? Who would want to leave their only daughter at the hands of a boy like you?" He spoke quietly. His voice both threatening and mockingly sincere.

"But do not worry, your mother has tried to run away from once, but _never_ again after that one time. You'll learn eventually how to be a real man. Now get out, I have some work to do." He showed him a dark smirk and sat back in his chair, returning to his papers.

Klaus stood there, frozen. His hands curled into tight balls while he slowly breathed through his nose. Would his wife really think of running away from him? And did her parents really give that money to her for that reason? Or was Mikael just telling him this to making him furious? Manipulating him? At this moment, Klaus honestly wasn't sure.

Without wasting another second in that man's presence, Klaus turned around and stormed out of the office.

He paced with big steps through the corridor, not knowing where he was heading, the only thing he knew was that he had to relieve this anger and frustration.

Was it his wife that was tricking him or his father? At the moment, he had no idea. But the more he thought about it, the more his anger grew.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oh-ohh :P**

 **Thanks for reading. Chapter 9 is already written and fixed, so it won't take this long to post that one xx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, here's another chapter.  
** **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **And oh, a little FYI, we started a new story called "The Royal Romance". It's a Klaroline story as well, so do feel free to read it.  
** **We will still be posting for Lost Kingdom too though so no worries. We'll try our best to keep posting new chapters once a week or two!**

 **Now, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Klaus stormed out of the garden angrily, Caroline remained in the same spot for a couple more minutes. And as the sky was getting darker since rain was approaching, she made her way back to the castle.

She couldn't help but pass by Mikael's office wanting to see if Klaus had made his way there and sure enough she heard yelling coming from inside. Her eyes widened as she heard Mikael yelling about who paid and arranged the wedding.

Before she managed to listen more, Kol showed up out of nowhere with his familiar grin on his lips

"You have been a princess for one day and you are already picking up bad habits. I'm impressed." He said with a chuckle and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be an a-" she paused and rolled her eyes before walking away from the door, leaving the sentence hanging.

"How did you show up out of nowhere?" She asked Kol as they walked away from the office.

"Oh sweet Caroline, my brother is only showing you boring stuff. I'll show you interesting things." He trimmed and looked at her and she sighed as her eyes moved towards the corridor they were just at seeing Klaus storm out from the office.

"Yeah, how about never?" She said and walked away from Kol towards Klaus at the other side of the corridor. She struggled to reach to him as he was walking fast but she finally reached his hand and pulled it, making him stop.

Her eyes studied his expression and she could tell that he was angry and that wasn't good.

"Klaus, what happened? What did your father tell you?"

* * *

Klaus paced through the corridor, not knowing where he was going, he was too busy thinking about what Mikael just told him.

However, his thoughts were interrupted and his legs came to a stop when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand. He turned around and faced _her,_ his bloody wife, with that very same tense and angry expression on his face. For some reason, her concerned features calmed him in the very slightest but he shook it off and told himself to remain furious.

"Why did your parents send that money, Caroline?" He asked in a harsh tone and grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away from his other one. Was it really just a gift? He had seen the note himself, it said it was a gift. But he just couldn't help but feel paranoid after what Mikael said to him.

"You don't need money, " He added. "for anything." For running away from him, he thought in his head but didn't speak it out loud.

* * *

Caroline gasped as he gripped her wrists rather forcefully. And the way he spoke to her left her speechless.

A few moments ago they were just fine. The night before they shared a moment that she couldn't forget. He kissed her and touched her. She actually believed that things would be okay for them now but the thought shattered in her mind.

The few maids and guards that stood around were in shock and frozen in their places not knowing what to do. No one dared to interrupt them.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice quiet and a little terrified, trying to pull her hand from his grasp but it only made her hurt more.

"Are you out of your mind? Of course, I don't need the money for myself but it is ours. We could travel or buy a home for vacation just for us. What is wrong with you?"

The tears burned her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him or the staff.

She still tried to get away from him until Elijah's calm voice was heard.

"Niklaus, a word in private please," He said and opened the door of one of the living rooms and patiently waited for his brother.

* * *

Whatever she said, Klaus couldn't forget what Mikael told him and that didn't allow him to believe her. Nor him. He didn't know what to believe. But one thing he came to realize now is that he was holding her wrist rather roughly. He didn't want her to run away from him, not that...it _meant_ anything, no. But because she is his wife. She belongs to him and not anyone else. She had to do as he said and be by his side. Not against him.

Yet here he was giving her reasons to hate him and assumably make her want to leave him.

Then again, Mikael was rough with Esther and she stayed at his side for all this time, isn't that how it's done then? Yet, Elijah's words from a few days ago never left his mind either... He wasn't like Mikael. He wouldn't do to his child what Mikael has done to him.

But would he do to his wife what Mikael did and does to his own?

He was about to let go of her hand as she was struggling to free herself from him and suddenly heard Elijah's voice interrupting them. He let go of her and took a step backward, his expression more of a confused one now.

His eyes still stood on hers, seeing the wetness of her tears glistening on them. Two seconds later he forced himself to look away and stormed into the living room at the side where Elijah was waiting for him at the entrance.

"What is it, Elijah?" Klaus asked immediately and hoarsely, facing the fireplace on the other side of the room while Elijah shut the door behind them, he didn't need another of his brother's lectures.

"I've been looking for you to discuss some matters... however, after I saw you storm out of father's office like the way you did, I wonder what the both of you have discussed. What did he say to cause this anger for you, Niklaus?" The older prince asked as calm as always and walked further into the room

"We discussed...money matters, why do you care, Elijah?" Klaus answer in the same voice he used earlier and walked over to the small coffee table to pour himself a drink.

"I always care, brother. I hardly believe a matter about money was the reason for manhandling your wife like that _in front_ of the staff."

"Manhandling?" Klaus scoffed but secretly might have regretted his rough actions. He let his anger take over him.

"She's not made of eggshells, she can surely endure _whatever_ it is I did." He took a large sip of the liquid and turned to look at his older brother.

"It is, a money matter." He repeated what he said earlier but in a slower and angrier voice. He wasn't lying, it was indeed a matter about money.

"You see, Lord Bill sent his precious daughter some money, for a so-called wedding gift. Enough to make her hand it over to a man who will take her away from me. Tell me, Elijah, you think I will allow that?"

Elijah's expression turned a bit serious after hearing his younger brother's words and stepped closer to him.

"A wedding gift, as you said, Niklaus. Why do you think she'll want to run away from you? Father gave you these ideas, did he not? You should know better by now, Niklaus. You know as the best why father says the things he says sometimes. Especially to you."

"It is of no matter who gave me the ideas. It's merely logic. What else would she need money for?"

Elijah could understand his brother's worries. More so because he almost witnessed Caroline running away the other day, but he managed to change her mind. He doubted her parents sent the money for that. They wouldn't allow their daughter to run away with a servant. No lord would let his daughter do that.

Clearly, Mikael had a doing with this. Being closer to Mikael than Klaus was, Elijah knew the kingdom was short of money. Mikael could use some money.

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke again, clearing his throat as he grabbed the glass away from Klaus who was about to take another sip.

"perhaps it is you, who's finally aware of how _miserable_ your actions are that it may make your wife want to escape you. You're afraid she'll run away from you, yet you've given her almost no reason to like you, have you? Rather than lashing out at her, I believe you should look at yourself first, brother." Elijah spoke, still ever so calmly and placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"And just so you know, our kingdom is running short of money. And the incident during the ceremony made some people lose their trust in father which isn't beneficial either. What I'm saying is, father could use some _wedding_ _gifts_. I'll leave you alone with your thoughts now, Niklaus." He patted on his shoulder and left the room.

* * *

As soon as Klaus left her she rubbed her wrists and straightened her posture. She was a princess. Whatever they saw she wouldn't allow them to watch her cry in front of them and give them more reasons to gossip.

"Don't you all have works to do? You're not paid to sit."

With that, she turned around and almost run to her bedroom closing the door behind her rather loudly. She took just a few steps before she kneeled on the floor and burst into tears. It wasn't her hands that were in pain though they both had two large bruises formed, it was her heart.

He was cruel indeed.

Maybe not in a physical way though she wondered how long it would take him to reach that point but in an emotional way. He was warm and sweet with her one moment and the next he was turned into the monster everyone told her he was.

She heard the door open and close before she felt Bonnie's hands wrap around her. She leaned into the comforting embrace of her friend and cried more while the girl passed her fingers through her golden locks.

"My lady" she mumbled not knowing what to say.

"What have I done to him, Bonnie? Why is he like that? I care for him I truly do but if my life is going to be like that from now then I want to die right this moment." She heard the girl gasp.

"Shush, my lady. Don't speak such I'll words. The prince is stubborn and the King knows what to say to get to him. He will come to his senses. I promise." Even though the words were comforting they only made Caroline cry more.

The girl helped her up and walked her to an armchair near the fireplace to rest while before making a tea for the young princess.

The room felt like it was closing on her. The night before he made love to her in that bed. He kissed her passionately. He held her as if she was his life and now he treated her in worse manners than the whores he was associated with.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Caroline asked catching Bonnie by surprise.

"But the prince.." She started speaking before Caroline cut her off.

"I doubt the Prince will come to his room tonight. His whores wait for him." She said and took a deep breath whipping the tears from her cheeks and took a sip of tea.

* * *

Once Elijah left Klaus to his thoughts, he placed the glass down on the table and instead grabbed the whole bottle and sat down on the armchair. His legs spread wide, taking lazy sips of the drink, the frown from earlier still very clearly visible on his face.

He knew Elijah was right, but he would never admit it out loud. Klaus did fear she might leave him because of his actions and habits that weren't all that decent, yes. He didn't want her to leave him.

She liked his company at times, didn't she? He wasn't _that_ bad. It was his name that she was moaning ever so quietly when he walked in on her while she was pleasuring herself. Not another man's... Yet, he wasn't sure if that was real or if he was too drunk that night and only imagined it in his head.

He shook his head to himself and continued drinking as a few maids entered the room, probably to dust off some tables and cupboards. He guessed they didn't notice him sitting in the armchair that's back was facing them since they were chatting with each other in a normal voice instead of whispering.

He was about to get up and go to his study when the maid's words caught his attention. They were speaking about what happened in the corridor a moment ago. How dare they gossiping about him and the princess.

"Yes, I heard the princess crying in her chambers earlier. Poor girl, I hope..." The servants stopped speaking as soon as she saw Klaus get up to his feet and realized the room was actually occupied.

"Your Highness... We weren't aware the room w-"

"Spare it." He snapped and looked at the servants with an unimpressed expression.

"Now I know where all these _whispers_ are coming from." He added, making the servants lower their heads in fear.

"Get back to work unless you want to sleep on the streets tonight" He demanded and shook his head, exiting the room. He would have a talk with Sheila about these two.

It wasn't like they were saying anything bad, they were just talking about what happened. But still...who do they think they are to form an opinion about any of it?

When he heard that Caroline had been crying he felt a sudden guilt. He never felt guilty about anything, yet here he found himself on his way to his and his wife's chambers. He didn't know why.

Before opening, he knocked and waited for an answer. Normally he wouldn't do that, Elijah's words and the feeling of being so stupid to even believe what Mikael said to him, were the exceptional reason why he was like this right now.

"Caroline?" He asked as he pushed the door handle open and opened the door slowly.

* * *

Caroline had just managed to make her hands stop shaking and shake off that awful coldness that had surrounded her from the moment her husband aggressively grabbed her hands. She finished her cup of tea and Bonnie offered to read her a book.

Usually, Caroline wouldn't have her do such things. She wasn't spoiled and Bonnie was her friend. But one time when Bonnie read her a page she liked from the book she was reading Caroline told her how comforting her voice was and she knew that this was what Bonnie did now.

Caroline kept her eyes on her wrists that had small bruises on them from the strength Klaus used on her. When she heard the knock on the door she almost jumped out of her chair. The memory of the head placed in the box jumped in her mind. But killers don't knock doors. They just burst inside.

Bonnie looked at her as soon as Klaus walked in and Caroline moved her eyes away from the door and to the fire burning in front of her.

"Leave us." She said softly, more of a request than a command.

"Caroline what if he-"

"I'll scream." Caroline knew that Bonnie was afraid that he would attack her again, but this time Caroline would fight him back. Try, at least.

Bonnie let the book aside and for a moment stood next to Klaus and shook her head disappointed before walking out of the room.

She didn't want to be alone with him. She felt her hands shaking again as she placed them on her lap and her eyes burning to hold back the tears. But she didn't want to show any fear either.

"Do you have any more accusations for me? Perhaps you believe that I'll sell my crown to run away from you? I can assure you that it is safe in its place." She said not even bothering to cover the pain and resentment she felt.

* * *

Klaus stood there, close to the entrance of the room, his head a bit lowered. But just a tiny bit.

Once Bonnie left the room, he cleared his throat and slowly walked over to the chair Caroline was sitting in. Standing a few inches away from it as he looked at her eyes and saw how puffy and red they were because she'd been crying. The sight might his jaw tense, but he still had a gentle expression on his face.

He didn't want to appear mad, not this time.

Her words made his eyes shut for just a brief moment, a quiet sigh passing his lips before he opened them again.

"I'm here to offer you my apologies, love." He said after a few seconds, his voice quieter than usual.

"It was foolish of me to say or think that you would do that." He kept standing there, looking at his side momentarily before his eyes meet hers once again.

"There are some things you don't know...about the King, and how he is to his children, and especially to me, sometimes." He didn't know why he was telling her all of this, he didn't exactly need to explain himself. An apology was more than enough. He never apologized, but he did now. She should feel grateful and accept it.

* * *

Caroline moved her eyes away from the fire and looked at him. She wanted to believe that he was sorry but that moment it was difficult to believe anything that came from his lips. Despite her efforts to get closer to him, he kept pushing her away. She lowered her eyes to her hands and pulled the sleeves of her dress to cover the bruises before standing up.

"You say your father treats you unfair more than he does to your siblings. I am not saying he doesn't. I have also seen how he treats your mother. And it isn't far away from how you treat me. Shall I expect you to treat our children like that one day? And you caused a scene in front of everyone. The maids will be talking about that and soon there will be gossips in town not only to how you spike but that their princess wants to leave her husband. I accept your apology but I do so in heavy heart."

* * *

He came here to offer her his apologies because he knew what he did might have overstepped the line, but her comparing him to Mikael while she doesn't even know _everything_ that he's ever done to this family started bringing that slight anger back to him.

"The way you saw Mikael treat Esther is not even a fraction of what I saw and witnessed, Caroline. You cannot compare me to him while you know nothing about me." He didn't plan on sounding that angry when he walked in here, but just like when Elijah called him out on being like Mikael while raising his feature children, he felt his blood starting to boil.

He didn't even notice she accepted his apology.

Noone, not even his siblings knew how Mikael treated him since he could remember being alive. Yes, Elijah knew a lot, but not everything. There were always things Klaus kept to himself, not only because Mikael used to threaten him that if he told he would hurt Rebekah or Kol, but also because he didn't need their pity all the time.

"I do not care about any _gossip_ or rumors, alright? There are enough tales about me spread in the kingdom already. The people should be more concerned about the head you received only yesterday than some petty gossips." He scoffed. His words half lie, half truth.

"But if it'll please you I shall get rid of those maids who witnessed our _little_ spat. I'm not very fond of them either." He couldn't help but add a little harshly, shrugging as he looked at his side.

"Just keep this in mind, _I_ am not him." He said, calmer than his previous words, and looked back at her to see her reaction. Her expression hard to read. He only came to apologize, bloody hell.

As he waited for her to say something, his eyes drifted down to her hands that she kept on her lap. Seeing her wedding ring on her hand pleased him in a way. It wasn't like he was afraid she would remove it, of course she wouldn't, but it was just a strangely pleasing sight, to know she belonged to him. And vice versa, but that's another story, he thought as he twisted the ring on his own finger before locking his hands behind his back.

He was about to look up at her face when his eyes caught a slight, purple bruise above her hand, on her wrist. Right on the spot, he grabbed her earlier. No, he didn't do that... Did he? She must have hit it against something and it left a scratch.

He took a step closer to her and the chair, his eyes widened, just a slight bit. Did he really hold her that tightly? Like Mikael used to hold him and drag him around like a sack of potatoes? Perhaps he was wrong in what he said to her a minute ago. Perhaps he was becoming like him after all.

* * *

Caroline remained quiet as he spoke to her in such tone. She felt her breath caught in her throat afraid he would get physical with her an hurt her more. For a moment she thought that when people told her that he is a monster they were just trying to mess with her but perhaps they were right.

She noticed how he looked at her hands and his expression soften. Obviously, he noticed the bruises on her hands and she tried to cover them before standing up. Expectedly she was annoyed as well.

"You're right, I know nothing about you because you won't tell me anything. I'm trying here, Klaus. I am trying to get close to you and know you. But one moment you're sweet and the next you push me away and talk to me as if I'm your property. That I'm an object with no feelings that matters nothing to you. I'm here to just give you heirs, right? You know what forget it. I'm done trying, Klaus." Her voice was raised even though she didn't mean to yell but her feelings overwhelmed her.

With the last word she turned her back on him and preferred looking at the wall than him. For once in days she wondered if staying was the right choice.

* * *

Klaus balled his hands into fists when she turned her back to him. Muttering something under his breath.

Everything she had said was right, but he didn't know better. What was he supposed to do? Sit down with her and tell her all about himself? She was trying to get to know him... was she really though?

"Why would you want to get close to me, mh? Haven't you heard the stories told about me? How I am and what I do? That I'm the _cursed_ child of this bloody family? You should indeed be done trying. For your own good." He added his last words a bit calmer and quieter and didn't wait for a response.

He couldn't even read her expression since she was turned around towards the wall but he honestly didn't even want to see it this time, instead, he just stormed out of the room.

He hurt her. He gave her a bruise... She should stay away from him as he should stay away from her. It was for the best...

At least that was what he told himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***dramatic sound effect***

 **Things are starting to get ugly.**  
 **...but don't worry, not for long :p**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The awaited chapter is finally here!  
** **As always, thanks for the lovely reviews and support, we really appreciate it.** **  
**

 **Enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been ten days since the day Klaus stormed off their room after the argument they had.

Since that day they hadn't exchanged a word or even a glance. He spent most of his time at the Salvatore brothel spending his money on cheap drinks and even cheaper women while she distracted herself with sewing and reading. Even now that they were in the same room they didn't exchange a simple glance.

Rebekah was talking to Caroline about how much she was looking forward to meeting her future husband while Klaus, Kol, and Elijah discussed why their father had called them all for an emergency meeting and everyone had to attend it. But Caroline was lost in her own thoughts to even take part in any of the conversations.

The image of that head still haunted her dreams. She couldn't sleep more than a few hours every night.

She hardly ate or drank anything. Bonnie had made a comment about how she looked tired all the time, almost ill and people were noticing it but Caroline shrugged it off. She didn't care what others thought or said about her anymore.

When the door opened Mikael and Esther walked in along with Finn everyone took their seats and remained quiet while they were served them their requested drinks and left closing the door behind them letting just the family alone. For a few moments the silence was too much to bare and so was the tension.

"There is a long time enemy that decided to emerge from the shadows. " Mikael finally said causing everyone to tense.

It was many years since the kingdom was last under any threat. Long before Caroline was even born.

"And they are no ordinary enemies. They're fast. Skilled. Powerful... "

It seemed that the King had more to say about the enemies but held back.

Caroline's eyes moved to Esther who seemed to in a bad condition. She didn't seem sick but rather terrified and uncomfortable. Mikael gave her a glance filled with anger and hate before looking at his sons.

"They have already found their way to our gates and killed some of our men. That head during the ceremony was only the beginning. Many bodies have been discovered around the walls. Those are dangerous times and we shall be prepared. "

Caroline exchanged a worried look with Rebekah before her eyes moved to Klaus.

Not to read his expression but more to look at her husband. If the kingdom was truly at war then they may have had very little time left together and ignoring one another was not the way she wanted to spend it.

* * *

Klaus was already as grumpy as always when he took his place at the dining table. Sheila told them that Mikael needed to speak to all of them urgently. He wondered what he was going to tell them and command them to do this time.

However, when they were all seated and their father started speaking, Klaus was surprised to hear this new and unexpected information. _A longtime enemy..._ Interesting

The frown on Klaus' lips and forehead deepened. Not only was he mad, but also confused.

Mikael never mentioned a long time enemy before. Ever.

Yes, Klaus knew that his father had some enemies, but he always spoke so low about them as if they were nothing compared to him and could do no harm to the kingdom. He never heard him speak this way about anyone.

Klaus wanted to say something. Ask for more. But he knew better than to do that and be shouted at in front of his siblings and more importantly his wife. He didn't even have the chance to make up his mind and Elijah thankfully already broke the silence.

"You never mentioned a such described enemy, father. Are you cer–"

Before he could finish his sentence, their mother interrupted him rather harshly. It was then that Klaus noticed her sick-looking features.

"Your father hasn't mentioned it because he didn't want you to worry. You were all little back then." She said and her voice fainted at the end of her sentence as she took a sip of her tea and looked at her plate.

She must know something about those enemies, Klaus thought.

Klaus was still rather curious and confused about this all. He grabbed his knife and cut into the piece of cake in front of him thoughtfully and put it into his mouth. Kol and Rebekah were talking with each other quietly, whispering something while everyone else was silent.

Esther still looked very pale and soon excused herself from the table. And as for his wife, he noticed her looking at him earlier, perhaps she had been curious for his reaction, he didn't know, but he didn't pay attention since his mind was elsewhere. He hadn't paid attention to her those ten days... or at least that was what he made her think. So why should he now?

He couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked though. Yeah, they had barely seen each other these days, let alone spoke. Most nights when he came home from the tavern she was already asleep, or he was too drunk to realize he was really married and it wasn't a dream or nightmare.

It seemed she indeed gave up on trying to _get to know him_ and get close to him. Just like he wanted her to. It was for the best, he kept telling himself. Yet he didn't know why he felt disappointed. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud but he had secretly hoped she wouldn't give up unlike everyone else in his life did. He thought she was different than them, and it looked like he was wrong. There were nights... he thought about her, even though he tried to push her away from his mind, by drinking or by sleeping with other women, their hair just as blonde as hers, but not quite as similarly beautiful and soft, it never worked. It was sufficient... for a moment, but then it was all back again.

It was better this way though. It was. It's better for her. And for him. It's for _the best,_ he repeated for the ten-thousandth time.

When Mikael told them he was finished speaking and left the table, slowly everyone else did and Klaus was about to get up to his feet and leave as well, but he felt a familiar small hand stopping him by grabbing his own.

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes in Klaus feeling a sudden fear filling her heart. There was an enemy, dangerous and fast, just outside the gates and if Mikael was to be believed a war would soon come. And the only thing she could focus on was her fear. Her fear of losing him. Despite everything. Despite him treating her like that, despite him sleeping around and not caring for her, she cared for him enough for both of them even if she didn't show it.

When he stood to leave she moved faster to stoop him. She placed her hand in his own and felt the ring on his finger. He still wore it and Elijah's words came back to her mind. There is a reason why he is not taking it off.

"Klaus" she finally said softly and her eyes found his face.

His perfect features. His blue eyes like the sky in summer. His lips that she had missed kissing so badly.

"I'm tired of this. "

She took a deep breath knowing that he could easily shut her down and stop her but she would speak anyway.

"I'm tired of the way we are. I can't spend the rest of my days not talking to you. I am sorry for what I said. I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight. Those words hurt me a lot and I should have never said them... "

The memory almost brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them away. Her free hand moved to his cheek feeling his subtle under her palm and took a step closer.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to give up on you. I want to work on making us happy. Just give me the chance because deep inside my heart I know it, I feel it that we can be happy. We aren't going to speak to each other just for the purpose of having children and about them. I want to know about your day. I want us to have inside jokes. I want..." she paused not sure what more she could say than just one simple word.

"...us. "

* * *

He turned his head slightly to the side to face her and glanced down at their hands, the same confused frown from earlier still the only thing that was visible on his face.

He was about to tell her he had things to do and just walk away, but she didn't give him the chance to so when she already started speaking, making him sigh. He slightly shook his head as she offered him her apologies, not sure if he should believe that she means them or not, even though she looked very sincere and worried. Like always... Maybe it was a trick she was using on him... But if that was the case she could have used it any time, and he wasn't an easy target to be tricked or manipulated.

Suddenly, as she inched closer and touched his cheek, his suspicious and worrying thoughts vanished like dust. He swallowed as his expression softened just a tiny bit and stared at her as she spoke. Given she was wandering around his mind for a lot of time, he guessed he missed her too, even though it was hard to admit it, to himself before anyone else.

"I..." He looked at her for a long moment, trying to find the right words.

The words he wanted to tell her, the words he couldn't form yet. Noone had ever cared about losing him. Well his siblings and Sheila perhaps, yes... They were family, family not only build by blood but by bond. But Caroline...his wife, was she family to him as well?

He couldn't help but think about that time when she took care of the bruise on his chest and how worried she had got that time.

He was still searching for words as he raised his hand and placed it lightly on top of hers on his cheek. Noone had ever tried to get to know him or understood his past, noone cared and Klaus honestly didn't need anyone to, until maybe now.

He realized he didn't need to say anything since he _couldn't_ say anything. So instead he gently moved her hand over his lips and pressed a light kiss to her palm before removing it. He showed her a faint, light but genuine smile, hoping she'd understand before they were interrupted by two maids who were going to clean the room.

He glanced at their lowered heads asking permission if they were welcome in the room. He guessed they learned to behave from the last time those maids were in here.

Looking back at Caroline, he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand that he was still holding before he let it go completely and stepped back.

"I should go and see if my mother needs anything." He told her and in fact, it was him needing something from her. He needed to know why she always looked like she was going to drop dead whenever this topic about the intruders was mentioned.

* * *

When he placed his hand on hers she feared that he would push her away even though his features seemed to have softened. A soft smile formed to her lips when he placed the softest kiss on her palm. She let a breath she didn't know she was holding and a soft smile formed upon her lips.

She sighed and was about to ask the maids to leave when Klaus told her that he would check on his mother. She nodded and walked out with him letting the maids clean the room.

"I'll be in the library. I'm not sure how to assist in this situation. If you need me I'll be there."

She bit her lip as he started walking away from her but she still held his hand in her own stopping him without realizing it she moved forward, closing the space between them and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She felt the words burning her mouth. She wanted to scream that she loved him but she held back.

"I eh, hope your mother is well. She seemed ill." She breathed out close to his lips after she kissed them.

Finally letting go of his hand she made her way to the library unable to hide her smile and took a book to her lap but she couldn't focus enough to read. Too many thoughts were running through her mind.

* * *

For some reason, seeing Caroline smile at him for the first time in those two weeks, despite all the chaos they were all in, it had made this day suddenly a lot better than it was before. However he had to remain serious and focused, there was a lot going on at the moment... A lot he had to find out. The feeling of her lips on his own was going to make it harder for him to focus though.

After Klaus asked for Esther's whereabouts, her main maiden told him that she was in her chambers and that was where he was heading to. He walked past the guards and knocked on the large door.

"Yes?" He heard her faint voice coming through the other side of the room and just opened the door without telling her anything, she was surely decent.

"Mother." He greeted and shut the door behind him as he took a few steps inside and looked over at Esther who was sitting behind her vanity table, still looking as pale as she did earlier.

"You didn't look well earlier. Are you alright?" He questioned as his suspicious eyes met her own.

She shook her head and forced a smile as she got up to her feet and walked closer to Klaus.

"I'm okay, son. I think I've been in the garden for too long lately, not realizing it's not summer just yet. I must have caught a cold." She told him reassuringly but Klaus could very well tell that her voice sounded kind of weak and obviously her face said otherwise too.

"I'm glad to see your concerns for me. It's good to have my so-"

"I don't believe you." Klaus interrupted her without feeling the need to _act_ polite. There was enough acting in this house already, he had enough.

"There's something you and father are hiding from us, isn't there? I want to know what." He told her seriously and saw her shaking her head again.

She swallowed and was about to say something but he walked past her and sat down on the wooden chair at the vanity table and looked straight at her.

"Niklaus..." Esther started to say and turned around towards him.

"There's... There's nothing Everything is going to be fine. Mikael will make sure of it. He always does..." She started rambling some things that didn't make sense at all but Klaus wasn't going to give up.

"I'm waiting." He stated in the same serious and determined voice as earlier and kept staring at her.

Yes, he hated Mikael, just like Mikael hated him. And even though he wanted to hate Esther just as much, he couldn't even though he always tried. She may not have fulfilled all of her motherly duties and barely protected him whenever Mikael beat him, she was still his mother who did show some care for him at times, whenever he was weak, he told him not to give up no matter how miserably their family was. And he knew she loved her children, Mikael had just broken her.

He raised his eyebrows, still waiting, and suddenly she took a small breath and sat down on the edge of her bed, across of Klaus. She was silent for a moment before she made eye contact with him and spoke in a tired yet serious voice.

"Promise me you will not tell your father about this."

Esther sighed taking a seat at one of the armchairs that were placed at her bedroom. She had made a small living room for herself to avoid anyone. But mostly Mikael. He preferred to sleep at his own chambers alone or rather with his mistress but Esther was fine by that. Any time away from her was considered a win. She pointed at the other empty chair and patiently waited for Klaus before she took a deep breath. It was time for him to know the truth. Or a part of it, as if there weren't rumors about his legitimacy around the town already, but he had ignored them all his life. He was a prince after all.

"When our family relocated from our birth town I was pregnant with Elijah, and Finn was just a young boy. Mikael was the leader of our village. He was natural at it. Everyone listened to him. He held authority no matter where we were. When we found this place, it was merely a swamp. But people lived here. They also had their leader. Somehow Mikael managed to make an arrangement or came to an understanding with these people... That we would help them with their living situation and we did. We build a village, a Kingdom. We built homes and stores and everything from scratch. But their leader remained their leader in matters that came to his people despite your father becoming a King. That was when the first war against us started. By then Elijah was only a few years old. Mikael was gone for a long time... and I was arranging all his issues along with the leader of the other group. "

She paused taking a deep breath. This was becoming harder and harder to talk about.

"That man and I eventually got closer due to Mikael's absence. But when the war ended and Mikael returned... I was already pregnant with you."

She held his gaze for a moment waiting for any type of reaction. Not sure if he realized what she meant or how she avoided calling Mikael his father she still continued with her story.

"Mikael was furious, to say the least. And bloodthirsty. Many died but many more left the town never to be seen again. Along with them your _father_. Your real father. "

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to her hands.

"Which brings us to today. We believe those people are seeking revenge despite all the years that have passed. We believe it is them behind the attack on the guards and the head Caroline received that night."

* * *

Klaus was shook.

When he walked in here, this wasn't what he had expected to hear at all... No, he just thought Mikael owed someone a great deal of gold or something and that they might be wanting it back which is why they're attacking their kingdom like this... with dead guard heads in boxes.

Mikael wasn't his father. The rumors were true... He was a bastard. He felt both furious and sad at the same time. Most of all, betrayed. His mother lied to him all his life... she let a man who wasn't even his father beat him. Now it all made sense to him.

"You're telling me all this... Just now." He said slowly and in a quiet, but not weak tone and kept staring at the random spot on the wall in front of him before he got up to his feet. He faced her with a look of disdain on his face and slightly lifted his chin so that he wouldn't show any vulnerability even though he felt extremely vulnerable at the moment.

"They're welcome to come in and murder you and Mikael for all I care." He said and abruptly left the room.

He stormed into his own chambers and once he got inside, away from everyone's eyes, he leaned his hands against the door and breathed in, trying to calm himself and keep his emotions under control.

He needed to distract himself before he'd go and kill either Esther or Mikael himself.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. About any of it.

He pulled the door roughly open and yelled for the servants to come and fill his bath for him before he closed it again and started taking his coat off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave us some feedback or your opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEELLOOOWW  
** **First off, we sincerely apologize for this very late chapter. Dicax (the one who writes Klaus) was on vacation and super lazy, so we had no time to correct this chapter. Also, we had not much time to write more, but we finally do and can't wait to share more of this story with you guys.**

 **AND ohhh also! This story was nominated for the yearly KlarolineAwards as Best Debut fiction, which we were so excited to hear about! But the winners were announced yesterday and unfortunately it wasn't us, though we were very close with the votes. We're still very proud that it even got nominated, however! Knowing we're fairly new around here, it was really thrilling to hear it. And thanks to everyone who voted! Even though we didn't let you guys know on here :P**

 **AAAND before I forget, Lucy ****"Klaus was shook" *laugh emoji* No that wasn't a grammar mistake, I thought that was actually a normal way to say it but I'm glad it made you laugh and you could imagine his face like that. And noo, Klaus will not snap your neck, don't ask for it. And go to bed sooner. AND... your wish is my command, sweetheart. (I mean, there's smut in this one. *SHOOK*).**

 **Anywayyyys too much talking. Enjoy the next, long-awaited chapter. I think you'll enjoy it a lot cause (warning btw) SMUT. Or if not, just skip it I guessss. :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once Klaus left to visit his mother, Caroline tried to focus on reading a book but she couldn't find the focus to do so and let it aside but she realized that once again she was left with nothing to do. She walked to one of the windows and looked outside trying to make sense of the life in the palace. About the people that lived in it. Her own husband even herself. She had changed a lot since she arrived here. And at first, she despised Klaus now she had grown closer to him. At least a bit.

Realizing it was a beautiful day she stepped out to the garden gathering some flowers. She thought they would look lovely at their bedroom and once she had a handful of them she walked by the kitchen to get a vase and water and made her way upstairs she heard the maids mumbling about someone being in a bad mood and wondered what happened but didn't pay close attention to the maids' words. They lived to gossip.

She walked into the bedroom not paying any attention to anything around besides the spot she wanted to place the flowers. Once she did she smiled widely hoping that Klaus would like them as well. She took in their sweet scent and turned around ready to make her way out when as she walked by the other room joined to their bedroom.

There was Klaus in all his naked glory taking a bath. She closed the door of their bedroom since she planned to stay after all and walked towards him. She leaned against the wall and looked at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Everything okay?" She asked softly.

* * *

Once the servants had prepared the bath for him and he settled into the water, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Trying to relax, but... the more he tried not to think about it... the harder it became to not think about it.

The quietness of the room was actually making his mind louder. He groaned, digging his nails into the wooded edge of the bathtub before he heard _her_ voice and his eyes snapped open to find her leaning against the wall.

"Caroline," He said as he straightened himself in the bathtub and leaned his back against the wood.

Releasing a small sigh as he observed the softest smile on her lips. The night of the ceremony coming back to his mind. The box. The head. Her frightened face... The fact that she thought the attack might be aimed at her... while all along it was because of what Mikael and Esther had done. They worried here.

Before he could even think about what he was going to say...

"Take your dress off, sweetheart." He suddenly found himself telling her that. Wanting to have her close to him at this moment. The only _real_ thing in his life... even though they were betrothed since birth, was her. She was real. Her concerns for him weren't fake... He could tell that by their many past encounters. She didn't show him false smiles and false caring looks, unlike the others.

"Join me, please."

* * *

Her eyes moved all around his face seeing that he was deep in thought. She had never seen him so worried before. He seemed a bit lost and unaware what to do but that was her guess based on how much she knew him. It wasn't that much, was it? A month. Or two.

His request made her raise her brows surprised by it. He never just asked that.

She bit her lip nervously as she stood straight and lowered the straps of her dress letting it fall on the floor and slowly stepped out of it. One by one she removed every piece of clothing without taking her eyes away from his. She always felt awkward while she was undressing in front of him. She didn't have the perfect body, she knew that. And it made her feel exposed.

She stepped into the wooden bathtub and shifted close to him. Allowing her back to rest against his chest. She felt it was better than being on the other side. She needed to feel him close and she thought that he felt the same. She hoped.

"Everything okay? You seem concerned with something." She asked again.

* * *

Klaus had his eyes on her and watched her hands working as they got rid of her clothing. He didn't understand how one person could possess such beauty as she did. Yes, he'd seen lots of women, slept with many... But there was something about her. Her pureness, her innocence... She was radiating. And he wondered if she was even aware of it.

He came back from his thoughts when he felt the water wave a little as she stepped in and rested her head against his chest. He took a small breath and released it, not moving a single limb.

"I found out some things..." He started quietly, not sure if he should be speaking to her about it. Or to anyone.

He didn't need her pity... And moreover, he didn't want her to look at him like he was nothing and leave him after she finds out he's not Mikael's son and therefore not a real prince. After all, they only married for that reason. She'd tell her parents and they'd tell everyone else and take her away from him. The thought of it made him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him, pressing her back firmer against his chest. He didn't want to lose her. What they had might be a forced marriage, but she showed him real care and tried to get to know him even though he gave her many reasons not to. Okay, perhaps she was doing it for herself so she wouldn't be lonely all the time, but he was the only person he had.

Her parents weren't here anymore. His parents... one should not even be calling them that, didn't care about her either. As for his siblings, he did love them and he knew they could and had befriended Caroline, but they were all busy with their own things at the moment. After all, it wasn't easy to be a royal. So it was only him she had, and yet he had treated her so poorly. He just realized that she had actually become the only real thing in his life.

He realized he'd been silent for too long and she had lifted her head to look at his face while waiting for him to speak further, but he needn't to say anything more. He didn't want her taken away from him. Without giving it another thought, he leaned in and captured her lips between his own for a slow yet demanding kiss. He just needed to feel her and forget about anything else.

* * *

Caroline frowned as he suddenly stopped talking. He remained quiet behind her. What could he have possibly found out that had him so shook? She wasn't used to him being so tense and then all of the sudden he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as if his entire life was hanging by her existence. She lowered her eyes to his hands and placed her hand on top of his own brushing her thumb over his wedding ring softly before she turned to look at him.

His gaze was fixed on something and nothing at the same time. He seemed too lost in his thoughts. When his eyes lowered to her own her lips parted to say something, anything, but she didn't have the time.

He was kissing her and of course, she kissed him back. She moved her lips along with his own and she could feel that it was a different kiss. It wasn't filled with just lust like the rest of the times they kissed each other. But something else. _Need_. He needed to kiss her. As she needed him. She moved her free hand to the back of his head as her tongue found his own and despite the water getting colder she could hardly feel it. The warmth of his body was more than enough.

* * *

His eyes shut closed as he felt her kissing him back and was glad she complied without feeling the need to question it. She was his wife. His breathtaking, pure wife and he didn't want her to look and do to him differently than she was now.

He placed his free hand on her waist and slowly slid it over her side while their tongues were dancing around each other, slowly exploring in a more meaningful and passionate way than they had before. His hand now came to rest on her cheek and he forced himself to slowly break their kiss and breath in through his parted lips as he opened his eyes to meet her own. He brushed his thumb in circular motions over the soft apple of her cheek and continued gazing at her, already starting to forget about the things he learned today.

Suddenly he lowered both his hands in the water and grabbed her by the waist. He turned her around so that she was completely facing him and straddling his lap, not caring about half of the water that splashed all over the tiles. The servants would take care of that.

He wrapped a tight arm around her and his fingers held her waist firmly before he stood up and got to his feet, helping himself with his free hand while the water dripped down their bodies. He felt a slight shiver as the air breezed over their wet bodies but didn't feel bothered by it.

He quickly stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel which he draped around her before both of his arms wrapped around her and he hurriedly carried her through the door and towards their king-sized bed. Once he reached it, holding her securely in his arms, he got on the bed and waited for her to loosen the grip of her arms and legs so she would drop on the bed before he finally had the chance to watch her perfect form before him once again.

* * *

The way he touched her caused a shiver to run down her spine. She let a groan escape her lips when he broke the kiss wanting more. She wanted more of him. She couldn't tell when that change had happened but she needed him. Like he was the very air that filled her lungs.

When she opened her eyes she found him already looking at her and she got lost in their gaze for a moment. When he turned her around making her gasp before she settled on his arms and as unexpected as this action was, so were the next ones. She held him tight as he moved them to their bedroom.

As she laid on the bed she allowed her eyes to roam all over his perfect body. She was so glad to have such a good-looking husband. She bit her lip as she unwrapped the towel from her body remaining naked before him. She wanted him. She craved him. His lips. His touch. His everything. She needed to hear him moan her name as he found his release inside her.

She sat up on the bed and her hands moved up his hands pulling him on the bed by them.

"Kiss me," she asked in a soft voice as she let him lay on top of her. She kissed along his shoulder before she moved to his neck and jawline. She felt his breath fasten and his body react in many ways to her touch. And at last, she found his lips. She kissed him slowly at first but she needed more from him and she let that show on her kiss. Her eyes remained open for a bit to take in his perfection before she closed them getting lost in that moment.

* * *

His eyes raked over her body the moment she opened the towel to reveal herself to him. He took his time to admire every inch of her glorious body this time as he hovered above her, supporting himself with his hands placed on the mattress.

"You're so beautiful, Caroline." He told her quietly and reassuringly as his eyes met her blue ones.

He lowered his body a little bit so he was closer to her and did as she asked him to. She didn't even need to ask. He placed light kisses on her hair and her temples where he could reach while she was feathering some kisses on him.

The feeling of only her soft lips on him was already making it hard for him to control himself, something others could not. Just when a soft growl emitted his lips, he found her own soft ones pressed against them and eagerly returned it. As the kiss turned more to a deep and hungry, yet passionate one, he allowed his hands to move over her body, tracing the glorious curves of her hips and waist, loving the way her soft and skin felt under his touch. He imprinted it all into his memory, so he could always think about this instead of all that misery his /family/ was causing him.

A sudden groan left his lips as her thigh brushed over his erected member, making him kiss her harder and press her head deeper into the pillows as he continued bucking his hips against her for a bit more friction before he would enter her.

He raised his head and removed his lips from hers, taking in a deep breath as he stared into her eyes while he moved a single hand between her legs to feel if she was completely ready, not having the desire to hurt her.

* * *

"And you're so handsome, Klaus. " She was certain that he had heard that many times but it was the truth and she was certain that it meant more coming from his wife than any other woman. The weight of his body on top of her own felt good and despite the warm weather his warmth seemed to be exactly what she needed. She enjoyed every soft kiss as he placed them on her. The softness of his full lips making her crave more and she got it as he returned her kiss more passionate than before.

Her hands wrapped around his torso right under his arms and explored his back as she felt his muscles move along with him. All it took was a soft movement to feel his hard member against her body and the groan that left his lips caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. As he kissed her harder she did as well, their lips and tongues dancing with one another lost in passion.

She opened her eyes as soon as he broke their kiss to meet his gaze. She wanted to complain about that interruption but his hand... as it lowered down her body drowned in that action. Instead, as she felt his fingers between her folds and feeling how wet he was making her caused her to moan. She closed her eyes and arched her back pressing her body more to his own.

In an act she had never done before she lowered her own hand down his body, softly scratching his chest before finding his hard and large member. She wrapped her fingers around it and started to softly stroke it teasing the tip with her thumb every now and then. The need burned in her body but the more he held back from being inside her, the sweeter the satisfaction and the more she had the time to explore his body. What he liked and what not. He was her husband. _Her_ man. She should know him better than anyone else.

* * *

Many women called him good looking and complimented him on his appearance and it surely made him feel a bit good and make his ego boost, but he never cared about the opinion of those whores. They were paid to please him, the harder they moaned the more gold they thought they'd get. Whereas Caroline, she was his wife... She complimented him because she cared for him, she moaned for him because it was _his_ actions that did that and not gold.

He listened to her melodical moans while his fingers swiftly stroked over her swollen folds. Feeling how wet and ready she for him made a soft moan leave his own lips as well. A moan that soon turned into a growl when he suddenly felt her slender fingers wrap around him for the first time. He groaned as she continued touching him, his eyebrows slightly knitting together as he stared at her face. She'd never touched him like that before. He grunted and groaned close to her lips as they both continued pleasing one and other before he couldn't take it any longer and removed his hand from her to gently grasp her wrist and make her stop.

"I think we're both ready now, don't you think?" He mumbled huskily against her lips even though he'd been ready since they started kissing in the bath. His hand started to guide himself towards her slick entrance.

* * *

His expression and his groans that filled the silence in the room made her feel confident about her actions. She was unable to take her eyes away from his face. His expression was her own doing, her touch, her kisses. Her own need to feel him inside her was all him.

When he pulled his hand away she sucked in a breath knowing that she would feel him inside her soon, a guess that his words and further actions confirmed. As she felt the tip against her entrance she placed a hand on his chest.

"Not yet, " she spoke and smiled at his confused expression.

She pushed him back a bit just enough so she could change their position so she could be on top. Her confidence allowed her to experiment a bit with that even though she didn't know what to do. But her body would figure it out, right?

Seeing him laying on the mattress she moved on top of him, she took his member in her hand and guided it towards her entrance and slowly lowered her body. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to muffle her moans as inch by inch he filled her. She sat not moving for a bit to relish the feeling of how good he felt inside her before placing her hands on his strong chest for further support. She opened her eyes to look at him wanting to know if her daring act was something he enjoyed as her hips started to move. She moved up, almost bringing his tip to her entrance again and then lowered her body down taking him in once again. She started slowly but soon she picked up the pace as the feeling was beyond perfection. As was he.

* * *

He immediately halted when she stopped him and looked at her with a very confused look on his face. The smile on her lips reassured him that he hadn't done anything wrong though. When she tried to change their position he watched her with a great curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He wasn't a man that gave up his own control so easily, and he enjoyed to be the one in the lead. But seeing her, his wife, explore new things with him, _on_ him to be more exact... It rather excited it him more than he thought it would. Therefore he wouldn't mind to cooperate.

"Caroline," He spoke quietly and darted his tongue out to wet his lips while he watched her position herself on top of him.

His hands immediately went to rest on her hips, a low and long grunt passing his lips when she lowered herself and took him slowly and swifly in. His eyes closed but just for a moment, he wanted to see her as she pleased both herself and him and meanwhile looked like a true goddess.

Quiet moans and growls continued filling the room as they kept moving. His hands placed on her, supporting her with her thrusts and as did his hips from time to time as they bucked against her own. Soon his breath quickened and he needed more pace, hence why his fingers dug a bit deeper into her flesh, urging her to move a little faster.

He straightened his back and pushed himself up with his elbows so that he sat up with her on his lap, still moving, her golden locks that he so adored bouncing around her head.

"Do not stop, sweetheart." He breathed out and wrapped an arm around her middle while he dipped his head to place wet kisses along her collarbone.

* * *

She groaned as his fingers dug into her soft flesh. The roughness of his hands that she guessed it came from practicing with the sword too much, still felt amazing in her skin. His erotic expression was the best view in the world and a more of a turn on as were the soft pleasurable sounds that escaped his lips.

Her own soft moans filled the room as well and if anyone heard them, that was none of her concern.

When he sat up and told her not to stop she knew that just like her, he was close. Close to that sweet release that made her entire body tremble. And as he requested, she didn't stop. She would be crazy to do so.

His kisses on her collarbone caused her to tilt her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her own nails dug into his skin.

"Klaus" she managed to moan softly as the last thrust send her to find her release. Her body trembled against his own and even though she slowed her movements for a moment she didn't stop.

She panted hard and pressed her forehead against his own still keeping her eyes closed as a soft smile formed to her lips. How could she even put words into what she was feeling? There were none. When she opened her eyes she had found some of her strength to continue. To push him to his release as well. To make him feel as good as she felt.

* * *

He groaned as he licked and nipped on her creamy flesh before he moved his head so he could look at her again. There was something about watching her in moments like this, it added to the pleasure her body was giving him. And as did her moans. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to hear her moan and cry out his name as she rode him and tried to find her release.

And it didn't take long until she did, the sight of her in that state making it unbearably hard for him to hold on much longer. He once again dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips and moved them back and forth while his eyes were intently fixed on her face, his own hips bucking in sync. The feeling of her walls contracting around him due to her release was all it took until he found his own.

"Caroline," He grunted out her name and crushed his mouth against hers while bucking his hips for a few more hard thrusts before he halted and released his firm hold on her hips. He groaned, his eyes shut as he leaned his sweaty forehead lazily against hers.

"You're so incredible," He mumbled huskily, his lower body still burning with raw pleasure combined with satisfaction. He lifted his head just a bit and forced himself to open his eyes. Seeing the sweet, careless smile across her swollen lips from their kisses. Her cheeks slightly flushed and her golden locks a wild mess, just how he liked it. She made him forget, made him feel. And besides all of that, she was smiling at him as if he had never hurt her...

* * *

Caroline could feel him being so close by the way his body tensed, his breath got faster and his hands got tighter around her body. She kept her eyes on him not wanting to miss a single expression as he found his release and when he spoke her name a soft smile formed on her lips. He was perfect and she was so lucky.

She allowed him to pull her with him as he laid down on the bed and she took a few deep breaths to calm her body. She lifted her head just enough to place a soft kiss to his lips and kept her gaze on him. What now? She wondered and judging by the past he would turn cold towards her. But she wouldn't allow that. Not this time. She didn't want him to.

Her hands moved to his side as if to hold him in place and placed another soft kiss on his chest.

"Can you stay here tonight? Please. "

She hates how her tone was almost begging but the thought that he could go to the brothel after this moment that they just had after days of ignoring one another made her heart ache. She bit her lip and looked at him but she smiled softly not wanting him to see the worry in her eyes.

* * *

Apart from his heavy breathing, Klaus had become a whole lot calmer in her warm embrace and for whatever unknown reason that was caused... he was grateful. He leaned backward and kept one of his arms wrapped around her middle before he lowered himself and laid down on the mattress.

He finally managed to steady his breathing and took in a small breath, which he released after she kissed him and looked at her. He didn't answer her yet. Should he stay? He doubted he would go to the tavern right now. He doubted anyone else could make him feel more satisfied than his own wife did at this moment. He wouldn't mind a drink though... But it could wait.

"If that is what you want... I shall, Caroline." He answered her, his voice low and a little playful.

He knew he had to deal with those conflicts regarding his _parents_ and those intruders tomorrow. It was all pilled up at the back of his mind. It wasn't going to be easy. He had many questions. Who had been his real father? Was he still alive? Or did Mikael really kill him? Did his siblings know about it? And moreover, he wondered if those attackers were really the people of his biological father and if they knew Klaus was supposedly one of them.

But right now he appreciated some peaceful time in the presence of his wife.

* * *

Caroline smiled at his response, she didn't expect him to just accept her request and the fact that he did give her a new sense of hope. Hope that their fighting would come to an end. That they would stop hurting each other. That they could be a couple, a real one. That they could love each other the way she always dreamt of being loved. Completely.

She remained in his arms and her eyes never left his own until that moment. She thought that she could never get tired of looking at him and the way he always seemed to examine her face as he was exploring something new and exciting.

As the first thunder echoed she moved out of his arms and sat up on the bed. She looked out the window to watch the thunder light the room. It would rain. She loved rain. She loved the sound of thunder. It always calmed her.

She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs looking outside.

"It's perfect isn't it? " she thought that she could stay there like that all night just to hear the sound of rain but soon she had found herself curled in her husband's arms and by the time the first drop of rain touched the ground she was already asleep in his arms.

She felt his chest move as he breathed and the sound of his heart. That was what calmed her and finally led her to sleep.

* * *

He was resting on the mattresses on his back while she was resting on top of him. There was something... something alluring about watching her face in the dim light of the room. The flames of the candles flickering in her eyes, making her golden hair radiate even more than it was naturally. She possessed this genuine beauty and he wondered if she'd even be aware of that. He obviously wasn't the only man who thought like this, was he? Every man that caught even a glimpse of her must feel blessed. But Klaus was the luckiest. He was the only man, and will always be the only man who can see her like /this/. All of her. And not just see... But also touch, feel, hear... get to know.

He wondered if she had any lovers before. Or if she'd been in love with someone back at her old home. Her parents knew she was going to marry a prince ever since she was little, but he wondered now at what age she found out. And what her first reaction had been. Was she excited? Scared? Obviously, if she heard those stories about his family and the kingdom she must have been scared. There were a lot of scary tales floating around. But he genuinely wondered...

He barely heard the thunder, her movements were what brought him back to reality and he moved his head to watch her. A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"It is. There's something very soothing about the sound and smell of rain." He told her quietly before she was back in his arms. He took a deep breath and continued laying with her. He didn't know if she was asleep already, but he was not. He did enjoy her warmth though. Her smell... It was soothing, just like the rain.

Soon he noticed a changing in her breath and heard small, cute noises leaving her nose, giving him the impression that she fell asleep.

Still, he kept laying for a little longer, but he couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep but when she opened her eyes it was still dark outside and Klaus wasn't at their bed. She sat up calling his name without a reply. He couldn't have gone to the tavern. He promised her. He promised.

She got dressed in her nightgown and walked out of the room and to the lower floor. The guards only stood around each corner. She saw the light of a candle flicker in one of the rooms. It was one of the studies they barely used. She walked into the room and there he was.

His perfect posture was gone. That moment he looked tired like he was carrying a weight of the world. He held a glass of wine in his hand and kept his eyes on the painting in front of him. A portrait of him in all his royal glory. With his crown, stern look, military uniform.

She cleared her throat not wanting to scare him before she approached.

"Hey. You left and I got worried." She spoke softly and bit her lip, keeping her eyes on his face that seemed absent. He somehow looked a lot older than he looked a few moments ago when they laid in each other's arms, lost in the bliss of their carnal desires.

"Klaus" she placed a hand on his cheek stroking his stubbles with her thumb.

"What is worrying your mind?"

* * *

The quietness of the room brought all those worrying thoughts back to his mind. All the information he found out today. About his real father, about Esther, about the lies. Before it overwhelmed him too much and caused his body to tense, he carefully unwrapped himself from his wife's arms and silently got up. He took a moment to look down at her and made sure to cover her securely with the sheets before he put on his trousers and walked out of their chambers.

He wandered around in the corridor until he arrived at one of the sitting rooms and poured himself a glass of wine. He took a breath to smell it but it wasn't as calming as Caroline.

He walked outside through the balcony and spent a couple of long minutes staring at the dark distance. Hearing some dogs barking because of the storm earlier, rain dripping from the building.

He stood there for a while until he started feeling cold and walked back inside, looking directly at the large portrait of himself. The sudden sight made him stop moving and stare at the portrait. He felt a sharp sadness that he quickly transformed into anger and kept staring at it. He wasn't a prince. He didn't deserve that crown. He didn't deserve any of this. And he didn't deserve the punishments, the beatings, the life-long scars on his body and the nightmares either.

He heard the quiet footsteps when someone was approaching him and tensed for a moment but didn't move. As they neared closer he recognized who's it was. They were soft and slow, almost hesitating. Yet he still didn't move nor speak, until he felt her hand on his cheek and his head moved just a slight bit.

He didn't know why, and he couldn't help it, but when his eyes met her own he felt the faint sadness return to him. He swallowed, looking at the portrait once more.

"You should have stayed in bed, Caroline." He said quietly but tried not to sound weak. He tried to sound hard, not showing any emotion in his voice.

* * *

Caroline's eyes examined his own seeing something in them that wasn't there a few moments ago when they were in each other's arms. And it wasn't just the way he looked at her but his voice as well. His tone like nothing mattered. Like she didn't matter. A moment ago she had wished he wouldn't turn cold towards her again... she had hoped he wouldn't, she would have made sure he wouldn't... but not even a day had passed and here he was. She took a deep breath remaining quiet for a bit and nodded.

"As you wish. I'll let you to it." She spoke, her own voice showed no emotion. She was tired. Tired of this back and forth with him. Being warm with her and cold the next moment.

She turned around and walked upstairs to the other floor but she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her and that moment the last thing she wanted was to look at him, he would eventually return to their bed where they just made love in. She didn't want to be in there.

Instead, she walked to the library. She took a deep breath trying not to think, she didn't want to hurt anymore but the feelings she had were too intense and she couldn't just push them away. She felt some tears on her cheeks and wiped them with her fingers before focusing her gaze on the books in front of her trying to think which one would help her forget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oopss... Just when you think everything is going fine, of course Klaus needs to ruin it again hmm.  
Will they finally find their way to each other though? ANd what's up with Esther and stuff? Idkk, you gotta read the rest to find out.**

 **Thank you very much for taking your time to read our stories. Don't hesitate to leave a small review with some love and feedback. :)**

 **Until the next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaa amigosss and amigassss!**

 **It's been a while but a new chapter is finally hereee. We hope you'll have fun reading it.**

 **Be prepared for some badass-Caroline in action and emo Klaus/Elijah love. Well it's not that emo but... (I miss them T_T).  
And oooh! Camille is introduced in this chapter as wellllll. Missed her too?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The moment Klaus heard Caroline's emotionless voice, matching his own, he shut his eyes for a brief moment until he heard her walk away and opened them again. He took a small shaky breath and then released it. He shouldn't be surprised by her tone, given it was him who told her to leave and he really didn't want to tell her all that he found out… he didn't want her to look at him differently, like he was worth nothing... He had no one anymore.

But was he really the one to be blamed though? The man he was right now was the man he became after all the torment and humiliation that was caused to him by his _father_. All of this made him the dark and heartless man that he was now. He had become just like the man he hated the most.

But Caroline… she told him earlier she cared for him despite of it. She saw the real him. Even if it was for a moment, she still saw it… and maybe he let her see it. This made him wonder if he should tell her. Maybe it'll make him feel better if he did. Maybe _she_ 'll make him feel better… like she had earlier this night, when she made him forget. Or maybe she'll finally decide to run away from him since he was no worth a crown or a kingdom, he was no different than a servant now… his title was fake. He was no one, and she was promised a prince.

He kept standing there for a good few minutes until he decided to go back to his chambers. He really hoped that she was asleep, he wasn't in a mood to talk with her and he wasn't in the mood to ignore her and feel guilty about it either. He felt exhausted. He considered talking with Elijah tomorrow morning. He was nervous, a little… thinking maybe it's not a good idea, but he trusted Elijah and his older brother never judged him with bad intention. He hoped he wouldn't either after he told him what he just learned. He wondered if Elijah already knew about Klaus' true parenting, it could be possible that he did. Maybe he did and kept it away from Klaus and the rest of the siblings for all these years. Klaus didn't know if he should feel angry or thankful for his brother if that was the case.

.

.

.

.

.

Once he arrived at his chambers, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he saw the bed still empty. Did Caroline not come back here? Why is she not here? He looked from left to right before hurriedly walking to the wardrobe and pulled it open. Relieved to see her dresses were still hanging in it, he turned around and started pacing through the corridors. So she didn't run away but what if those intruders entered their home again and took her away? He would kill each and every one of them.

"Has my wife come back to our chambers?" He asked to a guard who was standing at the doorway and watched him confusedly.

"I have not seen her walk this way, your highness. Last time I saw the princess was when she was on her way to you."

He shook his head, muttering a frustrated groan as he continued pacing through the long corridor. They really needed better guards and behead those they had now, given they weren't doing their job properly.

He halted when he saw light shining through the small peak of one of the doors at the end, the door to the library. He took a small breath, hoping she was in there and… _hoping_ she was alone. He frowned and looked at his side, seeing a small vase with some flowers in it. He walked towards it and took it, in case he had to eliminate a stranger that was in there with her. He knew the balcony in that room led straight towards the front square of the castle, and he also knew when he was little some thieves climbed in through there, hence why he was preparing himself now... for the _intruders_.

He stepped closer towards the door and kicked it open with his bare foot before stepping it, looking around as he held the vase up in his hand, ready to strike.

* * *

Caroline wandered aimlessly around the corridors for a bit. She didn't know what to think anymore. What to believe. Did she feel discouraged? _Yes_. Was she going to give up on him? No. _Never_. They were married by force. None of them chose this... but they were stuck with it forever. With each other. And she would be damned if she just let things be like they are now. Perhaps he would never love her and she would never have a perfect life but she would settle for that and all his infidelities, but they could at least be close like... like friends.

She made her way to the upper floor using a secret passage, she simply didn't want to run into anyone and explain why she was out of her chambers at this hour. Mikael already got the idea in Klaus' mind that Caroline planned to leave him and she didn't want to go through that again. Even though it was true at some point. It felt like a different life though. And Elijah never spoke a word to anyone about it. She still wasn't sure how Elijah knew everything. Or how he somehow managed to show up whenever Klaus seemed to get out of control.

She stood there thinking that Klaus didn't really feel like seeing her tonight and if he returned to their chambers then he would be in a more bad mood to see her there. She wasn't tired anyway. She walked to the library and decided to read a bit until she was tired enough and even perhaps sleep on the couch there.

She was trying to choose a book when she heard the door burst open making her drop half the books from the self. She looked at Klaus surprised seeing him hold a vase with flowers.

"What is going on? " she stepped closer to him and looked around.

* * *

He was ready to strike whoever was trying to steal his wife inside this room, but when he saw that it was only her in here... he felt like a stupidest fool in the world. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, glancing at the books she just dropped from the shelf because of him. He cleared his throat and put the vase slowly down on the small, high table against the wall. He pretended to fix the few flowers that were in it before he shook his head and looked at her from the distance, not moving while she approached him. "I couldn't find you in our chambers." He simply said, he didn't owe her an explanation but he felt like he did though he was not going to tell her anything, he wasn't going to tell her that he got worried about her. He wasn't going to show any vulnerability at this moment. He wanted her to stay away from him...because it was for the best.

"You should get in bed, it's late. It's not very ladylike to walk around through the dark corridors at night in... nothing but your _nightgown_." He mumbled the last part as he allowed his eyes to wander over her body just once. Who knows who else is lurking around in this castle, he thought and shook his head as he took a few steps forward and grabbed her by the arm in a loose grip.

He glanced at her face for a brief moment before he started walking out of the room, leaving the candles lit as he dragged her away from there. He was being gentle though, walking slowly as he kept his fingers wrapped around her arm and walked over to their chambers shooting daggers at the guards at their door with his eyes before they stepped inside and we're left alone once again. He let go of arm and walked over to the bed without looking at her.

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on him as he spoke and she had a million things to say back. Not very ladylike of her, she repeated the words in her mind and gasped as he grabbed her hand. It wasn't that hard, the last time he grabbed her like this he was hurting her far more and left her bruises on her hands for days, but this time he seemed more careful with his strength.

She followed him to their chambers and as soon as the door was closed she crossed her arms to her chest. "What is wrong with you? One moment you hold me like I'm the most precious person in your life and then you treat me like I'm nothing but dust on your shirt. " she walked around the room getting to the window and looked outside for a bit, it was very late at night and morning wouldn't be long until it came out and the lack of sleep wasn't what made her exhausted. It was him. It was all him who made her feel so tired.

"You talk about how I can't walk in my nightgown but you can walk with your mistresses around the town right? And shame me. I may not be royal by blood but I am a princess too and you can't treat me like that. " she pulled her pillow and the sheet from the bed and placed them on the couch that was in the room and laid there keeping her back turned at him. She closed her eyes feeling anger fill her very existence.

* * *

He sighed as she started talking, almost making his brain explode. He couldn't take this right now. He was still angry at his parents. At himself. He was confused, worried, still not sure how he would handle all of this. And at last, he was annoyed because he hadn't ever felt all these emotions mixed together, overwhelming him. He was wrong when he thought she could calm. Well she did, for a moment but this wasn't how he had planned the night to escalate; with her nagging to him about how he's treating her. It annoyed him even more that she was right about his actions towards her, but he would never admit that out loud. He just wished he knew why he was the way he was. Perhaps it was just his possessive instincts that came to the surface, because he was her husband. She was his wife and belonged to him only. He didn't like knowing others could see her in ways that only he was allowed to. Even if it were the guards outside their room who vowed to stay loyal to their kingdom and protect the royals even if it cost them their own life. He didn't trust anyone, because he knew the things men tended to think about.

He just climbed on top of their bed and got comfortable, laying on his back with an arm folded under his head. Her next words about him and his mistresses peeked his interests and he raised his head a bit so he could look over at her as she neared the bed.

"I don't walk around with them in the town." He muttered in annoyance. Him spending time with those women at the tavern wasn't the same thing as her innocently walking through those corridors, was it? Those women were willing to please him, it was their job. Besides almost all men he knew did it, married or not. But she, she didn't know what those men around her thought about her. He wondered if she even knew how breathtaking she looked and was. He didn't want anyone to have dirty fantasies about her, let alone touch her and hurt her.

"Right, a _princess_." He couldn't help but spat quietly. Not able to hold the words in for himself. She wasn't a princess, because he wasn't a prince. "What are you doing?" He asked, the hoarse annoyance never leaving his voice as he watched her gather a pillow and the sheet from the bed to settle down on the couch. He frowned and shook his head. Did she want to sleep on that couch? Fine by him. He sighed and got comfortable again. And he tried to sleep.

He tried for a very long time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sleep didn't come at all that night and it wasn't more than two hours until there was a knock on the door and Caroline called them to come in. Shelia stopped for a moment seeing them sleep separate and walked to Klaus. Caroline stood up and walked to the bathroom with her maids wanting to be away from him for as much as she could. Once she was ready she walked out of the room without sparing him a glance but she saw Sheila still being there.

She made her way to the breakfast table before anyone else did. When Elijah took a seat he sighed and made her wonder how he always managed to know everything and be there at the right time.

"Caroline, you should... " Her eyes met his own and she shook her head.

"No, no, Elijah. I shouldn't. Not anymore. "

* * *

He wanted to get some sleep, try to escape from all the thoughts pounding in his head but he couldn't. He only slept for half an hour or so before he was woken up by an annoying looking Sheila. He grumbled, rubbing his forehead wishing he could sleep some more since he finally managed to fall asleep, but soon his eyes caught his wife and he forced himself to sit up, watching her escape towards the bathroom with her maids. Once she was out of sight, he looked back to Sheila to see her intense, strict gaze still fixed on him.

"What?" He hissed, he got up from the bed. He felt so on edge since last night. Literally, anything could bring him to the point of lashing out at anyone.

"You're making your wife sleep on the couch now, Niklaus? I thought I had at least disciplined you a little better than that. Was there no room for you at the brothel anymore?" She spoke to him in her usual, stern yet calm voice while she fixed their bed and put the pillow and sheets from the couch back onto the bed.

"At least she left you cold."

"Enough, Sheila." He groaned.

"I didn't make her do anything. It was her decision and it's none of your business." Sheila always helped him with anything and knew more about him than his own mother did, but he wasn't really in the mood to be blamed for his behavior right now. He didn't do anything. And it was so irritating that everyone constantly seemed to call him out on sleeping with some women now and then. Was that so much of a sin? Everyone does it.

"But it is my business." The older women stated and looked at him with that mother-like, hard expression on his face while he was getting dressed.

"I saw your mother this morning while I cleaned up her bed. She seemed... off. Actually, she seems like that ever since you left her room the other day. And you don't particularly look full of sunshine either. Do I want to know what you two talked about?" She asked him, still using that same voice though Klaus could note her concerns as well.

Klaus looked away from her and shook his head while buttoning his shirt.

"Doesn't my mother always seem off? Why does everyone always assume that _I_ have something to do with it when something odd or bad is going on, hm?" He didn't hide the slight anger in his voice this time, he usually never expressed such tones to the woman who raised him standing in front of him. Just after he said that, his eyes drifted to the door of the bathroom and saw his wife retreating. He couldn't help the way his features softened just a tiny bit to see her all cleaned up beautifully and ready to survive another day in this miserable castle. However, his jaw soon tensed again when she didn't even spare him a glance.

"Whatever, Niklaus." Sheila sighed, probably tired of this conversation already.

"I'll leave you to it. I hope your brain will eat you whole." She added, her irritation evident in her voice as she walked out of his chambers by slamming the door shut pretty loudly.

He muttered to himself and released a quiet breath. He seemed to be pushing everyone away and didn't know if that was such a good thing. Well, it was good that Caroline stayed away from him. Because he told her to... he wasn't good for her. Yet he still felt worried if anything would bad happen to her when he wasn't around, yesterday's events could prove that. How can he make sure she doesn't get ideas of wanting to leave him and stay here without any harm coming to her from anyone, while he made her feel mad at him and pushed her away? He really needed to find a good solution for that. Perhaps ask Bonnie to keep an eye on her the whole time. But she was her friend and he had no doubt she would actually help her escape if she ever wanted to. Maybe he should force his little sister to be good friends with her. Rebekah would never help him with something like that though. Plus she was too snobbish and busy thinking about herself and her future husband. He had to think this through...

Once he was finished dressing, taking longer than normal to do so, he walked out and made his way towards the dining room, meeting Kol and Rebekah on the way.

"Had a good sleep Nik?" Kol asked him teasingly while he patted on his back, clearly seeing Klaus' sleepless features.

Klaus just showed him a deathly frown, making Kol shudder and chuckle before they walked inside. His eyes immediately scanned the table and landed on Elijah and then at Caroline, seeing their mouths move as they spoke before they noticed him and the rest of the siblings. He couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. She didn't even waste a second to look at him this morning and now she was speaking to his brother?

He cleared his throat and walked over to the table, taking his seat next to his wife.

"Morning, Niklaus." Elijah greeted him while eyeing him quite observingly. Klaus greeted him back with just a nod and a glance before focusing on the tea that was being served. He raised an eyebrow, the tea was never served until their parents came into the room. Before he could say his thoughts out loud, Kol was the one speaking.

"Are our parents not joining us?"

"Mother isn't feeling so well," Rebekah quickly said while looking at all of them.

"I went to see her this morning and she seemed pretty ill. And as for father," her voice suddenly sounded a lot more excited and cheerful as she continued.

"He's arranging a meeting with the lords of our neighbor kingdom... and possibly my future husband."

All of that made Klaus frown thoughtfully. He wasn't surprised that their mother was hiding in her chambers, afraid to face him after what she just told him. She was just trying to make herself look like the victim here, he thought and it made him scoff under his breath. And Mikael... Klaus knew about this marriage that Rebekah might get, but he thought there was still a year, or at least some months to plan that. There was no rush since their kingdom just had a wedding already and there were still some matters that they needed to arrange regarding that. Klaus knew why Mikael was rushing it though. He just wanted more strong men on his side and make their kingdom bigger and stronger so they could face those... those foreign, beastly intruders. Who...possibly could be Klaus'... family. Things were just getting more and more complicated each day. He sighed helplessly and shook his head slightly as he forced himself to eat something.

"Elijah, I need to have a word with you after we're finished." He suddenly spoke and just glanced up at his brother when he finished his sentence. He wanted to talk to him about what Esther told him because he trusted his brother, he knew he wouldn't judge him. Still, he couldn't help feeling a bit paranoid when he saw him talking to Caroline either. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Maybe he should ask that to him first... And then decide if he will tell him about his true parenting and question him to see if he already knew or not.

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on the plate that was set in front of her without really touching any of the food and just drinking the tea in front if her. She had never felt more tired and not just physically but also mentally. She was exhausted. Being with Klaus felt like being with two different people that shared a body. One moment he could set the world on fire with his passion and the next he was as cold as stone.

When she heard his request to have a word with Elijah she excused herself and stood up to leave. Elijah mentioned that she hadn't eaten anything but she gave no reply.

She walked out of the dining room with no destination in mind but Rebekah soon held her hand and walked with her to the gardens. "If it isn't too much trouble for you, Caroline, I'd like you to make my wedding dress if everything is arranged soon. My friends still speak about the dress you made me for your coronation. " Caroline simply nodded in agreement as they sat at one of the benches and watched Finn and a couple of soldiers preparing an area not far away for training and it wasn't long until Kol joined them.

Caroline turned to look around finding Klaus and Elijah talking but she couldn't make out what they talked about but only that it was something rather intense.

"Move. If you get any slower even the old ladies at the kitchen will get here faster than you. " Kol yelled at them and they joined him. Her eyes met his only for a moment before she turned her gaze elsewhere.

They watched them for a while in silence before Rebekah nudged Caroline and got her out of her thoughts. Or rather her need to admire the way her husband, who gave her more trouble than a toddler would, handled the sword and fought against any fake enemy Finn got in his way.

"Now, I see why my father missed breakfast. " Rebekah whisperer and motioned towards a blonde woman standing close and watched the men as well with a smile on her lips.

"That's Camille. My father's mistress. "Caroline's eyes widened at those words and Rebekah shrugged.

"That's what men do. It isn't a secret. Everyone knows her. " Caroline took a deep breath seeing Klaus approach her and greeted way too friendly for her liking.

"Yeah, and some seem to know her a bit too well. " Caroline commend as she watched them but she had noticed how Elijah kept a close eye on both Klaus and Camille.

* * *

Klaus waited until everyone was done eating and have left the dining room, leaving him alone with his noble brother. He didn't miss how Elijah looked at Caroline with concern in his eyes when he told her that she hadn't anything to eat. Why would he bother saying that? He didn't even know they interacted before. All those gestures made him slightly angry or...dare he say jealous. He had no right to feel this way since it was him making Caroline hate him, but Elijah also had no right to feel so... so concerned and affectionate about her. Wasn't he with one of those maids... Katherine anyway? What was he even trying to do?

"Niklaus. Niklaus?" Elijah's voice brought him back to reality and he lifted his gaze up from his place to the chair in front of him where his brother was sitting looking at him with that same worried expression. "You said you wanted to have a word?"

"Why yes, I do." He cleared his throat, his voice hoarse, from sleeplessness and from irritation, and his expression representing the same thing as well.

"What are your intentions with Caroline?" He boldly asked, getting straight to the point, he had enough of things to worry about already and he didn't want to worry about the possibility of his brother fornicating with his wife.

Elijah was taken back by this sudden, accusing question. Not sure what his brother was trying to imply.

"I beg your pardon, Niklaus? This is what you wanted to speak to me about? I do not know what gave you the impression that I would ever..." He didn't even finish his sentence, but shook his head, not looking his brother in the eye. Feeling disappointed.

Klaus could saw the hurt that formed on Elijah's features, knowing his brother doesn't easily show emotions like that, he knew it was sincere and he felt bad for even asking it. But he had to... His emotions were overwhelming him and he needed to ask him, so he did.

"All I care about is the girl's wellbeing. She's still new here and might I add _alone_... Can you imagine how sad and alone she might be feeling, Niklaus? We are a family. We know each other our entire lives but she is here on her own. She is new. I know we spoke about this before... but you really need to value her more and spend some time with her. Try to get to —."

Klaus interrupted him before he could continue, he believed that his brother's intentions weren't bad but he wasn't here to get lectured on how to treat his wife. He wasn't in the mood for that... He was never in the mood for a lecture, especially not now.

"I... this wasn't actually what I intended to discuss with you... There is something else." Klaus cleared his throat, seeing his brother's confused face focusing on him.

"The reason mother wasn't at the dining table today... It wasn't just because she's _ill_. She isn't ill." He spatted.

"She's ashamed... and with good reason." He couldn't help the annoyance in his voice and saw Elijah looking more curious now.

He took in a small breath, closing his eyes while he tried to collect his thoughts and then opened them again.

"When I noticed our mother's discomfort the other day...when f— Mikael mentioned the attackers... Those so-called enemies from the past... I went to speak to her to get more information. However, I'd never expected to hear what she actually revealed to me."

"What did she say?" The patient Elijah was suddenly getting impatient. Wanting to know what his brother was going on about.

"Mother thinks the people who are attacking us are the previous owners of this land. She must have told you... about how we built this kingdom, about how Mikael made an agreement with those people and their leader and settled peace, when you were just born. But I'm not so sure if she's also told you that she was warming their leader's bed while Mikael was away." He added the last part with disdain covering his voice, seeing Elijah's shocked and still confused expression.

"What? Mother... She—"

"I wasn't finished, Elijah. She got pregnant... and I was the product of her shameful actions. And as if that wasn't enough... Mikael killed _him_. My real father. At least that's what mother thinks." He finished, a deep frown settling on his lips, he wasn't looking at Elijah's face directly anymore but just stared at his chest. Not sure why. Perhaps afraid he might look at him with such disdain even though he never believed his brother would ever do that.

"I cannot describe how shocked I am to hear that, Niklaus." Elijah tried to speak as normally as he could, but it wasn't difficult for Klaus to notice how his voice was slightly cracking and he finally looked up at his face, seeing his brother's eyes glisten with dull tears. He must be thinking about all the things Klaus would have thought when Esther told him... The reasons why Mikael beat and tormented him.

Klaus couldn't endure sitting there any longer and wonder what other things his brother might be thinking, so he got straight up to his feet and turned around to leave before he heard Elijah calling his name again. He turned around to see his brother standing right behind him and felt his arms wrap around him in a warm, brotherly hug.

Klaus didn't move for a second before he hugged him back and closed his eyes.

"This will not change a thing about us, brother." He heard his older brother say.

"And I'm sure that Rebekah and Kol..."

"Please do not tell them yet." Klaus pulled away slowly, getting more serious.

"The time for that will come... But first..." He looked his brother right in the eye, letting him know he is up to something.

"First we need to find out more about those men and see on whose side we are going to fight this war. Are we not?" Elijah finished the sentence Klaus had started, and Klaus couldn't help the small, faint smirk that formed on his lips. Relieved and proud to hear his brother was on his side.

The brothers finally left the dining room and were still busy speaking about it in a quiet tone so no one could hear them, while they walked into the garden were the other brothers were. They had decided that they would do some training together today, with some soldiers joining them so they could show them how it's done.

Kol's annoying voice interrupted them and they walked over to them. He grabbed a sword from the wooden table and felt it a bit in his hand first while he glanced over his shoulders and saw his dear sister sitting on a bench with his wife. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before he forced himself to look away and focused on fighting the fake enemies. He tried to be extra careful and good with his moves, knowing he's possibly still being watched by his wife. Not that he wanted to impress her... Or maybe he did... Whatever, he was great at it anyway.

"Ahw, look at that beautiful lady coming here to distract us." He heard Kol's voice again and stopped fighting.

"Hello, Camille." Kol practically purred and approached the girl, Klaus was now facing her too and showed her a slight smirk when he saw her eyes were on him.

"Such a sweet distraction indeed." He mumbled and walked over to her as well.

"I've got the attention of two handsome and charming princes at the same time... It must be my lucky day." The blonde chuckled and touched Klaus' chest lightly.

"As if you weren't with the King all day." Kol teased her,

"But we get it if you're more interested in some younger princes... I can't blame you. Right, Nik?" Kol nudged Klaus with his elbow.

"Ohh, Nik has reduced the sins he makes though... He's turned into a good boy ever since he's married."

Klaus frowned at the words Kol used to tease him. His younger brother knew how he could annoy him and he was succeeding. He wasn't a good boy... If anything he was a man.

"Good boy? Klaus? I find that hard to believe..." Camille added, raising his brows at him along with a flirty grin on her lips.

* * *

Caroline couldn't exactly hear the words that were spoken but she didn't miss that woman's hand placed on Klaus' chest. _Her_ husband's chest. Last night he made a big deal about her walking in a nightgown and yet here he was, so obviously flirting in front of everyone. Rebekah shook her head and turned to Caroline.

"Do not waste your thoughts on her. She is just desperate for attention. "

When Kol left Klaus and Camille alone he leaned even closer to her to speak. The way he smiled and talked with her made her furious. He wasn't like that with Caroline and she was his wife. Without a word she stood up and walked to the table that all the weapons were placed. Kol was there trying to get the handle of his sword fixed since it felt loose on his hand.

"Hey there, princess. Looking for something to kill the competition? " he asked jokingly and it actually made Caroline smile.

"No. I don't think there's any competition. They may talk and laugh all they want but we both know that Klaus wouldn't put his hands on anything Mikael has." And yet when she turned around to look at them she was pushing his hair back and stroking his cheek and he was actually leaning to her touch... she added to herself in her head.

"You were saying? " Kol said and Caroline tightened her jaw before turning back on the table to look at the weapons.

"I like arrows you know, " she said and picked up one from the table along with a bow.

"You can do a lot of damage from far away but it isn't always as simple. You have to calculate the distance, " she said and placed the arrow at the string and raised it at her eye level pulling it back.

"The wind," she continued as she had Camille on her line of sight. At the same time, she realized how quiet everyone got waiting for her next move while Klaus and Camille were still happily flirting with one another.

"And how much damage you truly want to do. Kill someone or make them beg for their life." She turned quickly to the direction of the marks that were drawn on wood and hit the very center of the mark.

"It isn't as simple as swinging a sword, " she said and left the bow down.

The sound of her hitting target draw the attention of Klaus and Camille and turned her way.

"I'm impressed. " Kol said and grinned at her.

"Yeah, remember that I can hurt you without even knowing next time you decide to sneak on me." He chuckled and nodded before Caroline walked away and made her way to _them_.

"Princess Caroline, what an honor to finally meet you. I'm... " Camille started speaking but Caroline cut her off.

"You're Camille and I'm not very much interested."

The other blonde in front of her raised her brows and bowed.

"I'll leave you then. Hope to speak to you soon again, your highness, " she said the last words to Klaus and winked at him making Caroline wish she had indeed put the arrow in the woman's heart.

Before Klaus could speak a word to her and probably lecture her for being rude to someone she didn't know Caroline turned to fully face him.

"You know, you should stop trying to make me push you away by hating you." She paused for a moment but kept her eyes locked on his own.

"Because one day it will work. " she kept her eyes on him trying not to show any emotion but seriousness.

She lifted her skirt slightly and turned around walking back into the castle. She didn't know what her next move should be but she knew she had never missed home more than now and since the time she made her decision to stay, for once she was starting to doubt that it was the right one.

* * *

Camille was a beautiful woman, he'll give her that. She was funny and laid-back. And given that she was the King's mistress, she was almost even considered as a royalty. After all, she could please the King better than the Queen herself could and that intrigued many men and made all the women furious. Klaus was intrigued too, of course, it also boosted his ego that he was one of the few men who could actually speak to her and such, though he would never sleep with someone Mikael slept with first. _Never_. The thought of it even made his stomach twist. She just had been around for so long, she was merely a friend and nothing more. A friend who loved to flirt.

He was chatting with her, making her giggle at the things he said before he heard a loud thud and turned around to face whatever it was causing it. His lips formed a small gap as he saw Caroline holding the bow and aiming it at the mark, his eyes moved to the mark and they slightly widened as he saw the arrow had pierced right through the center. He recalled she had mentioned that her father used to teach her how to use a bow and arrow, but he had no idea she was so good. He had no idea a woman would be even capable of such things. A woman with soft and tender hands like her own. It was so... fascinating. Even a little arousing.

He still had that look of slight shock on his face as she approached them, though his lips were pressed together again. The way she talked to Camille almost made him raise one of his eyebrows, again fascinated by her ways of speaking. She truly was a little vixen sometimes... And it was crazy how she could just change his moods like that. No wonder she thought he was acting one way during a moment and the next moment he was totally different. She did that to him.

Her next words shocked him again but it wasn't the good kind of shock this time. It made him frown, it made him angry and... sad? After he was done watching her leave, he tightened his grip on his sword and turned around, seeing Elijah watching him with raised eyebrows, that look that said he had warned him. Not saying anything yet, he walked back to his brothers with big heavy steps, ready to put his anger on them with their training.

"Let's do some real fighting here, shall we?"

* * *

 **Dangggg Caroline. :P**

 **We thank you guys for taking your time to read our stories and home you enjoyed!  
If you did, please feel free to leave some feedback!**

 **xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **A new chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it.  
We really appreciate the little reviews you leave us, btw. Especially the ones of Lucy make us dead as we're laughing.**

 **ENJOYY.**

* * *

Caroline rolled to the side of the bed only to see an empty space beside her. Once again her husband stayed out until late and either he didn't bother to return home or he was awake earlier than she was. The result was the same either way. She was waking up alone more and more often. She went through the usual preparations as the maids dressed her and fixed her hair. She informed them that she wouldn't be taking breakfast today and walked out of the room to the study. She just wanted to be away from everyone. She needed her mind occupied with anything else than thinking where her husband slept.

She was surprised to find Elijah already there and he seemed rather disappointed that it was her entering the room. As if he was expecting someone else.

"Elijah, I'm sorry. I thought that the room would be empty. I will come back later. "

He moved closer to her but she noticed how he looked behind her. He was certainly waiting for someone and she had a slight idea of who. She had seen him around Katherine. He looked at her the way every woman wanted to be looked at. With love.

"No. No. Of course not. Join me. I was just doing some reading myself."

She knew she had been there for more than an hour since her back was hurting. Elijah kept his eyes on a book but she had the feeling he was hardly reading. He seemed rather unfocused. Katherine hadn't showed up at all. She felt awful about it but she didn't know what to say. Picking up her book she stood up and smiled

"I think I'll finish this at my room. The bed is more comfortable than this chair. " Elijah smiled and nodded.

"Later then, Caroline. " with a nod she walked out of the study and made her way to the bedroom.

Before her fingers touched the handle she heard something frοm the room next to the bedroom. The room that Klaus used as a study. And the sounds coming from it made her blood turn into ice.

She felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Her fingers were shaking and she was breathing fast. She could hear his moans. She knew it was him. She would recognize his voice anywhere. But the other sounds, the female ones, was the ones that made her heart sink.

She took a step back and she heard a noise at the end of the corridor making her look there. She saw Katherine staring at her confused at first but when she heard the moans as well she rushed next to Caroline.

"Come, my Lady." She said and held her hand escorting her to the study.

When they stepped inside Elijah looked at them both confused as Katherine let Caroline sit and she rushed to Elijah to explain what had happened. The young Prince scoffed and placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

People were feeling sorry for her.

That's what she thought and she tightened her grip on the book. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and she struggled to hold them back. She heard Katherine filling a glass of water and brought it to her

"Please, my Lady, drink this." Carolines eyes were staring at a spot on the floor. She felt humiliated to say the least. She knew he had mistresses, plenty of them

"Why did he had to do it here?" She mumbled and looked at Katherine. She didn't care that Elijah was there or that Katherine was just a maid. She had no one else to talk to about this.

"Why next to our room? In the house?" She closed her eyes pressing her lips shut and felt the tears run down her cheek. The room went silent for a bit as she silently cried feeling Katherine's hands wrapped around her. She asked Elijah for some privacy and he simply nodded walking out of the room.

"Cry, my Lady. It will help you." Caroline knew that everyone in the castle were aware of Klaus' actions behind her back. Him sleeping around with basically any female he could get his hands on. She was the joke of the palace.

"What can I do to make him stop?" She finally asked as she no longer had tears to cry. But truth was she didn't expect a reply to that, She felt like no matter what she did he would never stop but how could she live the rest of her life like that?

"Well, what do you do to him in bed? Cause he is looking for something you're not giving him." Caroline felt shocked by that question.

She didn't wish to discuss such matters with anyone, but something inside her pushed her to trust her. To open her heart. Elijah trusted her enough so she could as well.

"I... I'm not doing much. I mean we don't really do anything but sleep when he decides to sleep at his bed. The times we do something it... " she sighed not believing the things that came out from her lips

"It is almost all him. I don't have experience like he does." She said and Katherine shook her head almost disappointed by the answer.

"My lady, I'll speak to you as one woman to another. As an experienced woman to a non experienced one. You have so much that those girls don't. Besides, a title and Klaus as a husband. His hands are the only ones that have touched you. You're more pure than them. Remind him that. And make sure he never forgets."

Caroline nodded and the two of them spoke for a while. She heard the woman giving her sexual advice and it somehow didn't feel weird. She needed this, she needed a friend who could openly tell her things that normally women didn't speak of. She needed to stop his ways. She wanted him all for herself. So any advice was more than welcome.

"I should return to work but I believe you know what to do. You have the power to make him stay." Caroline's blue eyes were met with brown eyes that were determined that Caroline would pull off such task.

When they opened the door to walk out of the room she saw Hayley walk out of Klaus's study fixing her dress. Her eyes met with her own and the young girl smirked which made Caroline want to slap her across the face. Hurt her in any way she could. When Klaus followed her she almost felt like throwing up but instead she walked pass them and down to the garden or anywhere away from them.

During dinner she remained quiet and hardly touched her food but she was drinking her wine rather fast. She must had at least three cups but she felt nothing. Not dizzy or anything that she should feel as an inexperienced drinker. She showed no expression specially with Hayley there in the room watching her with a smile on her lips. When she was done with the awkward silence she wiped the sides of her lips with the napkin and stood up excusing herself. She didn't wait for anyone to speak or stand up when she did, she just turned her back and walked out of the room and to her chambers.

* * *

Klaus couldn't even recall how many days had passed since the little show Caroline put on during the training. But it couldn't be more than a week. He felt different emotions at the way she spoke to him but decided he will just put his focus on anger. That's the only way he won't feel guilty while he was at the tavern, getting drunk and sleeping with those women. He spent most of his days and nights there again. Every time he was at home... or better said at the palace, because he in fact had no home... he felt more and more angry. He didn't want to face his mother and Mikael for obvious reasons. But also not even his younger siblings... Because they didn't know about his true parenting yet and it just felt weird looking and talking to them.

While avoiding them, he was also forced to avoid Caroline and that was a good thing. It was for the best. She won't run away. He had told Elijah to keep an eye on her and the older Mikaelson said he'll ask his own maid Katherine to spend some time with her as well, try to keep her company. He also told Elijah that if someone asked for him, he should just tell him that Klaus was training with the Salvatore's and trying to find new men. He didn't want Mikael to think he wasn't doing anything. He didn't fear him, no... At least not as much as he did when he was younger, but still... He could hurt Caroline by trying to get to Klaus and he didn't want that.

As usual he had returned back to the castle early in the morning, Kol hadn't accompanied him this time, which was a blessing for Klaus. When he was too drunk, he would go into his study, not wishing to wake anyone... his wife up. Even during his messy drunk state he would think about her. He didn't know why that was. He didn't like that he felt that way. He had stumbled into his study, pulled his dirty coat and shirt off before dropping down onto the hard couch and fell asleep just like that.

The next morning, he heard dull noises coming from the room, interrupting his sleep and slowly waking him up. He groaned as someone pulled the curtains open, causing the sunlight to shine right onto his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to wake you up." Hayley, one of the maids he knew around here, apologized softly and stopped moving the feather duster in her hand and looked at him. She had a small, flirty smile on her lips as her eyes flickered to his chest and licked her lips.

"But you did." He said in a quiet hoarse voice as he sat up, not missing how she was eyeing him.

Suddenly he thought about Caroline again, a frown setting on his lips. He usually went to their chambers during the middle of the night when he was sober, to check with his own eyes to see if she was still here and couldn't stop himself from admiring her for a moment, even if it was from afar. He groaned at that thought. Why was he always feeling like that? His emotions were overwhelming him every time he thought about her, but why? It was always the same questions coming back. But he still had no answers. All he knew was that he couldn't take her out of his head, no matter how far he pushed her away and no matter how much he tried to distract himself. He was always thinking about her in the end. It was as if she was flowing through his veins. She got under his skin.

He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. Maybe he just needed some more distraction. He dropped his hand and looked up at Hayley, his eyes moving up and down her form while she twisted the feather duster in her hand seductively.

She noticed the way the prince was looking at her and tried her chances as she walked closer to him. Before she had the chance to take the last step, he grabbed her roughly by her hips and pushed her up against the nearest wall. Groaning when he felt her hands feeling the muscles on his chest, making him grab hold of her wrists and pin her hands above her head.

He didn't want to get intimate with her, all he needed was some rough and aggressive sex to distract his mind and calm himself. And that's what he did when he pushed her dress up and turned her around so that she was facing the wall before he quickly got rid of his trousers and did the deed.

When he was finished and pulled away from her, starting to get dressed already. He heard her speak with that flirty voice of hers, telling him she would always be there when he needed _her_ , but he didn't pay attention to what else she said.

"See you around, your highness." She greeted him, almost purring but her eyes weren't on him as she stepped out of the room and soon he did as well. He froze in place when he met those beautiful blue eyes filled with hurt, those eyes he wanted to forget. Once again, he had no answers to why he felt a slight lump forming in his throat. He frowned when she just walked away from him and balled his hands into fists before storming away as well.

She knew he was sleeping around with women anyway, why would this hurt her? It was nothing she didn't know. He growled at the staff and guards around them and pushed one of them out of his way as he entered his own chambers. His and his wife's. He wasn't looking for her, no, he didn't want to see her mad...hurtful face. He just needed a bath. He had to get rid of the smell of all the women he touched today and feel at least a bit relaxed.

* * *

Katherine's words and advice's burned in her mind as she wondered around the corridors a bit. She knew that she was right. The first time she actually tried something new while they were alone she saw him enjoy it even though he became distant again but now she should not hold herself back. With all those women wondering around him she needed to remind him and them who he is married with. And he was hers.

She walked back to her chambers and changed her clothes and underwear with the help of a maid before telling her to leave her for the night. She wore a black corset matched with a black underwear with black laced details that showed off her curves. She let her hair down and brushed them before sitting in front of the window. She heard him walk into the room after he finished his bath and straightened her posture. "You're going out again." She simply stated and turned to look at him. He was wearing a clean shirt and she slowly walked to him. The buttons of his shirt were still open and she placed her hands on his chest.

"What is it that they offer you and I can't?" She asked in a husky voice wanting to sound as seductive as possible as her eyes met his own. She looked down at his body licking her lips.

"My hands haven't touched another man." She leaned closer to him pressing her lips to his neck kissing his skin softly passing her tongue over the skin tasting the saltines of it.

"My lips have never kissed another man." She whispered against his skin before her hands lowered to his pants. She slowly kissed down his body as she undid his pants. She kneeled in front of him pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

"You are the only man that I kneel in front of." She said and passed her tongue over his member.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his member before wrapping her lips around the tip and rolled her tongue around it before slowly taking every inch of his member in her mouth. She stood still as the tip found the back of her throat and she moaned. She didn't expect to enjoy such actions but she did. She slowly moved her head back letting her tongue lick the bottom side of his member and her hand followed her lips.

Before it was out from her mouth she took it back in sucking harder this time as her hand continued to stroke him. She repeated her actions again moving faster and sucking harder. She could feel him harden in her mouth but she wondered if that changed his opinion of her to the worse. She didn't care. She wanted him. All of him. He was hers. They were married and she would do anything to sleep every night with him at her side.

Her eyes met his own seeing the lust burn in them and her free hand moved up to his chest feeling how his breathing had become faster. She pushed him back slightly letting his back touch the stone wall that his body heat could easily melt. She kept her gaze on him as his own was on her and she continued moving her head slowly not wanting to hurry any of her actions. Her hand moved away from his hard by now member and rested at his side making sure that he would stay in place. She didn't want him to push her away because she was his wife and such actions weren't very ladylike.

She felt a drop of liquid drip on her tongue and she moaned softly at the taste. His own sounds of pleasure that filled the room made her excited and in need to continue. To please him. No matter what would happen after that even if he decided to leave she knew that it wouldn't be easy to take her out of his mind. And she had to try her best because this was her last time trying. She was tired of fighting for his attention.

She was brought back from her thoughts by the feeling of his hands to her hair. They way he gathered her locks away from her face to have a better view of her actions gave her confidence. He moaned her name just as she started moving her head faster her whole body tensed just as he found his release. Without a warning and in her mouth. He breathed fast as she swallowed every last drop of the evidence of his pleasure and stood up taking a step back and a deep breath. She waited to see what he thought of her after that.

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, his lips parted and a small breath passed through them at the sight in front of him. He was confused, surprised... aroused, and was getting more and more as he heard her words and felt her touches. What was she doing all of a sudden? He was planning on going out to the tavern again, yeah, Hayley had distracted him for a little but when he saw Caroline in the corridor, he needed more distractions.

He didn't except this, however. Her...his wife, on her knees in front of him, _offering_ herself to him like that. His breath got caught in his throat when she undid his pants before it quickened at her next actions. Was he dreaming perhaps? Where did she learn all this... He groaned, trying to keep his eyes open as he enjoyed the way she pleased and explored his body with both her mouth and her hands. He instantly started getting hard in her mouth, he had never imagined he'd ever walk into his room and be treated in...such delicious ways by his own wife. And he was the only man she did this to, like she said.

She wasn't like those whores whose mouths and hands touched other men, men that were beneath him. He was her only one... That thought excited him more than he thought it would, just like their first time together when he was the first one to touch her in ways that no one else did before and no one else is going to in the future.

He hissed and moaned, leaning against the wall while his hand gathered her golden locks in his fist. He loved it when her hair was down, he loved it how it cradled her angelic face... The face he loved watching at the moment as she continued performing her sinful actions. He knew he was close, he could just come right now but the feeling was too great for him to let go so quickly, he wanted to hold on longer. He wanted to feel her pink lips and her warm tongue more on him, stare into her sky blue eyes while she did it, and he did... for a few more seconds before his orgasm rippled through his body, making his eyes close and buck his hips slightly forward, a low, long growl emitting from his lips before he opened his eyes and gasped for air.

He wanted to warn her, given she hadn't experience such things before but it was too late. And given the way she licked him all off from her lips, he didn't think she minded.

He still felt slight shivers running through his lower body while his eyes stood on her, now that she got up on her feet, he could observe her features more. He saw her hesitation and uncertainty, probably waiting for a reaction from him. As if she didn't get a reaction from him already, he thought to himself and groaned quietly, taking a step forward and grasping her hips.

He just stared at her face for a little longer with his eyes filled with lust for her, before he turned them around and pressed her against the wall, claiming her lips with his own for a hungry kiss while his hands roamed over her glorious body, feeling her soft and perfect curves under his large palms.

* * *

When he took a step closer to her and grabbed her by the hips her lips parted letting a soft sigh of relief. She hated to think that he could be disgusted by her because of those actions. She didn't want him to think of her as different than his wife wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible.

She groaned when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her so hungrily. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body more against her own. The way his hands explored her body made her crave him more than she already did.

Her tongue passed over his lips before he parted them massaging her tongue with his own. She had never felt such need burn in her body. Anywhere his fingers touched her started a new fire that only he could burn out.

Their kiss almost left her breathless so she broke their kiss and pressed her forehead to his own and opened her eyes to look at him. He was such a perfect sight before her eyes. Full of lust and all her own.

"Undress me. " she whispered against his lips before turning around still in his arms. She pulled her hair aside to give him easy access to the satin binders of her corset but mostly she needed to feel his lips against her skin. Against her neck. She could never forget the way those kisses made her feel.

And she wasn't disappointed. As soon as she felt his breath against her skin she nearly melted in his arms. While his hands were working on freeing her from the uncomfortable underwear she was wearing he kissed her neck softly.

"Did you like it? What I did to you? " she asked softly.

* * *

He hummed at her request to undress her and pulled his head a tiny bit backwards to give her room as she turned around before he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her warm body closer to his, his fingers slowly brushing over her stomach. He enjoyed her closeness more than he'll admit, and her fragrance... he closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, his face buried in her hair. It was the sweetest thing he had ever smelled.

Soon he unwrapped his arms from her body and let his hands slowly move towards her back, slipping under her arm. While his fingers worked on the cords of her corset, which was always a big challenge, he leaned down to place light kisses on the delicate skin of her neck. He continued feathering her skin with light kisses, finding this a good way to busy himself while his fingers were still working on the corset.

Her question surprised him, but he was amused as well. The corner of his lips curled up into a small smirk and he lightly sucked on her skin, earning a gasp from her which he very much enjoyed hearing.

"I did." He whispered, his voice husky and he lifted his head up so his mouth was closer to her ear now.

"Very much so." Even though he enjoyed it very much, he still wondered and got questions by her sudden... behavior. He always had in mind that she might want his attention, that she perhaps wanted him to touch her and more. More so when he walked in on and saw her touching herself in her secret places, but he pushed it all away, not allowing himself to care for her. After all, she was only his wife... A wife who spoke to him so daringly and who even insulted him, even though he deserved that at times.

And then Elijah's strict lectures had added more to his worry and decisions of wanting to push her away, he was becoming like Mikael and she didn't deserve to have a husband like that...nor did their future children deserve a father like that. But knowing now, that Mikael wasn't his father, that he killed his real father, that he was lied to by his own mother through his whole life, he couldn't explain but it gave him some sort of confidence in himself that he was better than them. That he wouldn't ever do what they did. He only started to realize this just now. Yes, he did sleep with other women, but he only did so to distract himself and put his anger to an end, even if it was for a moment.

He wanted to remind himself he didn't care about Caroline, he couldn't care about her because she deserved a better husband than him, though he would never allow her to run away from him. Maybe he was finally coming to his senses...

Once the corset was loose enough, he pulled it open and it soon dropped to the floor. He wouldn't ask her questions now, he won't ask her why this sudden want to keep him with her or how she even learned such things, all he wanted to do now was enjoy her and not ruin the moment. No matter with how many women he slept with, he could never feel completely satisfied. He knew why, because they weren't the one he wanted.

"I want you." He breathed into her ear, finally admitting it to himself out loud as well. His hands moved to the front of her body and cupped her full breasts, kneading them gently while he grabbed her earlobe between his lips. He ran his thumbs over her already stiff nipples and hummed as her body reacted to his touches by leaning closer to him.

"You want me too, don't you?" He asked and sucked on her earlobe, one of his hands left her breast and moved towards her belly. He loved how smooth her creamy skin felt in his hand and he couldn't wait to feel more of her.

When he finally reached his destination, he slowly moved his hand over her covered center and rubbed her over her panties, humming as he felt the dampness against the lacy material. Before he knew it, his fingers slipped past the lacy edge and brushed between her plumb and wet folds before finding her clit and stroked against it. He loved the way she whimpered and squirmed between his body and the wall, he'd never been with any woman who responded so easily to his touch, letting him know just how good be was making her feel.

He, the only man who could do that to her.

* * *

 **Hot hot hot HOT.**

 **Sorry to let you wait, but you have to wait for the next chapter to see the rest :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey there!  
Finally finally finally, the next part of the _exciting_ previous chapter is here!  
Nothing too interesting will happen in this chapter (well for Lucy it will), but we hope you'll have fun reading it ;)**

 **Warning, more smut. Don't like, don't read.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

 _"I want you." He breathed into her ear, finally admitting it to himself out loud as well. His hands moved to the front of her body and cupped her full breasts, kneading them gently while he grabbed her earlobe between his lips. He ran his thumbs over her already stiff nipples and hummed as her body reacted to his touches by leaning closer to him._

 _"You want me too, don't you?" He asked and sucked on her earlobe, one of his hands left her breast and moved towards her belly. He loved how smooth her creamy skin felt in his hand and he couldn't wait to feel more of her._

 _When he finally reached his destination, he slowly moved his hand over her covered center and rubbed her over her panties, humming as he felt the dampness against the lacy material. Before he knew it, his fingers slipped past the lacy edge and brushed between her plumb and wet folds before finding her clit and stroked against it. He loved the way she whimpered and squirmed between his body and the wall, he'd never been with any woman who responded so easily to his touch, letting him know just how good be was making her feel._

 _He, the only man who could do that to her._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he sucked on her skin she gasped and her body trembled against his own. She was so overwhelmed by the feelings that she almost missed his response. She needed him to say those words of how much he enjoyed her actions and she grinned when he heard him say those words exactly. The way he kissed and sucked on her skin could drive her crazy with need. She didn't want to know if he he was like that with other women because she simply chose to believe that he wasn't and she was the only one getting that treatment.

As her corset slipped down her body she felt his calloused hands on her breasts pulling her body more on to his own as he continued with his actions. And the way her body responded to each and every one of his movements was all that he should need to understand how much she needed him but when he actually spoke the words she felt goosebumps surface on her skin.

"I want you too. " she whispered seductively. Her back arched as he bit her earlobe and felt his hand travel lower to her body and when it reached the destination they were set on she bit her lip. He could feel how much she wanted him. How much her body craved him.

Her knees almost gave up on her when his fingers stroked her clit, so tender and yet with a perfect way that would send her to an explosive orgasm right that second. She moaned softly against the wall and even though the stone walls were always cold she couldn't feel it. All she felt was the heat of his body against her own and the way her body trembled.

"Klaus" she whispered as she felt his finger slip inside her. Her eyes closed and her lips parted giving in to the pleasure he offered her.

Her hips begun to slightly move and she couldn't help the smile when she felt him hard again behind her. The night wouldn't be over fast, she wouldn't allow it. She would make him forget all the other women tonight and make sure that the only name in his mind was her own. She was certain that her earlier words would be stuck in his mind whenever he was close to other women. Women who had been touched by so many men while she was only his own.

She tilted her body back so his chest was against her back and the only space between them was due to the curves of her body. His movements became faster as he filled her with his finger hitting all the right spots as his hand moved. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer and she wanted him to feel how intense it would be. She moved one of her hands at the back of his neck and with the other one she lead his free hand around her torso.

Her breasts were pressed against the stone wall and her head tilted to the side so he could watch her. He had to watch her. Her face should haunt him any time he was with someone else.

"Klaus, I... I" she didn't manage to speak another word as her orgasm hit her fast and more intense than any other time. She trembled in his arms and her moans filled the room. Despite her eyes being closed she knew that he was watching her. She could feel it. Slowly his movements stopped and his fingers slipped out as easily as they slipped inside her.

She panted hard for some seconds before her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"See what you do to me? " she turned around to face him cupping his face and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"I know that no one else can offer you this but me. And you want me again. You want to be inside me. And I want that too. I need it like the air I breath. Don't ever doubt about what we have and don't ruin it. " she whispered before kissing him passionately.

When she broke the kiss she licked her lips and looked at his gorgeous face again.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Take me to our bed and make love to me. Let our bodies speak the words we don't."

* * *

It gave him a great pleasure, hearing that she wanted him too. Although he didn't need to hear it, the evidence was all over his fingers. Everything about her drove him crazy like noone else could before. Her sweet moans and sighs filling the room, the way her back arched because of his actions, the way she moved her hips, wanting to feel more of him, the way she pulled her body closer to his...and then there was the way she moaned his name. He loved knowing that he was the reason for all of this.

Whatever was going on in her mind when she dressed up like this, it was because of him. She wanted him. She didn't want him to go to the brothel, she wanted to be the one to please him. He didn't know that pleasing her back would be so much fun and adding more to his own pleasure. He had never enjoyed nor cared about pleasing other women before than satisfying his own needs. But with Caroline, as much as if it was hard to admit, it was different.

"My wife..." He murmured against her skin when her breathing heaved, giving him the impression that she was close to her release.

He quickened the pace of his fingers inside of her and moved his head up to look at her. His own lips were parted while he breathed through them and watched her, pressed against the wall, shattering from the pleasure he was giving her with only his finger. He moaned, feeling the need to lick his fingers clean and taste her after he slipped them out of her and so he did. He licked them, tasting her delicious arousal.

His hands came to grab her hips when her own cupped her cheeks. He looked into her eyes searchingly, his own still dark from his hunger for her. He couldn't deny that she was right with her first words. He wanted to be inside of her... And he wanted it again and again. It was him who was the only one allowed to do that, unlike the women from the tavern whose legs were open for anyone who offered them some coins. He couldn't believe he had lowered himself so much while he had such a breathtaking wife who was waiting for him to do _these_ things to her, and not only that, she showed him care and affection. Well yes he had his reasons, but those reasons were slowly fading away now. Besides he didn't know she _needed_ him like the air she breaths, her words... How could he? He thought she was disgusted by him after everything he'd done and put her through. The way he made her hate him and pushed her away from him.

He simply groaned at her words and leaned in to kiss her again. He couldn't be very vocal today. He couldn't find any normal words to say for a proper sentence because she drove him mad with all of this. Once he pulled back, he fully lowered his trousers and stepped out of them while she did the same with her panties. He grasped her hips and pulled her bare body flush against his own, swiftly lifting her off the floor so she could wrap her legs around him and he take her to their bed and make love to her just like she requested.

It didn't take him long until he trapped her body between him and the soft mattress. He immediately dipped his head so he could place kisses along her neck and collarbone before he lifted it again, staring down at her face. At her eyes, to be more specific. He wanted to say something, anything but didn't know what. He didn't want to push her away anymore like all the other times, but wasn't that the best choice?

The best choice for her. Yes he wanted her... very badly, he wanted her all to himself and... maybe he would be willing to give up on all those other women.

Who was he kidding? He would give up on them easily, knowing he could get this...his wife instead, but what about the other matters? He wasn't a prince... she had to know that. Would she even care for him and want him like she wants him now if she knew he was just a bastard? Those thoughts made him hesitate in his actions a little and he didn't realize he was quiet and not moving for quite a while.

* * *

When he lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist immediately. She couldn't help but remember their very first time as husband and wife in this room when he did that very same action she was afraid that he would drop her. But that was months ago and now she knew better. She knew him better. She knew his strength and how he would never hurt her in such way even though his actions did many times she had noticed that look Elijah talked to her about.

How his gaze softened when he looked at her. How when he knew that his words and actions caused her pain he felt pain as well. For whatever reason he was trying to stop her from having any type of feelings for him and he tried the same for himself. But it was he whispered her name, held her like this and kissed her as if it was their last day on this world.

When he laid her on the bed she kept her legs secure around his waist not wanting him to move away from her not even an inch. The soft kisses that gave her skin caused her to shiver as her body felt so sensitive after the orgasm he offered her earlier. She had her eyes closed wanting to feel him with her other senses but suddenly she felt his body get tense.

She remained quiet for a minute or two hoping that he would snap out of whatever had taken over his mind but he didn't. His lips were pressed but his eyes still on her with an expression she couldn't understand. She cupped his face and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She didn't know what to say exactly since she had no idea what was going through his mind but she couldn't just stay quiet.

"Klaus, my love, what's wrong? Whatever it is we can talk about it. Everything can be fixed as long as we have each other. I won't lose you. Look at me." she sat up a bit forcing him to pull back as well.

He still gave her no response and that caused her worry.

"I'm here. I'll always be here, by your side through everything. I vowed for it before god. And there's nothing and no one that can take me away from you. I won't allow it. " she craved to tell him that she loved him. She wanted it so badly that the words felt like poison inside her mouth simply because she wouldn't speak of them.

"I'm yours and you're mine. " she reminded him and wished that those words would bring him back from whatever dark thought roamed his mind.

* * *

He didn't quite hear her first words first until she forced him to sit up with her, which is when he snapped back from his thoughts and saw what he was looking at. Her blue eyes, filled with worry for him. Worry and... something else he couldn't exactly catch. He didn't think he ever saw someone looking at him like that. Not even his siblings, not so much.

He wanted to believe her. He really did. But she didn't know the truth... What if it was more than she could handle? He closed his eyes for a mere moment and then opened them again, cupping her cheek in his palm as he moved his face closer to her and let his nose lightly graze over her own. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to run away. And... from this day on, he'd make sure that she doesn't.

He closed the small gap between them by inching forward and grabbed her lips between his, the kiss was more meaningful and slow than their earlier shared kiss that was filled with hunger for each other. Though Klaus was still very hungry for her.

Without breaking their kiss, he carefully pushed her back onto the mattress and hovered above her. He lowered his chest until it touched her own and moaned at the contact. He was supporting himself on one elbow while his other hand slowly slid from her throat, down to her breasts and then the soft curves of her waist and hips. His fingers slightly dug into her skin and lifted her hips to meet his own, causing his hard member to rub against her thigh. He wanted her to feel it all, how much he wanted and needed her. All the things she could do to him.

He wanted to explain to her he wasn't like this with others, he wanted to tell her all the things going on in his mind but it wasn't the time for that now. All they had to do know is let their bodies speak, just like she neatly put it into words earlier. He removed his hand from her waist and sneaked lower until he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and raised his lower body. Meanwhile his lips had already let go of hers and he was looking at her again while positioning himself at her core.

He teasingly brushed his tip up and down her wet slit for a little longer, his eyes watching her intently, loving the expressions she made, caused by him. He continued this for several seconds before he took in a small breath and thrust himself inside of her, a groan escaping his throat at the feeling of having her tight walls squeezing his hard member again. He could never get enough of this. Of her.

Never.

* * *

She could tell the exact moment that he was taken away from his thoughts by her words from the way he looked at her. He seemed so vulnerable and scared for something but she didn't know what. What could scare the almighty prince Klaus? He had the power to do anything he wished. She leaned into his touch understanding the silence between them. Sometimes actions spoke more than the lips could ever speak.

She kissed him back softly and lovingly. And he kissed her differently. As if she put the stars in the night sky. Something had changed inside him and she could feel it. But their need for one another, the actions of which she had started earlier, was still there. The need to become one and claim and to be claimed by one another.

She laid back on the mattress and her hands moved to his back holding him close more lovingly but still in a possessive way. The way he touched her and kissed her made every thought and worry from her mind disappear for the moment.

She groaned at his teasing actions as she needed him badly inside her. She felt it in her body as her need made her muscles clench already. And when he finally was inside her she arched her back slightly moaning his name. The name she came to love as much as the person that held it. Her nails sunk to his skin as he buried his member deep inside her and held still for a moment letting them both relish the feeling. And when he started moving so did she. As if they held a will of their own her hips moved to match his own making the feeling more intense. Their soft moans and the sound of flesh against flesh were the only sounds that filled the room.

With each passing second their movements became more intense revealing each others needs and she couldn't help but claim his lips again in a fervent kiss.

They could have been like this for endless hours and still wouldn't have enough of each other but the pleasure he gave to her body was close to exploding. She broke their kiss and kept her eyes closed for a moment before pressing her forehead against his own.

Her eyes met his gaze finding them looking back at her with the same hunger she was looking at him. Her hands held him tighter as her lips parted. She knew that he could feel it. Feel how close she was as her muscles tightened around his member. There wasn't even a single sound coming from her lips for a moment as the wave of pleasure found her and then her quiet moment was done and she moaned against his lips. She moaned his name over and over again until her body slowly started to calm from the pleasure.

She buried her face at the crooked of his neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent. She kissed his neck and shoulder softly as he continued needing to find his own pleasure and her needing him to find it as well. More than she needed to find her own.

* * *

This moment spent with her was a hundred times better than all the times he spent with those women at the tavern and it was beyond incredible. Everything about her... he could just melt against her body and wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of it. Of her. His stunning wife.

A quiet groan of disappointment left his throat at the loss of her warm and soft lips on his, but staring into her blue eyes glistening with lust for him and hearing her moans becoming louder was just as exhilarating as their kiss. He parted his lips and breathed heavily through them while he groaned, the speed of his thrusts increasing by every second. He could feel her tight walls contracting around him and knew she was close. Watching her face and the expressions she made, caused by his actions was so...amazing to watch. So pleasing to know he was the reason for making his inexperienced, pure wife feel and do such things.

"Caroline," He growled her name as she buried her face in his neck, he swiftly slipped an arm under her arched back and held her close to him while he slammed his body against her own, his groans and moans becoming more frantic and uncontrollable as he felt his release building up and up.

He came a few moments later, growling loudly through his orgasm, his entire body clenching and halting at the sweet, explosive feeling he just experienced. He breathed heavily through his parted lips and kept himself buried deep inside of her while pressing her back into the mattress and laid his head sideways on the pillow so he could inhale the sweet fragrance of her hair. He felt so satisfied, so...at peace. He couldn't even think about anything else at the moment.

* * *

She grinned as he growled her name and it made the sound of it so sexy. She still held him tight and moved along with him as much as her still sensitive body would allow her but once he started moving faster and more frantically there was no way she could match his pace. Instead she closed her eyes and felt the way his muscles moved under her hands and how his whole body tensed above her own when he came.

She sat quiet as he laid on top of her trying to catch his breath and she passed her fingers through his curls. She didn't want to speak because she knew that any moment now he would stand up, be cold and distant to her and just leave her. She kept her eyes on the ceiling counting the seconds until that happened but it didn't.

She was certain that they were tangled in each others arms for more than half an hour and she could only assume that he had fallen asleep but when she turned to look at him she found his eyes staring back at her. Her lips parted at the perfect mess she was witnessing. She passed her tongue over her lips wetting them before she leaned close to him and kissed him softly. Had she successfully managed to make him forget about everything and everyone else that night? Would he finally sleep in their own bed after so long? She remained still not wanting to move and disturb his comfort and slowly broke their kiss. She passed her thumb over his cheek and smiled softly.

"Seems like you enjoy staying inside me. " she said playfully teasing him for still not moving but keeping his member inside her.

* * *

He didn't know for how long he remained laying on top of her, but he didn't wish to untangle himself from her. He didn't want to feel the loss of the warmth her body provided him, or her sweet scent mixed with the scent of their love making that filled his lungs. He wasn't going to push her away this time. He didn't know what exactly the best decision was for them both, but he knew that pushing her away wasn't one of them anymore. At least not for himself. She made him feel at peace and made him forget about how miserable his life was.

But he wasn't so sure if it was the best decision for her as well... Yes, she had offered herself to him, she wanted him... But he wasn't a good man. He wasn't a prince. He closed his eyes momentarily at the thought and a shaky breath passed his lips before he felt her soft ones pressed against them and once again he forgot whatever worrying thought that was in his head. He kissed her back just as softly before opening his eyes, staring at the most radiating smile he'd ever seen. He leaned into her touch and her words made his lips curl into a soft smirk.

"Well, you feel rather comfortable." He mumbled playfully at her and lifted his head to hover it directly above hers.

He just stared at her for a second or two, admiring her slightly flushed cheeks and her messy hair before leaning down to kiss her lips again and brought a hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers over her skin soothingly. Few seconds later, he opened his eyes and slowly broke the kiss but didn't pull away, allowing the tip of his nose to graze against hers. He suddenly felt the urge to apologize to her. About the fact that she had to see him and Hayley leaving the study earlier. And about his other past actions but there was no way she would forgive him for all of that. And he didn't want to ruin the mood that he was very much enjoying right now. So instead...

"Thank you." Was what he whispered to her. He thanked her for many things. For not giving up on him, in that...odd wife way, he assumed. For showing her care for him. For treating him better than he deserved.

* * *

She chuckled when he said that she felt comfortable and she found the thought comforting. He was finally feeling comfortable with her even if it started with such actions and not them openly speaking. It was a good beginning and she wouldn't take that away or cause any doubts to him. Her eyes followed him as he hovered on top of her and kissed him again. She kissed him slowly and lovingly letting one of her hands move to the back of his neck while the other one cupped his cheek. When he broke their kiss she opened her eyes to look at him and leaned into his touch.

She never thought that from one moment to the next he would transform to such a sweet man. It was just earlier today that she heard him with another woman. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath not wanting the memories of their past ruin their time now or their time in the future. When he thanked her she didn't feel surprised. Not that she expected those words, she thought that he would avoid anything regarding his actions and her patience to him but here he was speaking those two words that made her feel so much love. She pushed a curl back from his forehead and smiled softly

"You're my husband. I'll always be here. "

She remained like this with him without speaking until her eyes closed giving in to her need to sleep. That night she slept better than she hadn't in a very long time. The weight of his body close to her own and his scent filling her lungs with each breath was what she longed for all those nights she had to lay on her own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she heard the door knock she shifted in his arms. Somehow she had ended up sleeping at his side with her head resting on his chest. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her. She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him.

"Come back in a bit. " she called at them and heard the women just walk away without another word.

"Good morning husband. " she nuzzled her nose to his own and kept the smile to her lips.

"How was your sleep? "

* * *

He felt so lucky to have her as his wife, although he thought he didn't deserve any of the things she said and did for him. If it was someone else he was married to, he doubted she would...try to sooth him with such words and gestures, or even care for him. And even more so...if she was as beautiful as Caroline.

There was no doubt that any other men would fight to have her as their own and help her escape from him if she wished. But she was his and he wouldn't let that happen. He leaned in once again and this time pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before carefully lowering his body again and placed his head sideways on the pillow right next to her head. He kept his arms on the mattress on both sides of her, his hands resting beside her shoulders, he didn't wish to smash her with his weight in his sleep.

He remained listening to her calm and soft breathing but he wasn't sure which one of them fell asleep first, given that he soon drifted away into a deep sleep. The most peaceful sleep he had since so long.

The morning after, he actually woke up quiet on time. He wouldn't say early, but not as late as he usually woke up. He was already awake before Sheila or the maids stormed into their room so that said a lot. And still... he felt very at peace. Caroline was now laying right next to him, her golden messy hair tickling his neck and nose while she rested her head on his chest. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before he started brushing slow paths over the smooth skin of her waist. It felt too nice to wake up with her naked, warm body pressed deliciously against his own.

When he finally heard the maids knocking on the door, he didn't even bother to look over at them. Instead he inwardly cursed at them for waking his wife up... or perhaps he should be lucky they did and it wasn't him waking her up. The smile that appeared on her pink lips when she opened her eyes and saw him told him that she didn't mind waking up though. He returned the kiss she gave him, too short for his liking, however when she told the maids to come back in a bit, a small smirk started tugging at his lips again.

"Good morning, wife." He greeted her back softly and shut his eyes when she nuzzled her nose again his, liking their closeness.

"It was... great." He pulled her on top of him with the arm that was wrapped around her body so she was laying flat on him. His large hands placed on her shoulder blades, slowly moving down towards the curve of her back, his fingers massaging her soft flesh.

"Though," he started speaking again, his voice a bit low and husky.

"I must say our activities before that were much... greater." He looked at her adorable face with a suggestive smirk on his lips while he brushed his knuckles over a sensitive part of her sides, making her squeal and laugh quietly and pull away from him so she was sitting right on top of him. He chuckled at her actions, assuming he had accidentally tickled her. He let his eyes move down from her face and wander over her exposed body that stood right in front of him.

It was so crazy how easily she could just awaken his whole body and soul. She didn't even need to try and he already felt himself getting hard underneath her. Well in fact he had already woken up with an aching member that craved her touch, given how close they had slept, her body rubbing against his own while they breathed in and out in their sleep.

He was about to raise his hand and cup her breasts in his palm but they were once again interrupted by a knock on their door, as if that wasn't enough interruption they entered the room without even asking. A frown set on his features as he pushed himself up and wrapped an arm around his wife to pull her body close to his while looking over her shoulder to see the maids looking down at their feet nervously. Those girls had surely seen Caroline naked before, given they helped her with her bath and stuff, but he didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to protect her from their eyes.

"Uhm, your highness. Your family is awaiting you in the dinning room. For breakfast." One of the girls told him as Klaus brushed his free hand through his hair and thought about if before shaking his head.

"We won't be joining them today. We're not sure if we'll join them for lunch or dinner either. Bring the food to our bed," he told them and glanced at Caroline, a small smirk forming on his lips at her reaction.

"Please." He added well-mannered with a slight eye roll, before the maids nodded in obedience and walked out, shutting the door behind them and leaving the prince and princess alone.

He grabbed her waist and rolled them over, pressing her body into the mattress and kissed her like he wanted to kiss her ever since he woke up.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review and waaiitt until the next onee :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEEEEEEEY people,**

 **A new chapter is here! Finally. _Finally_ , again. Hope you read this before we go into the New Year because it's a good chapter! I mean all that smut from the previous chapters was amazing, but there's some good stuff in this one too (I (mr klaus) think).**

 **ANYWAY as always, we hope you enjoy what we're writing together and have fun reading this one ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline closed her eyes and smiled feeling the warmth of the sun against her skin. Both her and Rebekah had laid at the back garden on top of blankets and had their refreshing drinks aside. They wore light clothes but still the warmth of the summer made them raise them a bit so their legs could be exposed almost up to the thigh.

"Klaus would kill me if he saw us like this. " Rebekah said and smiled

"He always thinks that I'm the bad influence." Caroline laughed a bit and opened her eyes

"Well, you are. This was your idea. " Rebekah opened one of her eyes and looked at her sister in law.

"That's irrelevant. "

It had been more than four weeks since the night everything changed in their lives. Klaus had changed even though he still went out for drinks with his friends, Caroline knew that he didn't sleep with other women. She could smell them all over him in the past but now when he returned to their bed, still early in the night unlike the mornings he used to come back, he craved her. Every night they would make love to each other for hours before they managed to fall asleep tangled in each others arms. And he seemed a lot more at peace. He smiled more and they talked more even though not about those things that caused him to be so distant at the beginning but they were talking more.

"And where is he now? " Rebekah asked pulling Caroline back from her thoughts.

Caroline closed her eyes again and tilted her head back a bit shrugging.

"I don't know. Elijah told him that they had some issues to discuss so I'm guessing that he's with him."

Their maids brought them snacks and Caroline immediately grabbed a piece of cake and started eating it. Her morning activities with her husband had made her hungry and Rebekah raised her brows as she watched her.

"What? " Caroline asked with a mouthful causing the young princess to chuckle.

"Watch it. You'll gain weight and it isn't easy to lose it. "

Caroline pocked her tongue out at the blonde and continued eating. Since things had turned better between her and her husband she had found her appetite back.

It was nice to sit back and enjoy calm days like these without a care in her mind even though she never forgot Mikaels words about the new threat in the kingdom. Nothing new had happened but she knew that this was the peace before the storm. Rebekah and her along with Rebekahs ladies in waiting started already discussing about the dress Caroline would make to Rebekah for the upcoming visit of her husband. Just like her and Klaus, Rebekahs wedding was planned since the moment she was born and it wasn't uncommon for royal families and rich ones to plan such weddings. Caroline knew that titles and gold came with the view that marrying from love wasn't an option. Though she thought she loved Tyler it was nothing compared to what she's feeling for Klaus so love sometimes came after.

She sat there with the girls talking and laughing before she felt her whole body tense. She instantly knew it was Klaus. She could feel his gaze all over her body because it made her feel more alive than ever. She turned to look at him and caught him looking back at her as he still spoke with Elijah.

"Excuse me. " she said and stood up walking to them. She greeted Elijah as he walked away.

"Hey you" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Everything okay? "

* * *

Elijah asked his younger brother to have a word with him after they finished their breakfast, and Klaus noted that he sounded quite serious, which made his curiosity peek. He knew he was not going to get one of his _lectures_ about his bad behaviour again though, because he was behaving now. Well, behaving… In a way. He chuckled inwardly at himself and thought about this past month.

It had been an incredible month, and despite the things he still needed to deal with and was worrying about, he felt at peace. It was very strange, but with Caroline, it almost felt like he could pretend nothing bad was going on in his life. And what was even more strange was… the more he spent time with her, the more he craved it and her. He would have thought that, with time, the opposite would happen, but it seemed he was wrong. He couldn't get enough of her. It was something new for him but he didn't mind it at all. Even more because she still wanted him as well.

"As you already know, brother, our Kingdom is short on gold." Elijah started once they entered his study, making Klaus nod with a casual frown on his features.

He knew, yeah. And Mikael was very moody lately because of that. Klaus had never seen that man so stressed before, but it pleased him to see him like that. He deserved the worst of the worst. Klaus didn't feel bothered by that kind of crisis. It didn't affect him, at least yet. Mikael was the one responsible for their people, he's the one who brought them into this situation. Yet it were his children who he needed to fix it apparently…

"He knows Caroline's father, lord Bill, is quiet wealthy, and he asked me to tell you, if you're willing to pay him a visit and ask him for a loan. For our people's sake." The older Mikaelson continued, earning a scoff and a sarcastic chuckle from Klaus.

"If I'm _willing_? Brother, there's no need to change his harsh orders into civil requests." Klaus shook his head and clenched his jaw a little. Of course Mikael would want a loan from whoever he could. It didn't please Klaus to know he was going to use his wife for that. But he doesn't think they have another choice. Klaus was bethroded to Caroline for a reason, Mikael knew they were wealthy. And he found the perfect time to take advantage of that.

"When?" Klaus asked.

"He has already requested the coachman to get the carriage ready... for tomorrow." Elijah answered after clearing his throat.

"Tomorrow? Bloody hell. I suppose I have no other choice in this, do I?" Klaus shook his head again and glanced at his side before Elijah agreed and they exited the room, making their way outside.

"You should tell Caroline." Elijah told his brother and glanced at him with a faint smile. Given Klaus and Caroline's good moods, and knowing Klaus wasn't spending much of his time outside anymore, it wasn't difficult for the people around them to notice their marriage was heading into the good way.

Elijah was proud of his brother and hoped he would keep up like this, and he had no doubt that he would. He noticed a change in his brother from the very first moment Caroline came into their lives, and he hoped that Klaus was finally starting to realize some things.

"I should." Klaus mumbled quietly, perhaps he could even ask her to accompany him. He bet she missed her parents and wanted to see them, it would make her happy. Plus, her father would be more willing to hand them that loan if she was there too, he thought. But would that not make him look like he's using his wife?

Once outside, his eyes caught her sitting in the grass with his little sister and some other girls by her side. He stopped moving, his eyes lightly narrowing as he saw the creamy flesh of her exposed legs. He glanced at his side, seeing all those guards guarding the several entrances of the castle. What was she thinking? A princess. _His_ princess. Sitting like that, in front of other men. It didn't take long for her to notice him as well and before he knew it, she was already walking over to him.

"Well then, I'll see you both around." Elijah greeted them both before he walked away.

He took a small breath at her warm embrace and her soft kiss, it was so hard to stay mad at her when she did these things that calmed him.

He cleared his throat, one of his hands placed on her waist as he tried to keep his expression hard and strict while he looked at her.

"Yes, I suppose, everything is alright. Elijah informed me about some matters, and I need to tell about them to you." He answered her question before continuing.

"However, more importantly… What were you thinking when you were sitting in the grass like that, sweetheart? What did I tell you about your legs?"

* * *

Caroline raised her brows seeing the harsh expression on his features but the hand on her back expressed his softness. Over the past month she had learned more about him than she did since they got married.

"My legs? "She questioned him and moved a bit closer to him pressing her body to his own.

"To keep them tightly wrapped around your waist. " she grinned as she teased him but of course she knew what he was referring to. He was very possessive over her and always assumed that men were eyeing her but she knew that this wasn't the case. She wasn't that stunning, not anywhere close to how stunning Rebekah was, and she was married. Everyone knew better than to even look at her the wrong way. They could easily lose their eyes for that. Klaus had already threatened half of the soldiers who even dared to speak to Caroline. She was still having hard time to find her way around the castle with all the secret passages so some of them were kind enough to help her through them but that's not what Klaus saw.

She would lie though if she said that she didn't like him being jealous. It was way better than being indifferent.

The thought that they had been married for several months and she still wasn't with child though was starting to worry her the past weeks. She had heard the gossips of some men divorcing their wives when they failed to provide them with heirs and moving on to another wife letting the ex disgraced, the thought made her shiver and hold Klaus even tighter. She couldn't lose him. Not now that things were working out. Sheila had expressed her concerns over the matter some weeks ago and now Caroline was concerned that perhaps Sheila spoke about her concerns with the queen so her and the king thought the same. That she was unable to produce heirs and would dissolve their marriage. He had that power but he didn't have the power to take away her feelings for him.

Was that what Klaus and Elijah were talking about? The best way to break her the news? She felt panic settle in her heart along with worry. She pressed her forehead to his for a moment looking into his eyes and brushed her lips to his.

She pulled back and linked her hand to his own and started walking to the gardens away from everyone else hating the idea that he might see her worry over something they had no control of.

"So what are the matters Elijah talked to you about and you need to tell them to me? "

* * *

He kept his eyes narrowed and tilted his head a little upon hearing her teasing answer. He enjoyed how more open and teasing she had become during this month, and he loved knowing that he was the reason she had become like this.

"Correct… But you know that wasn't what I meant, Caroline." He moved his hand from her waist to wrap his arm around her more tightly. Admiring her features under the bright sunlight. She was literally glowing. However, he could see a worry rising in her eyes. And her silence was too long for his liking. He wondered what worried her. Was she thinking of leaving him after all? But what did he do to cause that this time? Those thoughts started to make him worried as well, but as if she could read his mind, she leaned her head against his and her closeness eased his mind. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and released a calm breath.

He was still a bit concerned about the worry he saw on her features, but thought that the information he was about to tell her would make whatever was troubling her better.

"Well, it's not very great news, but…" He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes ahead of them while they walked through the gardens.

"Elijah told me that Mikael arranged a carriage for me. He wants me to go to your… old home, to talk some things with your father." He continued, not sure how to refer to her birth lands.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He glanced at her now.

"I'm not sure about it yet, but I was thinking maybe you'd like to come too. I thought you might miss your parents." He was actually sure about it but he couldn't be too soft with her now, could he? Although he'd love to see her smile, he had to remain serious and hard at times, which was becoming harder and harder with each day they spent together.

* * *

The more he spoke the more she felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt sadness overtake every other emotion. Her fingers tightened around his hand as if she held him tighter she wouldn't lose him. And she would. She felt it. She felt the void inside her.

Once they were hidden from the others she let go of him and took a few steps ahead of him and passed her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

"She told him didn't she? She told him her concerns and now he wants me away. I just need time. More time. Those things don't happen the moment you ask for them. " she still had her back turned to him and lowered her head. She didn't feel him move and he didn't speak a word.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. She needed to see him and he had to see her. He had to see what this decision was doing to her. How much she cared for him.

"Klaus, I just need more time. I'm sure it will happen. It's too soon. I can't lose you now. Not now. Not when things are so well. Please don't take me back. " the tears ran down her eyes and she couldn't even bother to stop them.

This trip back to her parents was to just leave her there or else he would tell her the reason behind this sudden trip. There was no other explanation.

"The baby will come, I promise. Don't leave me. I will talk to your father but don't give up on us. I beg you. " she pressed her eyes shut and lowered her head again covering her face. She wished that moment that she could die rather than spend a day without him.

"Please. " she mumbled between her cry.

* * *

He was looking at her from the side of his eyes and tried to hide the faint smile that dared to cross his features. He was looking forward to her excited reaction to seeing her parents again, but... He didn't expect that _this_ would be her reaction instead.

His hand dropped back to his side as she let go of it and he slowly followed her while keeping his worried eyes on her back. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The more she spoke, the more he got confused. What was she going on about? _Who_ said _what_ to whom? And what is it that she needs time to?

He swallowed when she turned around to face him and he saw her expression. He had never seen her so... worried and sad at the same time. And she was feeling like this because she thought he would take her back to her parents and leave her there? He wanted to make her stop speaking by calling out her name but she didn't give him the chance. He was so worried that she would want to leave him, and now she is worried he would take her away... It was surreal. He wanted to be glad about the fact that she got so sad at the thought of leaving him, but he was utterly confused about what she was talking about until she mentioned that word... _Baby_.

Baby? His features were showing less confusion now, but nonetheless still lots of worries.

"Caroline, I..." He took in a small breath and shook his head, taking a few steps closer to her. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away to reveal her face. It saddened him to see her tears. She thought Mikael would order him to take her away because she wasn't pregnant yet? He knew those things took time. They just started...working more on it for only a month, it would surely take some time, right? He didn't even think about it, to be honest.

"I do not know what makes you think that _someone_ told Mikael about... you not being with child yet, but... this is the first time I hear your concerns about it." He told her with a calm voice and swallowed. He always felt strange when the subject came to babies and heirs.

"I am not taking you to your parents to leave you there, Caroline. It's something else..." He was still holding her wrists and didn't even realize he was brushing small circles over her skin with his thumbs, trying to soothe her.

"Mikael wants me to ask your father for a loan. So he can make our Kingdom more secure."

* * *

Her eyes met his own when he so gently lowered her hands. The soft circles his thumbs made on her skin were feeling surprisingly soothing but she was still worried. Specially when he spoke her name and then just stayed quiet. Her eyes widened and her lips parted to his following words but she felt like a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She let a sigh of relief and pulled him into a tight hug burying her face at the the crooked of his neck inhaling his scent that always calmed her down.

"Get all the money in the world for all I care. I'm not losing you and that's what matters. " she smiled softly and kissed his neck and slowly moved to his jawline until she found his lips.

She kissed him lovingly as her fingers passed through his hair. The thought that she might lose him crushed her and send her to death but he gave her life again.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes and licked her lips.

"It was Sheila. " she said feeling the need to explain.

"Few weeks ago she spoke to me about how I'm not with child yet. And then I heard the maids gossiping about a Lord who divorced his wife because she wasn't with child and I just... I got scared. " she chuckled.

"It will happen. I know it will. I know that having heirs is of great importance but we do our best. That's for sure."

* * *

He didn't move for several seconds when she suddenly attacked him with a tight hug before his arms finally did wrap around her as well. He felt her wet cheeks pressing against his neck but couldn't give a damn about it. He didn't want to see her cry like that ever again. She was scared of losing him... God. The thought made his arms tighten more around her and he nuzzled his nose in her hair until she started leaving kisses on his skin and soon found his lips.

He exhaled a soft sigh after the loving kiss she gave him and he gladly returned it. He had to get used to get kisses like that from her, it made him feel... cared for, like he was someone so important for her ... and maybe he was.

He frowned at first when she mentioned Sheila. How dared that woman scare his wife like that? She was always thinking ahead. Things will happen... when the time is right. But he doubted Sheila had bad intentions though. She would never tell Mikael and suggest it's better that Caroline leaves. Klaus knows Caroline still didn't warm up to Sheila yet, but this was just how Sheila was. She was a hard woman on the surface, but she was actually very loving from the inside. She had been a better mother to Klaus than Esther, after all...

He shook his head and used one of his hands to cup her cheek. Brushing away her dried tears.

"We try our best, indeed..." He told her with a soft smirk starting to tug at his lips.

"Perhaps we should do it even more often, mh?" He couldn't stop himself from adding. They were already lost in each other's arms every night, sometimes even in the morning after. He might get afraid of tiring her so much.

But he had to remain serious now. He didn't want to see her worried or sad like that and they had issues they had to deal with. So he cleared his throat and dropped his hand from her cheek and placed it on her hip instead.

"Will you come with me then? Or... would you rather stay here?"

* * *

There wasn't a doubt that Caroline would be joining him to visit her family. She had missed them way too much. She spend the rest of the day packing some clothes for both her and Klaus and since she didn't know how long they would stay, which she hoped was a while, she took plenty of them. She knew that her father wouldn't have the issue of making a loan to the family due to war but he just didn't like Mikael. Her mother had mentioned it many times in her letters how her father was certain that Caroline never received the money that were her wedding gift but Caroline never addressed the issue. She hadn't forgotten how Mikael got into Klaus' head that day and convinced him that Caroline would use the money to leave him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They woke up earlier than usual that day and that was because Caroline wanted to enjoy the company of her naked husband since she felt like she wouldn't be comfortable to do such actions at her childhood home. They had breakfast alone and just when the maids started preparing the palace for the day they were preparing to leave. Klaus was checking the carriage that was loaded with their things and she sat back watching him. More like admiring him. He had this small wrinkle between his brows whenever he was focused on something and she found it adorable.

Her expression and posture changed the moment she saw Hayley loading a bag on the carriage with their things and circling it around as well talking to Klaus trying to get his attention.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. " she mumbled and Elijah shook his head

"Please don't. This is new. " he pointed at his outfit and Caroline looked at him and chuckled.

"Stop it. I'm serious. Look at her she is like a predator. " Elijahs silence was too unsettling. Why didn't he call her back to the palace and to go and do something? Clean a room or whatever?

"No. Elijah, no. " she complained realizing why he was so quiet. Hayley would travel with them. She knew that it was custom for the royal family to always have a servant with them in their travels and a soldier but not her. Literally anyone but her.

"Can't Katherine come instead? " Caroline asked and Elijah glanced at her with a smile on his lips

"No. She is very occupied. And besides, Hayley volunteered. She mentioned a friend that she wished to visit. " Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What about Bonnie? "

Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder

"Kol has her occupied."

Caroline laughed softly and shook her head. She had noticed how Kol and Bonnie looked at each other but she didn't know that it has escalated to something more than flirting.

"The sacrifices I have to make so you and Kol can have happy nights. " she teased him as he walked away.

"And we are very grateful to you. Remind me to built you a statue ."

Caroline stepped in the carriage and took a seat across from Klaus. Her light blue dress was low to her chest and she lifted it a bit to "get more comfortable " as she said to Klaus but truth was that she needed his attention and his mind to be on her and forget that Hayley was traveling along.

"I'm still annoyed why this maid has to travel with us."

she said as the carriage was finally out of the town and the gates closed behind them. Caroline noticed how not only one but more soldiers were escorting them. Mikael was still afraid of whatever enemy was lurking out there and needed them to be safe.

"I've never seen you carry your sword before. Makes you so dangerous. " she teased him. Her excitement to see her parents hardly fainted despite Hayley following them with the other carriage but the more time they spend without her the more of a memory she became.

She spend most of the time with Klaus just talking and looking at the scenery. When they stopped so the horses could rest Caroline walked with Klaus a bit further away so no one could hear them.

"I need a favor. I want you to lie to my father about something. Remember the money he gave the king as a wedding gift for us but we never got them? Well, tell him that we did and we used them somehow. I don't know what just think of something silly. If he finds out that we never set our eyes on that money he will become stubborn and never give us the loan and we need it if the war is getting as close as Mikael says. "

* * *

Klaus was pacing around the carriage with a stern and focused look on his face. Everything needed to be set up fine and securely, he didn't want the carriage to crash or whatever. It wasn't something that hadn't happened before.

He looked over at Caroline, unable to stop himself from admiring her as she spoke with Elijah. He didn't fail to notice her annoyed and flushed expression, it wasn't very hard to notice it and he could guess the reason for it. Elijah told him earlier that Hayley was the maid that was going to accompany them, and he already guessed that Caroline wouldn't be so pleased by Mikael's choice. The woman didn't mean a thing to Klaus though, he had only slept with her that day because she was the only one in his reach and he needed a quick distraction, and she was more than willing to help with that. But he could understand Caroline's annoyance, he supposed, given she saw them retreating his study. The more they spend time together, the more he felt possessive over her, perhaps she was feeling the same. The thought made him smirk a little, not sure why that pleased him.

After telling Elijah goodbye, he got inside the carriage and watched Caroline as she got in as well. His eyes flickering down to the bare legs he could see under her dress. He would allow her to get comfortable however she pleased since it was just them sitting in here. Just a few hours ago she had them wrapped around his waist while he made her moan his name, he was surprised that she woke him up early in the morning with sweet and delicious actions, but he would never complain. Despite that, he still felt a bit distracted by her right now.

"Well, I didn't have a saying in it, Caroline." He found her displeasure quite adorable. He smirked at her next words and glanced down at his sword while he patted on in lightly. It better made him dangerous, yeah.

He was glad to see Caroline's excitement ever since yesterday –well after the misunderstanding-. Even though her home was here now, he could imagine she was missing her old one, along with her parents and old friends. And he felt kind of proud of himself that he was the one coming up with the plan to ask her if she wanted to join him. After all the things he hurt her with, he had finally done something good for a change, he thought.

When they stopped for a small break, he looked at Caroline quite curiously but still had one of his small smirks playing on his lips as she grabbed his hand and started walking along the trees. He glanced over his shoulder towards the carriage before his eyes found Caroline again and a small frown formed on his forehead. She wanted him to lie to her father? He didn't think she would ever want something like that from him, but hearing her reasoning, he found it a good idea. Mikael still didn't give that wedding gift money back to them, as a matter of fact Klaus had totally forgotten about it. And there was no chance he would give it to them, given he probably already used it.

"You're right, that's a good idea," He nodded at her and continued frowning thoughtfully. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad in some way. They were going to ask her parents for a loan, a loan Mikael needed to fix the issues their Kingdom faced, issues that were caused by Mikael himself. Klaus hated Mikael and now he was going to use his wife to get gold.

"And about that gift your parents sent to us, love. I will get it back from Mikael soon, I give you my word," There was no way Mikael would hand that money over to him willingly any time soon, but Klaus could always figure it out. He could sell one of Mikael's horses or whatever. Anything that displeased that man and pleased Caroline, he would find a way.

"Let's stay close to the carriage now, shall we? Won't want them to leave without us." Not that that would happen, but they could be leaving anytime soon so it was better to stay close.

He could see Hayley glancing over at them as they walked back to the carriages but didn't pay much attention to her. Instead he walked over to the coachman who was feeding the horses some apples and asked him how long they still needed to go.

* * *

She smiled softly when he agreed to that lie since it was an innocent one. No one would get harmed and despite the fact that her father would be enough coins more poor but it didn't matter since it was for their safety. She didn't care if Klaus got their wedding gift money back, she never really cared about them or given them much thought but she wouldn't argue with Klaus over it. If he wanted to claim them back from Mikael then let it be.

Soon enough they got back inside the carriage, on their way to her old home.

* * *

 **THERE IT IS, can't wait for you all to see the reunion.  
Please feel free to leave a review with some love or feedback. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! It's been a month but the new chapter is finally fixed and ready to be read by youu.  
We hope you enjoy it!**

 **This chapter takes place at Caroline's old home ;)**

* * *

Once they arrived at Caroline's home town, it was almost time for dinner and she was starving.

She practically jumped off the carriage and ran to the door where a very shocked Liz waited for them. She got lost in her mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"Caroline, you should have let us know that you were coming. " Liz complained, wanting to prepare for their arrival and offer them the best, but Caroline didn't care and she was certain that Klaus wouldn't either. They didn't want a party to be welcomed.

She waited for Klaus to join them and walked inside the house. Everything was exactly as she remembered them, including her childhood painting on top of the stairs. Caroline smiled, looking at the younger version of herself. She must have been almost twelve when she spent countless hours still for that painting.

"Why don't you show Klaus around a bit until dinner and your bedroom is ready? " Liz said and Caroline looked at Klaus not sure if he wanted to talk to her father right that moment. It seems that they both thought that asking for money the moment they stepped inside the house wasn't a good idea so Caroline decided to walk him around a bit.

"It isn't as exciting as a palace and we definitely don't have a throne room, but we have a great view. " She smiled and stepped outside. From the back side of the house was a vast area of forest land with its own small river.

"I spent the night before our wedding looking at this view and trying to calm my nerves. I was so certain I would die while walking down the aisle." she joked.

She showed him around a bit to the important rooms, the ones he had free access and the only one he wasn't allowed inside under any circumstances and that was her late brother' s bedroom.

"And this is the guest room. " she said, opening the door of the room joined to her bedroom and raised her brows seeing the furniture inside.

"Or used to be. " it seemed that her parents had already prepared a room for the baby hoping they would hear this news soon. She stepped inside and looked at the crib and all the baby clothes that were around. "I think all of those were mine. I guess they don't think the possibility that we may have a son. " she joked and closed the door behind them before walking them to her bedroom.

She smiled as she stepped inside, seeing everything exactly as she left them. Almost exactly as she left them. There were new sheets on the bed and no dust anywhere in the room. There were two pitchers of wine and water on a table next to the book she was reading before she got married. Their clothes were already placed in the closet as she noted when she sat on the bed. "What do you think? It isn't a palace, but it's good right? "

* * *

He looked observingly at the estate Caroline was born and raised in. It was definitely not as big as the palace, but it wasn't small either. It looks pretty though, and a lot... warmer than their own home. He hadn't been able to push the slight worrying thoughts away from his mind. When lady Elizabeth greeted them, suddenly he heard Mikael's old words echoing in his head. That time when he asked him for that wedding gift, and how Mikael told him Caroline would use the money to run away from him and how he added that her parents had looked at him with... Disdain. Klaus didn't care easily about what people thought of him, but Caroline's parents were...important people in his life now, he guessed. Given they're Caroline's parents and... his future children's grandparents. He didn't want them to think such cruel and bad things about him. Mikael was enough regarding that subject.

Klaus enjoyed the small tour Caroline give him of the house, and smiled now and then when she told him those interesting things. That river was a very beautiful view to look at indeed.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw those pink blankets and other items in that room which used to be a guest's room. The thought of having a child still made him feel uncomfortable, but he suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to have a baby daughter. She would no doubt look as beautiful and adorable as his wife. He hoped all their children would have all of Caroline's flawless traits, and none of his bad ones.

"I think I'll manage, Caroline." He told her with a half smirk and sat down next to her on the bed. It was a bit more wobbly than their own one at home, but good nonetheless. He wasn't sure how long they would stay here, they just had to find a good moment to ask Bill for that loan, but it won't be more than a week, he guessed.

He leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips, unable to stop himself from pushing her down onto the mattress and kiss her more deeply until he feathered her cheek and neck with little kisses just like he enjoyed. No doubt they would be called for dinner soon, so he had to enjoy his wife while he could.

"Mmh, that painting on top of the stairs." He suddenly remembered.

"Did you make that?" He asked as he paused his kisses and lifted his head to look at her.

* * *

Caroline smiled seeing him lean closer to kiss her and of course she returned the kiss. Soon she was laying under him enjoying all the soft kisses he was offering her. She had never felt happier in her life than the past month. Everything had turned upside down, but to the best outcome possible. When he pulled back to ask her about the painting she chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek. Her thumb stroke his skin and she shook her head.

"I have absolutely no talent in painting whatsoever. Making dresses, yes. Painting, I'm horrible at. Trust me. " she smiled and hugged him tightly not ready to let go of the warmth of his body or the weight of him on top of her. "My father's brother made it. He left the country long time ago and he felt bad for missing so many of my birthdays once he would be gone so he made that. "

She kissed his lips and moved to his jawline and neck, letting soft kisses and light bites wherever she could. "You can paint so I can pose for you one day. Maybe naked. " She grinned and bit his earlobe loving to tease him.

She groaned when there was a knock on the door and one of the maids informed them that dinner was served. "We are coming. " she called at her and tapped on Klaus to get up. She was after him, fixing her hair and smiled, taking his hand and walking them to the diner.

Even in such short time her parents prepared an entire feast that could feed an army which was good because they did have an army with them. They didn't talk much, mostly about how life was back at the palace and general things that Caroline didn't find important but men liked. Hunting and weapons and such. Instead, she and her mother talked about everyone in the house. Caroline was sad to hear that her nanny got sick and passed away a couple months ago and scolded her mother for not saying so on her letters.

"Carolines bed is a bit small but if you don't feel comfortable there we could exchange rooms. I wouldn't mind. " Liz said and Caroline shook her head. "I'm not giving up my room for anyone. Sorry, my sweet child. " her father said and she chuckled. Caroline knew why he wouldn't give up his room. Almost every night her fathers lover Stephen would be there.

"We are good. We will make it work. " Caroline said and she changed the subject soon to stories. They still hadn't brought up the subject of the of their visit, but her parents knew that something was up since they were there when Caroline was 'gifted' that head. She didn't know if she should bring it up, or Klaus or simply wait a bit.

* * *

"Mmh, that's very thoughtful of him." He commented on her uncle and smirked at the kisses and bites she let on him. He loved knowing he had the ability to get his sweet wife in the mood for him whenever and wherever he pleased, even if it was in her childhood home.

Suddenly many images flashed through his mind as she mentioned posing for him. _Nude_.

He can't deny that the idea hadn't crossed his mind before. He'd love to paint her... in such ways. Of course he already made some, —or a lot— of sketches and drawings of her that she hadn't seen yet, but that was different. He flicked his tongue across his lips and was about to push her head back into the mattress and kiss her again, but they were interrupted by the maids. He couldn't help but smirk at her complaining groans.

At the dinner table, he engaged in a conversation with Lord Bill about casual things men spoke about, and tried to find a good moment to start telling him about the issues at their kingdom, but the moment didn't seem to come yet. Klaus wasn't sure if he should start the subject about the loan now, at the dining table or if he should wait so he and Bill could discuss it more private... though he would actually prefer to do it when Caroline was around. Guessing Bill would be more willing if he heard his daughter speak as well, plus Klaus strangely felt more comfortable that way.

"Yeah, it's really fine," He chuckled a bit uneasily as they started speaking about that bed. "You have already greeted us with great hospitality, by our sudden visit, so... thank you." He told them politely and nodded at Lady Liz while he took a sip of his wine before he patted his mouth with the cloth. Noticing the quietness in the room now, Klaus decided perhaps he should start the conversation right now. The old couple must be thinking there's a reason why they suddenly visited anyway, there was no need to make them worry.

"I can presume you might be wondering why we out of a sudden appeared at your door," Klaus started casually after clearing his throat. His eyes looking at Lord Bill now who was facing him with interests and a slight worry on his features.

"Well, the reason for that is partly because Caroline obviously has been missing her parents and her childhood home so I thought she could join me in this small trip that I would make," He continued, glancing at Caroline with a faint smile before he went to the subject.

"However, the main reason for our arrival is, because we are in need of your help." He paused, seeing both of the elders worried expression, making Klaus shake his head.

"It is nothing...very bad, I do not wish you to worry about your daughter. But as you can recall, during Caroline's inauguration, something...evil occurred." He informed them, referring to that head Caroline received inside the box.

"Those cruel men, who caused that inconvenience... I personally do not know much about them, but my father tells me they're our Kingdom's long enemies, who are back to take revenge for... whatever unknown reason." He hated himself in this moment for calling him _father_ but he had to. And he hoped Bill would trust this story, because Klaus was telling the truth, even though he was leaving out some details, like why those men wanted revenge.

"First of all, I want you to know that our soldiers and predominantly I, are doing everything we can to keep my wife unharmed. I already feel very miserable for the fact that she had to see... that barbaric scene." He glanced at Caroline's way once again, he meant what he said and he thought it would make Bill somewhat softer in his decisions to help them or not.

"However, words spread like wildfire and our people are becoming extremely worried and some even start to lose their trust in their King. My father and brothers are very busy, trying to find solutions and training men for the war that can start any day, and we're all seeking help from our dear alliances... You being one of them." He paused again, hoping Lord Bill would understand.

"Our kingdom is sadly running short of gold... Our loyal vassals who are ready to fight for their home are promised lands to live on. They need weapons against our enemies. Their families are in need of food. But we are not able to provide all of that, therefore we...my family and our people, would be very grateful if you'd be willing to hand us a reasonable amount of loan."

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on her husband mostly as he spoke, but she glanced at her parents as well. She took a deep breath at the memory of that box and its content and took a sip of wine. Suddenly she felt as if all that she had eaten all day would come out. That image always disturbed her stomach. She let her glass on the table and watched her father sit quietly, thinking the words her husband spoke. Her hand moved to find Klaus' and squeezed it softly.

A soft smile formed on her father's lips as he emptied his cup and looked at them both.

"You know it is rather funny because I keep having this image in my mind of your father almost twenty years back, sitting right here, in this room, this table with the same request. He had just returned from a year long battle, but the war wasn't done yet. He stopped by the palace for just a week before coming here for a couple days and then returned to battle. And the war was successful, obviously. "

Her father sighed and Caroline sat back watching him. Her father wasn't the type of man who told stories. He was a man of few words so him sharing that story was intriguing.

"That's when your marriage was arranged, you know. Esther was pregnant to you and so was my wife to Caroline. I remember that we discussed it a lot. It was my wish if I have a daughter to be married well and Mikael agreed to that union. It was about two months later that you were born and about three months after you Caroline came to the world.

"Her father continued with a story about how they met only once as babies so his family could determent that Caroline was a healthy baby and was fit for a princess. But Carolines mind was already wondering elsewhere.

After a bit too many stories which could only mean that her father had a bit too much to drink, he looked at them both standing up.

"I will of course give you a loan, and men, food, weapons whatever you need to keep my baby girl safe. She might be your princess, but to me she is all I have. I am nothing, no one, none of these matter, " he motioned around to show the house.

"if she isn't well and safe. And you're doing a good job keeping her happy, I see it. In her smile and the way she looks at you and how all this time you have been holding hands.

"Her father walked to Caroline and she stood up wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, daddy. " she whispered and he kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you. " he said to her and looked at Klaus.

"And I'm proud of you, Klaus and I'm more proud to call you son. Get rest and we will discuss the rest the next days. Don't think I'll make it easy for you to leave. " he joked as he got out of the room.

* * *

A thin line formed on Klaus' lips at Bill's first words. He didn't enjoy looking like he was depended on someone and like he was desperate for their help, and he especially didn't like being compared to _Mikael_ , but... Lord Bill wasn't the one to be blamed for making Klaus feel that way.

It was Mikael who caused all of this. Again and again. Bill wasn't the only one Mikael went to, to get help. Klaus couldn't help the slight paranoia that kept into him... he suddenly was convinced that Bill would decline to help them. But he was surprised to hear the rest of the story. He never knew that Caroline and he had met when they were babies.

A small sigh of relief passed his lips when Bill said he would give them the loan and he showed the man an appreciative smile. He wanted to say thank you. but he continued speaking and Klaus become more intrigued.

They could see he made Caroline happy? Was that really true? No one but his siblings and Sheila has ever told him that they're proud of him before. Yet noone has ever told him they're proud to have him as a son. He couldn't stop the small lump that formed in his throat as he nodded and got up to his feet.

"I thank you, on behalf of everyone in our Kingdom, lord Bill. I know that it is a lot to ask." He nodded before the older man walked out. He couldn't say anything more, he wanted to express his gratitude better, but he was too shocked to form any words that made sense.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline looked out of the window as Klaus changed his clothes. She already had changed her own and felt relaxed enough to let her mind wander back to her previous thoughts. She had never asked herself why or how they were betrothed, her father just told her that she was arranged to marry a prince and that was it. But today she heard the story.

"I had never asked myself how we ended up married. It was weird hearing it from my dad. " she said not looking at him.

"But what is even more weird is how Esther was pregnant and gave birth two months after Mikael returned for a week from the war while he was gone a year before that. " she knew he was just standing still, not doing anything but stare at her.

She felt his eyes on her back. She could hear his breathing go faster.

"You are not Mikaels son, are you? " she finally looked at him.

"And all this time you were like this with me because you were wondering what I would think if I knew or what would my parents do if they knew. If they would take me away. And you thought that since you aren't prince by blood and that title can be taken away from you any moment I would stop loving you or caring for you, right? "

She walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek "Well, you're wrong. Whoever your father is you are still mine. My husband and I am bound to you until death do us apart."

* * *

Back in their bedroom, or better said Caroline's bedroom, he was changing his clothes for bed. Lord Bill's words were still echoing through his mind and he felt so surprised and grateful. He wished Mikael didn't trouble that man so much. There was no doubt that he had just as big as a heart as Caroline did.

Klaus' lips curled into a small smile when Caroline started speaking and he turned around to face her as she continued. He stopped breathing as soon as he heard her next words, he didn't expect her to...to think about that so much and realize... _this_. His breathing quickened now, not wanting to hear what she was going to say next. She was going to leave him. Wasn't she? She was going to stay here and he had to go back to his home without her.

But... What?

She would not stop loving him? He never knew she did in the first place. She's never told him, not with words at least. He felt his eyes slightly starting to burn as some tears filled them, but he didn't allow them to stream down his face. His eyelids opened a bit wider at the sudden touch of her hand on his cheek, he hadn't even realized she was standing in front of him.

Once again that day, a Forbes shocked him with such caring words directed at him. He didn't know what he did to deserve to be... part of a loving family like this. He didn't deserve that, at all. But he had it and he was so grateful.

Without a word leaving his mouth, he wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair. He stayed like that, quiet for what felt like a few minutes. Despite her being understanding and still calling him her husband even without a title, he hadn't wished for her to find it out like this.

"I wanted to tell you, Caroline." He pulled his head away again and pressed his forehead against hers. He'd been afraid to tell her, just like she guessed.

"I.. I only found out about it recently as well. And there's...more that you don't know." He frowned slightly, but his eyes didn't leave her own. He moved one of his hands to her cheek and brushed his thumb over her soft skin.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around him when he hugged her and she smiled softly. She didn't miss how his eyes flustered with tears when she spoke and she knew that their relationship had reached a new place of understanding. They weren't two people that were forced to be together and just live with it. They used to be that. Now they were one.

She closed her eyes getting lost in his embrace when she realized that she basically said that she loved him. She had never thought of that before. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she had never thought that it was love.

She pulled back when he started speaking and she nodded, smiling widely at the kiss on her forehead. It was a sweet thing to do and it was something that always brought a smile to her lips.

"We will talk about them all when you're ready. You can tell me anything, Klaus and nothing will change between us. But you can only share what you want to share when you're ready. It doesn't have to be tonight. "

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and walked around the bed to lay down at the other side. It was considerably smaller than their bed at the palace but she wouldn't mind sleeping in his arms. When he laid next to her, she did exactly that.

"Is it strange that I haven't thought of this as my home for such a long time and now that you're here it does? " she asked sleepily. but she wasn't sure of what he said because she drifted to sleep too quickly.

.

.

.

.

She woke up earlier than usual not having moved an inch from the spot that she had fallen asleep and neither did Klaus. He still had his arms wrapped around her and he had the most peaceful face, she had ever seen on him. She sat up and massaged the back of her neck a bit before standing up. She started getting dressed, ignoring the need to tighten her corset since it seemed to annoy her lately. Instead, she left it loose, but secure in its place. She wore a simple dress and looked out of the window until she heard Klaus waking up.

She quickly snuck back into his arms and filled his face with kisses. She chuckled at his smile and pressed one last kiss on his lips.

"Good morning my husband. I saw my father preparing the horses so I'm guessing he wants to take you hunting. " she prepared him for that because she knew that he wasn't exactly a fan of surprises.

They walked down at the dining room for breakfast and had a small chat before her father asked Klaus exactly what she told him. To go hunting together. Caroline would spend the day with her mother and her grandmother who was coming to visit. "I can't wait for you to meet my nana. She wasn't at the wedding such trip would exhaust her, but she is so fun to be around."

Caroline kissed Klaus goodbye and watched him as he rode the horse into the woods with her father. She loved seeing him on the horse because it added more to his royal posture, even though he didn't have royal blood.

* * *

Bill rode along side of Klaus in silence for a while, until they were deep in the forest. Hunting wasn't the only reason he had called his son in law for this ride. There were matters that needed to be discussed.

"When you married my daughter, I am sure you thought that it was just that money that I gave your father as a gift but it is a lot more. And that's the purpose of this ride. To show you what one day will be yours. " He looked at Klaus and took a deep breath.

"I'm not getting any younger and we can't have other kids. She's all I have. She's my angel. And when I'm gone all of these will be yours. What you do with them is up to you, but I want you to take her wishes under consideration as well. She grew up here, and if she wants to move here then it will be just the two of you with your family and not as crowded as the palace will be as your brothers get married as well. The final decision is yours, but ask what she would like. After all, in the end, I know that whatever she chooses, she will do so for the happiness of you both. " He cleared his throat and pointed at a clearing.

"That's the river and the boundaries of our estate. Usually there's a lot of deer so let the hunting begin. "

* * *

Klaus mounted a beautiful brown horse that Bill showed him and soon they rode into the forest. The prince was wondering if it was just hunting or of the lord needed some alone time with him to discuss about some matters. He hoped he wouldn't change his mind now, about that loan.

When the man mentioned the wedding gift, Klaus just cleared his throat and nodded. Focusing on the path in front of him while he held the reins in his hands. He won't forget Caroline asking him to not mention that Mikael never handed that gift to them.

"Mine?" Klaus was surprised to hear Bill's next words and turned his head to face him again. He didn't expect to get anything from him at all.

Like a heritage or something. Even Mikael would not hand him a thing if he were to be on his dying bed one day, Klaus was sure of that. More so now that he knew he wasn't his son, so he found it more logical.

"I... do not know what to say to that, Lord Bill." Klaus was stunned by the man's offer. Not only did he want to hand this all over to his daughter, but to him as well. And all this time Klaus thought they didn't like him and looked at him with disdain. One thing he did know though, he won't mention this to Mikael.

"You have mine and Caroline's undying gratitude for your generous support and love. I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear it. And I give you my word that I'll take her decisions and reasonings into consideration as well." He nodded at the man.

"However, I'm sure you've still got many years to live, Lord Bill. You're a spry and fit man." Klaus added with a faint smirk before he looked over at the river he was pointing at. It was such a beautiful and calm place here. Soon the two men rode closer to that area and had a good fun with hunting some deers they could all enjoy during dinner.

* * *

Caroline spent almost all morning with her mother and grandmother. She was very old indeed and her memory was off most of the times. Many days she would get so confused that she would call Caroline, Elizabeth thinking that the young princess was her mother. Today she seemed well but she did complain about the pains in her body.

"So when is the child due? " she asked and Caroline raised her brows.

"Child? Nana, I'm not pregnant."

"Then you gained weight. Are you eating a lot?" The old woman went on and raised her eyebrows.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No. None of those. The maid didn't show up today and I couldn't tighten my own corsage so.. " she shrugged and her grandmother narrowed her eyes at her and Caroline mimiced the action.

* * *

They spent hours hunting and had gotten all dirty with blood and mud covering their clothes and hands. Klaus had more fun than he thought he would, it had been a while since he went hunting with his brothers. But he was also spent.

They got back on their horses and were on their way back to the house when another man on a horse crossed their way and shouted the Lord Bill's name.

"O

h, Stephen! Hello." Bill greeted the man and glanced at Klaus unsurely, as they approached the stranger.

"Friend of yours?" Klaus asked politely.

"Eh, yes. Stephen, this is Niklaus, my son-in-law. Klaus, this is Stephen, a... close and dear friend of mine."

Klaus greeted the man respectfully and the three of them had a short conversation as they rode towards the house. The prince was busy observing the two older men as they spoke and couldn't help but think how close they were, seeing how they laughed and seemed so at ease with each other. More than just in a friendly way. But he tried to shrug it off and ignore it. Must be just a very good friendship.

* * *

They discussed about many things while waiting for the men to return and when Caroline heard the horses she run outside to welcome her husband. She was about to hug him when he got off the horse, but instead took a step back

"Ew, you're covered in blood. Prepare a bath for the prince. " Caroline ordered without looking who she ordered until she heard Hayleys voice respond.

She looked at the young girl that had a smirk on her lips and felt the need to hurt her but she kept herself from doing so.

"You caught deers? That's excellent. Dinner tonight will be great. " Her expression changed when she noticed Stephen standing next to her father. They gave each other a greeting and she walked with Klaus inside lost in her thoughts if Klaus had realized the nature of her father's relationship with Stephen or if they kept it a secret from him.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus smiled excitedly as he saw his wife running to him. He jumped off the horse and was ready to walk into her open arms when she pulled back from him. He chuckled at her crunched noise and looked down at his dirty clothes. Appreciating her order for a bath.

"Yeah, we caught a few. There were so many, more than I'd ever seen gathered in a place before. You live in a beautiful environment here, love." He told her, still high from the hunt as one of the men took the horse away to the stables and the others took the deers away to clean them and get them ready for dinner.

He glanced at Caroline, noticing the slight change in her features as she looked at Stephen, making his eyebrows furrow just a tiny bit before they were busy walking inside again.

"What have you done while I was away? I hope you had a good time with your mother and grandmother." He asked and glanced at her but she seemed too lost in her thoughts.

"Is everything okay, my love?" He still kept his eyes on her as he pushed the door to her chambers open and focused on her again.

"I hoped you'd be happy to see me..." He mumbled, he was teasing her, of course, but he knew he'd get her attention this way.

* * *

"It is beautiful, isn't it? And peaceful." she started walking with him inside the house, taking the stairs to move to her or rather their bedroom. She wasn't going to introduce him to her grandmother while he was covered in mud and blood.

"Hm? " she looked at him and smiled softly.

"Don't be silly, husband, I'm always happy to see you. How is it possible for me to resist that beautiful smile of yours. I'm just..." she paused as they walked in the bedroom and she waited for the maids to finish preparing the bath and walk outside. She started helping him remove the dirty clothes and when he stepped into the bath, she sat at the edge of it. She wanted to tell him of the situation, but she was afraid of the judgment.

But she didn't judge him based on who his real father was so she expected him to do the same.

She realized that she had been quiet too long and she took a deep breath, believing that telling him was just for the best. She didn't wish for any secrets between them despite how much he had kept. Her fingers moved in the water just passing by the surface creating small waves when she looked in his eyes.

"Mostly I was just sitting with my mother and grandmother talking. She saw me after all those months and the best thing she could say was that I look fat. " she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"She just says anything that comes to her mind. She never stops so be prepared. She may find you too tall for her liking or having a weird nose or too big lips or why is a man that blonde. She just says things so ignore her. Either joke about them or shrug them off. "

She knew she was stalling to say the actual words about what had bothered her and she was used to Stephen being around and the situation her family was at but that didn't mean that everyone was as open about it. Her father had lost some friends and even some business opportunities over the fact that he shared his bed with another man.

"Okay, I'll just say it. We both know that Mikael shares his bed with Camille and everyone seem to find that normal and have no problem with it. Well, my father shares his bed with someone else besides my mother. Actually, they haven't slept in the same room for as long as I remember. Only thing is..." she paused for a bit keeping her eyes on him.

"And try to remember that this is the same man you talked yesterday and he treats you like a son and the same man who you went hunting with today." she kept a serious tone about those words.

"The difference is that my father prefers the company of Stephen in his bed. And I know that it seems weird, but I also see my father happy and smiling and before Stephen he wasn't like that." She took a deep breath, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she spoke about it. He knew and whatever his reaction would be she would accept it, she could only hope that this information wouldn't change anything about how he saw her or how he saw her parents.

* * *

He stared at her face while he was seated in the wooden bathtub, observing her features when she was silent for too long. He wanted to know what was troubling her and fix it if he could.

He couldn't stop the quiet laughter that escaped his mouth when she told him what her grandmother said about her so boldy. He smirked and shook his head. Caroline wasn't fat at all. Though, given he knew her body so well now since his hands and mouth traced every inch of it, he did notice some small changes. Like how fuller she got in some places. He didn't mind it though, if anything, it made her look even more sexy. He just guessed now that her mood has been better lately, her appetite had grown and she was merely eating better than before.

"Thank you for the warning, sweetheart. You mustn't worry though, I'm sure I can handle her...queer compliments." He chuckled and wished she could move on to whatever was troubling now. He doubted her grandmother's words had a doing with that.

He was cleaning the blood and dirt from his arms while keeping his eyes on her and waiting for her to continue. A slight frown formed on his lips when she mentioned Mikael and he stopped his movements, placing his arms back under the water. He was about to say something, but he stopped when she continued and the subject soon came to her own father, making him grow more curious. He raised his eyebrows a little bit, he wouldn't have thought that Bill would share his bed with someone else other than his wife. He didn't strike Klaus as a man who would be unfaithful, then again, he didn't know the whole story or the family's history.

He nodded at Caroline, his features had softened again as she spoke so lovingly about her father and showed her care for him by telling Klaus he shouldn't forget the kindness the man showed to them. He wouldn't, of course. Whatever it was, Bill was a great man. A greater man than Mikael ever could be. He doubted whatever he did, and for what reason he did it, could be worse than Mikael's actions.

"Oh," His lips parted a bit when she finally told him about who her father was into and he slightly raised his eyebrows.

It wasn't unknown for him that some men preferred the company of other men, and women the company of other women. He had a friend at the tavern who enjoyed men more as well. Though Klaus wasn't very close to him, he was a kind and funny man, who was no different than his other friends. And thinking back on how he saw Stephen and Bill interact with each other, how they seemed to have a good connection while they laughed and chatted contently, he was sure the man had only good intentions. He can't say much, given that he didn't know Bill since a long time, but from what he knew and saw, he and Lady Elizabeth didn't really look like they hated each other either.

He shook his head and hoped Caroline won't worry about his silence that lasted longer than he intended before showing her a faint smile.

"Well, I don't think I have much to say to that, Caroline. You still love your father, and he loves you. And he's been a very kind man to me, so I don't think it will matter much. He still looks like a very caring father and husband, so I'm sure your mother is glad to see him happy as well." He simply told her and grabbed the sides of the tub so he could stand up and reach over for a towel to dry himself off before getting out.

* * *

She let a sigh of relief at his response, there weren't many people who would be okay with the situation at her home but she was happy that he wasn't like that.

As she was about to say more he got out of the water and her eyes wandered over his naked body. She bit her lower lip and stood up handing him the towel.

"Not fair to do this to me when I'm about to introduce you to my grandmother. Now I'll think of you naked all the time." she chuckled and walked to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe to choose him an outfit. She placed it on the bed and once he had dried himself, she helped him get dressed mostly because she wanted to touch him as much as she could.

* * *

He smirked at her words and walked back into the connected bedroom to get dressed.

"You're telling me you weren't thinking about me naked all the time already?" He teased her while she helped him get dressed. /Helped/ him, well she practically did everything. He still had to get used to being taken care of so much. He wouldn't mind getting dressed on his own, and he told that to Caroline in the past but she seemed to enjoy doing it.

"Let's hope that your _nana_ will say good things about me, hm." He chuckled while putting on his boots before they retreated into room and went to the sitting room.

.

.

.

.

Once he was all dressed up, she walked down at the sitting room with him and smiled as she looked at her grandmother.

"Nana, this is my husband. Prince Niklaus Mikaelson. Husband this is my favorite girl. "

Her grandmother laughed a bit.

"I was a girl too many years ago." She stood up and gave Klaus a good look

"What man has such red lips? "

Caroline chuckled and shrugged.

"My man and nana be nice. "

"I am nice. He is tall, which is good because you are too tall for a woman too. You should be shorter. "

Caroline sighed and nodded.

"I'll do my best to get shorter. Will you join us for tea? " she asked Klaus trying to hide her smile.

* * *

Klaus had a small, polite smile visible on his lips as he stared at the woman on the couch and nodded at her when Caroline introduced him. He tried to suppress the chuckle that was going to escape his mouth at the woman's comment about his lips and wasn't sure whether he should feel insulted by it or not. Caroline was right, the woman indeed didn't hold back what was on her mind. It would've been a fun interaction if she ever met Mikael. He would pay so much gold to see that happening.

"I suppose I will." Klaus glanced at Caroline before facing her grandmother again.

"It would be my greatest pleasure to have a conversation with two beautiful ladies." He said before they walked further into the room and took their seats on the couch. Not sure what to talk about exactly.

* * *

"Three." her grandmother corrected him since Liz stepped into the room.

Caroline followed them as they walked further into the room and she sat next to Klaus as one of the maids served them. Caroline took a cup and gave it to Klaus before serving them some cake she took her plate on her lap and ate a bit before noticing her grandmother's eyes set on her.

"I'm not fat. My husband happens to like me exactly as I am. " she sighed and let the plate aside before taking her cup and sipped a bit. She felt her stomach upset a bit all day and hoped that the tea would help whatever flu was that was making her feel like that.

They spend the next hour or so mostly hearing stories about her grandmother's youth and Caroline was thankful for the high tolerance Klaus was showing. Caroline smiled when her grandmother spoke about the day she was born and how blonde she was that they thought she had no hair and about her big blue eyes.

Thankfully, her mother saved them by giving the order to set the table and walked her grandmother to her bedroom to get some rest. Caroline sat back, relaxing and looked at Klaus smiling softly.

"And to answer your earlier question, I think about you naked _a lot_. But when you actually get naked..." she licked her lips.

"That's... a different story. " she grinned and got into his arms needing the warmth of his body.

* * *

Klaus looked over at lady Elizabeth as she walked in to join them and showed him a polite smile. Suddenly he felt a bit odd, being in a room with three women with the same blood, but of different generations. Probably because he wasn't used to have much female company, at least not in this _way_ , since his family consisted of mostly males.

He chuckled at the banter between Caroline and her grandmother about her weight and the stories that followed suit were just as amusing. He had never heard his own parents tell stories about him when he was a baby, and his older siblings were young then so he they couldn't tell him much either, though Sheila did use to tell him a story now and then, mostly when she was scolding him about how naughty he used to be and still hadn't changed, which only amused Klaus. But it was different hearing Caroline's own family speaking about and think back on her childhood. It was definitely a different environment here compared to his home.

He released a small sigh when Liz got up to bring her mother to her chambers. Not that he was tired of the old lady, but he guessed he heard enough stories for today. He turned to face Caroline with a small smirk playing on his lips and raised his eyebrows at her words before wrapping his arms around her. Hoping no one would walk in anytime soon so he could hold her a little longer. Until it was dinner time.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner was quiet and very delicious and once time had passed Caroline held her husband's hand and decided to take a walk with him through the dark corridors.

"I hope my father didn't give you a hard time during your hunt. "

She sat with him in the back garden and spoke until her eyes caught some movement. Without a light source nearby, they were hidden in the dark, but she could clearly see Hayley and Tyler sharing a very passionate kiss and what seemed to lead to other things judging by the clothes that started to lose over their bodies.

"I do not need to witness that. " she said in disgust and stood up.

"Are you coming to our bed? " she asked Klaus and extended her hand.


End file.
